Story of my life
by Gunslingers-White-Rose
Summary: A cursed town. A shy tomboy. A young war veteren. A trauma. And a fast acting love. Flaky was a teenaged girl living in a hellhole, but when she leaves and meets a new love, what happenes, when your past follows you? You get drama, action and romance.
1. Moving in

**Hello, I'm soooooo sorry, but i had to do this! the old one was messing up, and i had to repost it! I'm sorry, but don't worry, it's okay now, except... I don't have my reviews anymore... Sad face!**

**AHHHHHHHHHH! I couldn't get this idea out of my head! MUST… WRITE… IT! *spasm* *falls to ground and goes unconscious* *gets up and calms down* whew… well anyway, hello people, I am Gunslingers-White-Rose, and I'm here to write this… You see I'm a big happy tree friends fan and I love the show, but every time I saw Flippy and Flaky together, I kept thinking, 'Awww they're so cute together!' But at the time I didn't know other people felt the same way about that like me, so I have come out and I want to write this! Anyway, please don't get mad about it, because maybe you won't like that I'm going to make them human… ish… *sees people leaving* NO! PLEASE WAIT! At least read it? C'mon...! Please…? *Sees people come back* YAY! So anyway please enjoy, and don't flame! Because that's not nice…**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

**Chapter 1: Moving in**

Flaky's P.O.V.

I'm not your normal red haired, dandruff girl. I'm not girly like the other girls in the all-girl school I attend. They put on make up, I read in the back. They pick up guys, I get rejected by guys. Whatever those girls did, I did the opposite. I'm a tomboy… mostly.

I slowly walk back home, clutching the piece of paper that made me leave the school early. It was an expulsion form. But it wasn't my fault! I was at the wrong place, at the wrong time! But… no one believed me. The principle decided on the spot that I would have to be expelled. All for that… My mini skirt fluttered in the gust of wind that flew by, my shorts underneath blocked whatever the wind was trying to show, so take that wind!

"*sigh* What am I going to tell my mom? Even worse, what am I going to tell _him_?" Him, was my step-father, my real father died when I was only four, but I remember him perfectly. Do you want to know the funny thing? Two weeks after my father died, my mom married this other guy, Jorgen. He was German, and for the first ten years he was nice, but I always knew something was wrong with him. After the first time I did something wrong… let's just say he liked to use… force.

I shuddered at the thought of what he'll do when I tell him what happened. My other beatings will pale before this one." I bumped into a man, I dropped my school bag, it opened just a little, but was okay, the man looked at me, he was scary so I grabbed my bag and ran like hell.

At home…

I stared at my front door… I wasn't supposed to come home till five o' clock, but it's barely noon. What am I going to tell them? Do I just go in and give them the form? Do I give the form then run? No, he'll grab me before I could take one step. What do I do? I took a deep breath, I will take it head on… but… he's so scary, and I'm pretty sure he'll hit me and kick me, I also had a feeling I wouldn't get out with just a broke arm… I was shaking with fear, at those thoughts, my cowardice coming back tenfold. I wanted to run, run as far as I could and never come back. But that can't happen. Where would I go?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the door opened to reveal my mom. Her long red hair was tied back with a piece of cloth. She smiled at me, her white blouse and brown skirt swayed slightly with the breeze. I ran to my mom, and hugged her tightly; she only smiled when he wasn't around. I was safe for a while. Mom patted my head and carefully hugged me back; she didn't want to hit my bruises and cuts. "Flaky, why are you home so early?" I looked at my mom, her warm smile just making me cry more at my stupidity.

"Mom… I w-was expelled fr-from my school." Mom just stared back her eyes saying one thing, _Why?_ I cried softly, "Some k-kids we-were in the teachers lounge stealing m-m-money, and one kid t-told me to go deliver something to the teachers lounge, I st… st-stupidly did it and the kids were walking out with money, but saw t-the principle turn the corner. They t-threw the m-money at me and told the pr-principle _I _did it." I hid my tear stained face, "and he believed them." My mom grabbed my hand, and half dragged me into the house, "Don't worry Flaky, I'll take care of it." I shook my head, "Mom, they won't take me back I-" "I don't want you to go there."

I looked at my mother dialing the phone, who is she calling? My mom mouthed the words, _you will be fine._ I nodded, still wanting to know what she's doing. "Hello? Principle Pop? Yes, my name is Flacie, Flaky's mother, she needs to attend school, but… Yes… I know about the town… I know she can't come back," Can't come back? What is mom planning? "Yes, she has a relative there. Yes his name? Cuddles. Yes the blonde boy. Oh really? That is wonderful news! I will ask her!" mom hung up, she stared at me intensely, "Flaky, I need to ask you something important," she patted the chair beside her; I sat down, wanting to know what she had to say.

"Flaky, I know you don't like Jorgen, and I know about the beatings." I stared at the floor, "But I want to you to know I love you, and I'm giving you a choice. You can make this choice because you're sixteen," I looked at mom. "You know your cousin, Cuddles?" I nodded, "He lives in a remote town, and his roommate just… moved out…" Why did mom hesitate when she said, move out? "And he would like to know, if you would like to move in with him and go to school there? Don't worry; three other girls will transfer there soon too."

Move in with my cousin Cuddles, who I haven't seen in two years? Or face my step father? Survey says… Cuddles. "Can I-I go l-live with Cuddles?" Mom hugged me and whispered in my ear, "go pack and please hurry." I took no time at all to run to my room and start packing, I heard my mom dial and hang up a few times after talking, she was making the arrangements. Finally! I was finally going to be away from that monster! Yes! I had packed all of my belongings that I could put in one suitcase.

I raced back down the stairs and saw my mom printing something from the computer, it seemed to be important. "Okay Flaky, it's going to be a three hour trip and you have to follow these directions. Okay?" I nodded, anything to get away from him. My mom touched my cheek, "remember Flaky, once you go in the town, you can't come back, you can write or call though, okay?" I nodded again, wanting to leave my old life behind. "Okay, the bus stop is at the end of the block, and the bus that will take you there will arrive in 15 minutes. Good luck, and please take this too." My mom handed an envelope, I was about to open it, but she stopped me, "open it on the bus, and when you get on the bus, show the driver this." She held out a card with a tree on it, it had 'H.T.T.' on it."

My mom hugged me for the last time, she had a single tear roll down her face, "Flaky, please promise me you'll be good. Okay?" I smiled, I won't let my mother down.

Outside my house…

I quickly ran to the end of the block, my old black converse and dirty shoelaces were slapping against the concrete. I reached the bus stop with three minutes to spare, I placed my suitcase on the ground, I straightened my black camisole which I wore over a white t-shirt, and fixed my jeans, I didn't want to get on a bus and look like I'm a criminal! I checked my wallet, just enough money to get me started, or just enough for a taco. I scratched my head, dandruff flakes came from my head in a flurry. God, I hated my hair! I always had this annoying dandruff, it was curly, yet not curly, it didn't want to make up its mind! Even when I wash my hair, two minutes later it will have dandruff flakes all over it, you would think my hair is white!

The bus finally came into view, it softly came to a stop, I boarded the bus. The driver looked at me funny, like he asked me with his eyes, _Are you going to Happy Tree Town?_ His red eyes black hair and scar on his face made me scared, but I slowly handed him the card. He looked at it, the motioned his head to where a girl was sitting. I sat next to her, placing my suitcase under my seat, the girl turned towards me, the first thing I knew about her that she giggles a lot, and she had pink hair in a side pony tail and a bow on her head. "Hi there!" She said in a cheery voice, "h-hello…" she giggled, I shifted a bit in my seat, I was never good with strangers. "So, are you like, going to Happy Tree Town? Because I'm going there." At the mention of the name, I stared at her, a shy smile creeping on my face, "Y-yes, I am going there too." She seemed to be nice. We began to talk the whole way to our destination; we didn't even notice that the other passengers were long gone.

Suddenly the bus stopped and the driver got up, "alright ladies, I need, your cards please." We both handed him our H.T.T. cards, he checked them, his wolf ears twitched, my red porcupine ears slowly came down, wondering, if maybe the card was a fake? Giggles' chipmunk ears didn't move, "Alright everything is clear," I suddenly remembered the envelope, I took it out and tore it open, inside were five one-hundred Happy Tree Town bills, and a sheet of paper with directions on it. "Alright, I see you know the way in the town, I just saw two other girls go in the woods. Good luck, and don't die in the woods." He sat back in the driver's seat, me and Giggles grabbed our suitcases, we stepped off the bus, the bus drove off.

I brought out the sheet of paper, "Okay, you r-ready Giggles?" She nodded, _First, go to the tree with a carved in skull on it, _we found the tree; it looked kind of scary so I just stood away from it. _Next walk on the left side of it, keep going straight till you come to a creek, cross it. _We walked, "So Flaky, you never said who your cousin is, who is he?" "Oh… His name is Cuddles, he is a bunny-boy." Giggles giggled again, _after crossing the creek, turn to your right and walk till you see a broken sign. _We continued to follow the directions, we saw the broken sign, it was broken in half, and had a dark stain on it, I really didn't want to know what that was. _Finally, turn to your left, and don't stop, you will be there in five minutes._

Happy Tree Town…

I have to say, this town looked promising. A blonde boy with bunny ears saw me and immediately ran to me. "Flaky!" He hugged me tightly, I almost groaned, I had bruises on my back! "I missed you so much! You just missed the other girls, they already went to their new homes!" I chuckled, "Cuddles, this is my new friend, Giggles." Cuddles, looked at Giggles, then he let go of me and they both blushed as they began flirting with each other. I rolled my eyes, then cleared my throat, "OH! Sorry Flaky! Anyway, since you're my cousin, you get to live with me!" Cuddles grabbed my suitcase, then grabbed my hand and half dragged me to his house, I saw Giggles being greeted by a mole.

Cuddles' house…

It was like an attack of a pale yellow home. Everything was a different shade of yellow, and to be honest, it hurt my eyes. "OH YEAH! Flaky! I got you your uniform! Because you get to go to school with me and my friends! Don't worry; there will be three other girls there too! C'mon! Let me see it on you!" He thrust the garment in my hands, and led me to my room, and, thank you whoever is in the heavens, it was black and red. I quickly changed into the uniform; it was a white button up shirt with a light grey sweater vest over it, a red ribbon tied at the collar, and a red pleated mini skirt. I stepped out and finally noticed that one of his friends was there, "Okay, I know you don't like Mr. Lumpys' class, but we need to- oh my…" It was a Purple headed boy with big buck teeth and beaver ears started to gawk at me, he could see my slender arms and legs.

I desperately tried to cover my bare arms and legs, but to no avail. "Toothy, this is my cousin, Flaky!" before I could say hello, a boy with light green hair and candy stuck on him burst through the door, and locked it. Cuddles got wide eyed and dragged me behind the couch. Suddenly the door exploded, and in came in a man with green hair and an army hat and coat on came in. He had yellow evil eyes and had blood splattered on himself, for an apparent reason I was scared.

He picked up the green haired boy with the candy, and dropped him on his knee and broke his back, he then ripped him open with his bare hands and brought out his intestines, he wrapped them around Toothy's neck and began to choke him. Cuddles was scared too, we heard Toothy's groans and gargles as he choked to death. Toothy fell to the ground, the man turned to us and grabbed Cuddles and began to ram his head into the wall till there was nothing left of Cuddles. I stared in shock, the man turned to me, I covered my face and waited for my demise.

(Evil) Flippy's P.O.V.

I came closer to the girl on the floor, I could only imagine what I would do to her, but something black caught my eyes, I looked and saw her panties. I blushed profusely and fell back, I closed my eyes and began to change back.

Flaky's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see that man on the ground and slowly getting back up, but this time his eyes were green like his hair, "Whoa, what happened?" He looked around and saw all the Blood and gore around, "Oh… I flipped out again…" He finally noticed me, "Oh. Hello there! My name is Flippy, what is your name?" I stared in shock at him, he just killed my cousin and his friends and he says HELLO? "Y-you just… k-killed… my cousin…" Flippy winced, "Yeah, look I'm really sorry about that, I came from the war and well, when I see something from the war, I kind of… flip out." He turned his head away, _Wait, the war started four years ago, and then it ended not too long ago, so he must not be that old…_

I felt sympathy for him, "my n-name is Flaky."

At Happy Tree Hospital, the next day…

What am I doing here? Flippy said he had to apologize to them, and dragged me there, but apologize to whom? "Your new here aren't you?" Flippy asked me, I jumped a bit after nothing but silence between us, "U-um, yes I-I am…" Flippy sighed, "well, don't be too surprised as to what you're about to see…" I looked at him, but he had his head turned away. All I could see were his green bear ears.

He opened one of the doors, and what I saw completely blew me away! It was Cuddles! I ran to Cuddles and hugged him, my shirt was untucked and flew up just a bit, but still showed one of my bruises, which didn't go unnoticed by Flippy, and he just stared at me and Cuddles, a face of hurt on his face. "Cuddles, I'm sorry for killing you again…" Cuddles, smiled, "Hey man, I forgive you. And I see you befriended my cousin Flaky!" Flippy was wide eyed; his hurt face was replaced with that of shock. "So that's why she-" I brought my shirt back down, "Um, why is Cuddles alive? He should be dead…" Flippy started, "In this town, whoever dies of any cause except old age, is 'reborn' in this hospital. So yeah, again, sorry Cuddles." Flippy was about to leave, "Wait Flippy." Cuddles called out to him. Flippy turned to him again, "Yeah?" Cuddles scratched his head, "I don't really have the time to show Flaky around, and it is a Sunday so can you-"

"Don't worry Cuddles, I'll show her around." He held out his hand for me, which I took and we walked out of the Hospital.

Town square…

Flippy was really informative, if I had any questions, he answered them, if I wanted to see anything, he took me there. If he wasn't flipped out, he was really nice. "So Flippy," He looked at me, we were at a coffee house, sitting outside, "Do you go to school, or are you already graduated?" He smiled sheepishly, "I'm actually a senior in the local high school, me and Cuddles are friends, even though when I flip out, I kill him." He turned away again. Why did he always do that?

There was a stray bug on the table, and me being the scardy cat that I am, I was afraid. He noticed this and moved the bug away, when he was moving his hand back, his stopped on mine. I blushed, feeling the warmth of his hand on mine, he seemed to feel it too and he moved his hand away, and I could have sworn, I saw a faint blush on his face. "A-anyway, why are you here Flaky?" I was snapped out of my trance. "I-I got expelled from my other school!" Wait… did I seriously just say that in front of him! Flippy looked at me strangely, "Why?" I looked at the table, taking a sudden interest in the stain on it. Flippy got the message and patted my hand, which made me blush again.

The next day, Happy Tree High…

I was fidgeting with my skirt; Cuddles didn't let me wear shorts under it, saying something about 'showing off my long slender creamy legs'. I don't know, he sounded like a perv when he said that, but when I told him that, he said it was a compliment. "Don't worry, all the guys will like you, and hey," I looked at Cuddles, his yellow eyes staring into mine, "Be careful of Flippy, he may be my friend, but his evil side isn't, when he goes evil, run. Okay?" I nodded, we continued to walk to school. Flippy soon joined us. He had on his Army jacket and hat with his uniform, which is like the girls, except instead of a bow, it was a tie and they wore pants instead of skirts. I blushed slightly as Flippy came close to me. "Hey Cuddles, did you finish your notes for 's wood shop class?" Cuddles gave Flippy the notes, they continued to talk about other things, "also, since there aren't many rooms, it's official. All grades have to share rooms."

Inside the principles room…

I had gotten my schedule from Principle Pop, I could only say one thing about this… I had later learned my class had to share rooms with the senior classes, in other words. I would have Flippy for all of my classes! Oh mom, what's going to happen to me!

**! Finally done! What did you think? Well, I think it was good, so please review! And don't worry, this time, I promise to continue this one! And yes, Principle Pop is Pop, Cub and the others will make appearances soon! SO PEACE!**


	2. Why today?

**HOLY CRAP! I didn't know I would get like… seven reviews in one day! WEEEEEEEE! I IZ LOVED! Anyway, I wanted to answer nightmare reviewer 2's question, the reason Flippy is so young… IS BECAUSE THIS IS MY FANFICTION AND I CAN DO WHAT I WANT! :P and yes, pervy the perve, Flaky's panties CAN stop flip-outs! :P ANYWAY! ON WITH THE FANFIC THAT WILL BE MY BEST ONE YET! :DDDDDDD**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, ****dandruff**** headed girl in ****her**** story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

P.S. I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER! :DDDDDDDDDDDD

**Chapter 2: Why today?**

I stared at the class room door, my heart pounding, "What if I don't make any friends? It's already bad enough that the senior class is fused with my class, and Flippy might be there, but what else could happen?" I sighed a breathe of relief, everything bad that has happened to me can't be any worse. And better yet, if I die, I can be reborn! Yeah! This is a new day! Nothing can go wrong! I opened the door, every head in the class turned to me, so much for not making a scene…

"Ah um, hullo! My name is Uhh… what's my name?" Toothy spoke up, "Your name is Mr. Lumpy, Mr. Lumpy." Mr. Lumpy smiled a goofy grin, he stepped forward, I could tell he was an idiot, judging from his walk, talk, and his moose horns which were both unequal. A girl had dropped a pencil and her green bag in the shape of a pickle, why did I get the feeling something bad was going to happen?

Lammy's P.O.V.

I was working on a drawing, Mr. Pickles was watching me, my hand had slipped and I ended up dropping my pencil, Mr. Pickles jumped down to get my pencil, he picked it up then he jumped on Mr. Lumpy and began to stab him in the eye, I got up and ran to Mr. pickles and tried to stop him.

Flaky's P.O.V.

What just happened? The girl, who dropped her pencil and bag, grabbed the pencil and stabbed Mr. Lumpy! Well to be honest, she still is. Blood was on the floor and on the girl, I turned and saw Flippy, he saw the blood and he closed his eyes.

(Evil) Flippy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and grabbed the nearest person, he was the mole, and I ripped off his head and threw it at another person, making them explode. Exactly, why that happens, I don't know, and I don't care, all the other kids were trying to open the door, but since it was Nutty, he tried to open it the wrong way, I got my knife out and began to slash through the ranks of victims. Blood and guts were splattering everywhere, I grabbed someone's arm and beat him with it, I really don't care who I kill, just when I can kill them!

The purple haired girl was choking the red haired girl, she was already blue, but who cares? KIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL! I grabbed someone and cut their chest open, pulling out random things then I threw hi m into the ceiling fan, he instantly became a smoothie. Yum. Blood splattered everyone, which only made them even more desperate, and it made it even harder to open the door, in other words, fun time.

I jumped up and grabbed a part of the ceiling and began to cut people with it, heads, arms, legs, I don't know what that is, but it looks cool, were everywhere, I turned my attention to the two girls, since everyone else was dead.

Flaky's P.O.V.

As soon as that girl was done stabbing what was left of Mr. Lumpy, She turned at me, "NO! Mr. Pickles! Don't choke her!" She grabbed my neck, I tried to get her off, "Don't worry, I'll stop Mr. Pickles!" As I tried even harder to get her off, I saw Flippy cutting people with his knife, I tried to kick her in the stomach, "AHHH! Mr. Pickles! Please stop!" "MY NAME IS NOT MR. GOD DAMN PICKLES!" She stopped for a moment then I clawed her arm and she retracted, I jumped on her and started to punch her in the face, blood was coming from her mouth, "DON'T MR. PICKLES!" She grabbed my shirt and ripped it open, I did the same, we were tearing at each other, and when she shrieked, she scratched my face, turning my whole head to the left, the direction where Flippy was, he was just turning toward us.

I grasped her head and slammed it into the floor, she clawed my hips and tore my skirt off, but I didn't care for the moment, I had to protect myself! I then brought my fist back and slammed it into her face and mad it cave in. When she ceased to move, I got off her and stared in horror at what I did to her, "*squeak* I… I killed her… I k-kill…" I was shaking so badly, I lowered myself onto the floor, temporarily forgetting, there was psycho Flippy in the room, and that I was half naked. I started to cry.

(Evil) Flippy's P.O.V.

I watched the red head girl kill the other girl, and I have to say, it got me a little aroused, I strode to where she was, I was about to kick her, but when I saw her red panties and matching bra, I immediately felt blood come from my nose, blood poured out, and I fainted.

Flaky's P.O.V.

I heard a thud; I opened my eyes and saw Flippy in a pool of blood with a smile on his face.

The next day, Happy Tree Hospital…

I sat in the waiting room, people began to file out, when they noticed me, they began to introduce themselves like nothing happened! "! My name is Nutty, I LOVE CANDY!" I stared at Nutty, there were a lot of candy stuck to his head and face. "H-hello… my name is… F-flaky." Nutty hugged me tightly, "I HOPE WE GETZ TO BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDSIES!" He then ran off to god knows where, next came a set of twins with dark green hair, one had on a dark fedora, "Ehehehehehe, our names are Lifty and Shifty, we run the local… 'Store.'" I cocked my head, what did they mean? "W-well, nice t-to meet you… I a-am Flaky…" they ruffled my hair then ran out the door.

A girl with blue hair tied in a pony tail came to me; she wiped my hand with a sterilized wipe and then shook my hand, "My name is Petunia." She then left without another word. Just then Flippy turned the corner; he saw me then ran to me, "Flaky! Hey, do you know how I died? They won't tell me." Flippy was breathing hard, like he was running the whole time. I shook my head, Flippy kicked the wall, which then fell over and smushed someone. Flippy cried out, "SORRY!" Suddenly a short man with glasses and light blue hair and a science coat came out, he was much shorter than Flippy, but when he started nagging Flippy, and Flippy just bowed his head and dug the edge of his combat boot into the floor, looking ashamed. "Yes, I won't do it again…"

"HA! Do you expect me to believe that?" the man with the glasses scowled, "Really Flippy, your flip-outs cause more death than car wrecks!" Flippy's head shot up, "Now Mr. Sniffles, lord knows, when The Mole gets behind the wheel, he kills practically everyone!" Sniffles thought for a moment then shuddered, "fine, but you really need to find a way to stop your flip-outs!" Flippy was thinking, I walked to him, and then stopped dead in my tracks at what someone just said. "Well his flip-outs can be stopped," it was Toothy, "his flip-outs stop right when I saw Flippy see Flaky's underwear. It was right before I died." Flippy's face became a cherry, "I WHAT!" Flippy saw me then ran away, he accidentally ran into a wall.

I stood there in horror, so… THAT'S why Flippy didn't kill me! I suddenly had this feeling like my skirt wasn't long enough… Flippy turned and looked at me for a split second, then turned away, completely ashamed. Sniffles went into a room, and then I heard on the intercom around the whole town, "People of Happy Tree Town! We have found a way to stop Flippy and his flip-outs!" I heard a commotion outside, like every person in this town was cheering. Flippy started to bang his head on the wall, causing some blood to come out. I widened my eyes, please don't change, please don't change, please don't change, please don't change, please! Sniffles saw this then picked me up and shoved Flippy's head under my skirt. I shrieked.

Flippy was out cold in five seconds. "CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST NOT SHOW ANY BLOOD OR ANYTHING FROM THE WAR TO MAKE FLIPPY LIKE THIS!" Sniffles cleared his throat. "We could, but we're too lazy, and this can almost always stop him. So-"

"Uhh guys?" Flippy was awake and kept his head down fearing that his head might still be under my skirt, "Can't we just try and leave flaky out of this? And, oh I don't know, maybe send me to a psychiatrist!" Sniffles thought for a moment, "Hey, why didn't we try that before?" Flippy slapped him, "you did, but you sent me to LUMPY" "Oh yeah…" Just then, a man with a yellow-orange afro, untucked clothing, and head phones came out, "hey! I'm the coolest guy here, why don't you give Flippy to me, and I can teach him my ways of being," he twirled and stopped on his foot, "cool!" I had gotten off Flippy, Flippy stared at him, "Disco Bear, why in HELL would I want to hang with you, you're a pedophile!"

"Hey man! It's not pedophilia if those girls were old enough and wanted it!" Flippy and Disco bear continued to fight, Sniffles then clapped his hands, they stopped fighting, Flippy didn't flip-out. "Alright Flippy, you have to take one hour classes with disco bear till you know how to control yourself! Got it!" Flippy nodded, but he didn't look none too happy. I decided that this no longer had anything to do with me so I went home.

Flaky's home…

I was on my bed, writing in my diary, I had kept one since I was in middle school, talking about my fears and wishes, I was just closing it when I heard a knock on my window, I went to the window and saw Flippy, I blushed but opened my window anyway, "Y-yes Flippy?" Flippy shifted a bit then finally started to talk, "yeah… um, look I'm sorry what evil did, I had no idea he had seen your… y-your…" he blushed deeply, I thought it was kind of cute. "I-it's okay! As long as you didn't want to see it, and that you're sorry, I forgive you." I smiled Flippy was shocked for a second then sad then back to happy, "y-yeah. Say Flaky?" I cocked my head at him, "yeah?" Flippy took a deep breath, "do you want to go out sometime?"

I jumped back and said without thinking, "IDON'TWANTTOGOOUTWITHAPERVERT! BYE!" I closed my window and closed my window and curtains. Wait… did I just say that! How could I be so mean to him! I immediately opened my window and saw that Flippy was gone.

Flippy's P.O.V.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Of course she would say that! Besides, I'm no good for her… she would probably be better with someone else, but… did she really have to shoot me down like that? I probably deserved it a little, but really? *sigh* I feel like a jerk… _Why should you? SHE'S the one who shot you down without a second thought… hehehehe she probably hates you now. _I shook my head, no, she can't hate me, maybe she said that without thinking and maybe didn't mean it? _OH FOR THE LOVE OF- Get it through your head! She doesn't like you! She never will, and you shouldn't feel bad, besides, she's just a slut… you don't need her! _I shook my head, still refusing to believe it.

I kicked a trash can, maybe tomorrow will be better?

The next day, Mr. Russell's History class…

WHY! Why can't I get her out of my head? _Because you sit right next to her dumbass. _Oh… well it doesn't help at all since she won't stop glancing at me then turning away, no! I need to pay attention! Oh, but it's hard to understand it if Mr. Russell would stop saying 'Yar!' every five seconds! _Keep thinking that! I want to kill him! _NO! No killing! You might kill Flaky! _What do you care! She hates you!_ Oh yeah! I'll ask her! I brought out a sheet of paper and wrote, '_do you hate me?'_ on it then passing it to Flaky.

Flaky's P.O.V.

A note got on my desk and I unfolded it, it said, 'do you hate me?' I scribbled on it, 'No.' Then passed it back, Flippy unfolded it, he had a smile creep on his face, and then he scribbled something on it then passed it to me. It said, 'then why did you say those things?' I was about to reply when Cub came in, "I am looking for Flaky?" he said in a cute childish voice, why did Principle Pop bring his kid, I will never know, I walked over to him and he grabbed my hand and led me to the Principal's office, I sat down, "Flaky, my dear, my condolences to you." I was shocked, what happened? "Your mother, she was in an accident and died." I burst out crying, my mom was dead!

Principal Pop let me cry for a little while then spoke up, but don't worry dear. Your step father will come here and he'll take care of you till you're of age to leave!" I ceased my crying… I looked up at him, my eyes pleading for him to say it's a joke. "Everything is going to be fine!" He smiled at me, but I didn't care, HE was coming, and I'm sure… he's going to be mad…

I walked back to my room, the class was going on, but I didn't care, I just sat there staring into space, Flippy tried the rest of the day to get me to say something but I said nothing.

Back at home…

I walked to my room, ignoring Cuddles; I walked into my room, locked the door then flopped on my bed and began crying again. I had cried for a total of three hours, the sky had turned dark. I wiped my eyes, and was still shaking at the thought of _him…_ I heard a knock on my window; I opened it and quickly dried my tears and calmed down. It was Flippy, he let himself in and hugged me, "Flaky, what's wrong?" I shook my head, "Nothing's wrong! I-I'm fin… Flippy kissed my cheek, which just led me to more tears, "my… mom, she d-died…" More tears came out, Flippy nuzzled my head and kept saying, "Shhh… its okay, its okay…" He was so good, it made me cry even more at the thought that my step father is coming here…

I finally calmed down, Flippy still held me; "thank you…" he smiled and kissed the top of my head, "Hey! Why are you kissing me! I have really bad dandruff and-" Flippy silenced me with a kiss on my lips. He pushed my hair out of my face and kissed me again and again. It almost made me forget about _him_… Flippy held me and lie in my bed, holding me and protecting me all night. God, how I love him! Wait… I've only known the guy for like a few days! Well… maybe this is like a true love that that can blossom at anytime! Yeah… I like the sound of that.

Morning…

When I woke up, Flippy wasn't there, it felt weird that he wasn't there anymore, like, something was missing. I changed into my uniform and joined Cuddles for breakfast, Cuddles kept asking me if I was okay to go to school, but every time, I said, "I'm fine C-Cuddles."

We walked to school, Flippy soon joined us, his intertwined with mine, which made me blush, Cuddles saw this and shot Flippy a warning glare. Flippy mouthed the words, 'I have it under control.' I tightened the grip on his hand, what's going to happen now? Oh mom… please watch over me!

**SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I want to tell you that the rating MIGHT change later… MIGHT anyway, this chapter is done and I is sorry if it's kind of rushed, but I only had like a few hours to write and yeah… please review! :P Oh yeah… PEACE! (SORRY IT'S KIND OF SHORT!)**


	3. Attractions

**AGH! *falls over* *finds my idea book* HEY! I found you! *notices everyone* oh hello everyone, sorry for the suckish chapter last time… And again, nightmare reviewer 2, I appreciate your comment, and will try harder to make this better, Anyway, another thing, please request if you want anything special in here, I like to include my readers and have their ideas in it too. So if you want a certain character or a certain scene, ask away! That being said, I will continue! P.S. I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER~! : DDDDDDDDD SO MUCH FUN! Oh yeah, guess what? I made LIMEade! :P**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, ****tomboyish, ****dandruff**** headed girl**** in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

Chapter 3: Attractions

What am I going to do? He's going to come here! I shuddered at the thought; my worst nightmares are coming back! _You're a bad girl Flaky my dear…_ NO! Shut up! Don't say my name! _Why not? You shouldn't hide such beautiful words. Even beautiful bod-_ "NOOOOOOOOO!" In stood up in the class, I had no idea right before I said that, Mr. Handy was asking if I needed help on my work. I stared wide eyed at him, he had his mouth open, appalled that I refused a caring hand, well, nub. "Well, if you don't need help, Miss Flaky, I will tend to my other students," Mr. Handy walked away with his head low. "Wait! Mr. Handy! I didn't mean to snap at you!" Mr. Handy paid me no attention.

I sat back down, Mr. Handy knows fully well I suck at wood shop, and another thing while I'm in my thoughts, why did they make the guy with no arms be the teacher for wood shop! And why did we have to take wood shop? I looked at my notes, searching for an answer. _What's wrong Flaky? Are you tense? Let me give you a back rub. _I shut my notebook, I was breathing deeply, why at this time did those memories have to come back! I slammed my fist on the desk, making everyone look at me, Flippy stared at me, a worried expression on his face, I checked my hand, some blood was there. I wiped it and brought out the first aid kit and patched it up.

Mr. Handy appeared again, "Flaky, I know you want to try this on your own, but your behind, do you need help?" I looked at him, I smiled, "Mr. Handy, I'm sorry for snapping at you, and yes, I would like some help." Mr. Handy smiled at me, "It's always best to admit to what you need Flaky, even if it's big or small, you need to tell someone." He looked at me with an all-knowing expression which melted into him explaining how to do the project. I followed as best as I could.

Passing period…

I was gathering up my things, _you need to be more clean, your soooo messy… _I shook my head, Flippy came to me, "Hey, Flaky, you alright?" I quickly smiled at him, "Y-yeah! I'm fine!" Flippy wasn't convinced, "R-really!" He shrugged, "Anyway, we need to get to the Home Ec. Room, we have cooking with Mr. Mime." Finally! Something that I was at the top of the class in! _Soooo messy…_ I hesitated before walking to my next class.

The whole time we were walking to our next class, Flippy kept staring at me, "What?" I asked, Flippy just turned away; he wanted to say something but kept turning away. "I don't have therapy with Disco bear today, do you want to… um… g-go out?" I blushed a bit, "Y-yeah! I would lo- I mean! Like to go out with you!" Flippy just smiled as he continued walking, "after school?" I nodded, "after school."

Cooking class…

Why in god's name is The Mole here! First of all, he's blind! Second of all, Mr. Mime, is well… a mime! And if he tries to explain anything to Mole, they end up stopping class! I just opened the text book on our page and began to make the dish; it was strawberry short cake, easy. Flippy was my partner, he tried his best to make it, but ended up just sitting and watching as I made it. As I topped it with the cream and strawberries, Mr. Mime came to check on us. He was miming out the words, 'Beautiful work! I expect a lot from you Flaky! And please Flippy, don't kill anyone in this room! I had to go through a lot to clean up your last flip-out!' Don't ask how I got all that…

Flippy just watched him; I could tell he wasn't listening. Mr. Mime went to the front of the class, 'you may now eat!' I dug my fork in the dessert, I was about to eat it, but Flippy stole it! "You feed me, I'll feed you." I pouted, "I can feed myself!" Flippy chuckled, no you can't, and I wasn't the one who snapped at Mr. Handy. So open wide." _So open wide…_ I stopped, why now! I opened my mouth, trying to get that voice out of my head, we sat there feeding each other, some other students were watching us, and I blushed a bit from embarrassment, "Don't be embarrassed. Be proud." "Why proud?" He kissed me on my lips; he suddenly broke the kiss and whispered, "For making something delicious."

After school…

I waited by my locker, Flippy should be here soon. I saw him turn the corner, he waved, I waved, I won't let those thoughts cloud the rest of my day. Flippy wrapped him arms around me and kissed the top of my head, some people sniggered as they saw me with Flippy, he got mad, but I stopped him, he grabbed my hand and led me to wherever we were going. "Let's go see a movie," I stared at him, "Don't worry," he laughed, "it's not a war movie."

Happy Tree Theatre…

The move was called 'Leap year', it was about this girl who was in love with her boyfriend and wanted to get married, but he never popped the question, I didn't look at Flippy, just thinking that got goose bumps on my skin. The girl met this Irish guy who was supposed to get her to this town where _she_ could ask her boyfriend to marry her, but they ended up falling for each other, I was already awing at the sight of them, Flippy just quietly chuckled to himself.

The movie was about to end soon, but then the girls place caught on fire, I quickly saw Flippy, he was hyper-ventilating, he closed his eyes, I quickly got out of my seat.

(Evil) Flippy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes, I saw her getting out of her seat, I grabbed her arm and threw her on the seat, I climbed on top of her, "Hello Flaky…" She was about to scream, but I clamped my hand on her mouth, "Don't struggle, it will only hurt more." _Don't struggle…_ what happened next was really something, she brought back her legs and kicked me off of her, I flew into another person's seat, they turned around to shush me, I pushed the bottom part and they slid down, I pulled the seat back and cut that person in half, Now… where the hell is that damn bitch! I looked around, people were already screaming, so I had to find her, now! I ran to the side and down the steps, I saw her turn the corner, I grabbed the railing and pulled it off with one swoop, hitting people in the face as they tried to run out.

I ran down the steps and stabbed someone else in the eye with the railing and ripped it out, along with their brain, I ran out of the room, I saw Nutty getting candy, I remembered he stole my pudding cup! I quickly ran to him and beat him to death, yelling out, "DON'T EVER STEAL MY PUDDING CUP YOU GREEN CANDY CRAZED BASTARD!" I saw he was with Petunia and grabbed her and pressed her against the ground, I saw Flaky and ran to her with Petunia being grinded on the floor, a red stain following me as I ran. I threw her to the side, hitting a popcorn machine, making it explode. Flaky turned and saw the carnage, she screamed, then saw me and ran the other direction.

I ripped off some of the tiles from the ground and threw them like Frisbees, each one hitting someone other than Flaky, why is it so hard to kill her! I saw her hide behind a movie board cut-out of a John Claude Van Dam movie, like hell that's going to stop me! I jumped and kicked through the board, what I didn't expect was Flaky, trying to squeeze through a candy machine and the wall to get out, I grabbed her legs and dragged her out, she is SO not going to get away! "FLIPPY! Snap out of it!" Something inside of me was trying to break free, I pushed it back in cause I want more killing time! _LET HER GO EVIL! _Fat chance. I pulled back my hand, shaped it into a fist and was about to hit her into oblivion when she leaned forward and kissed me! WHAT THE FU- I closed my eyes, Flippy was taking over.

Flippy's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to see Flaky kissing me, she pulled back and smiled, "I can't believe that worked." She laughed, why did I hear screaming in the back? I was about to turn, but she grabbed my face and kissed me again. You know what? I'll find out what those screams are in a little bit…

Outside the Theatre… Flaky's P.O.V.

Okay… that was the best make-out session, EVER. Flippy was clutching my hand, a perverted smile stuck on his face. And before people say anything, NO WE DID NOT HAVE SEX! I couldn't even imagine doing… t-that… I nudged Flippy, he turned to me, his pervert face gone, "I'm hungry." Flippy checked his wallet, then put it away, "want to get some dinner?" I smiled and hugged his arm, "y-yes, please…"

A FANCY RESTAURANT… (Don't like the name of the place? Well, tough…)

Flippy, no matter how much I asked, wouldn't let me pay, I mean yes, the appetizer was great, but I can't let him buy! I checked the prices, and everything is SO over-priced! "It's not, and don't worry! Just enjoy it." I eventually gave in, "Hey, Flippy, did you get Mr. Lumpy's English homework done?" Flippy winced, "No, the work was really confusing." I rolled my eyes, "why don't I come over and help you?" I don't know what I said, but Flippy blushed like crazy when I said that. "N-n-no… I-I-I-I can... G-get it… my-myself!" Our food came and we ate in an awkward silence. After we ate, I confronted Flippy, "Why can't I come over?" Flippy looked to the side, "Did you know Mr. Handy actually made the plans to build this place?" "Flippy," I placed my hand over his, "Why can't I come over?" Flippy sighed, "It's filled with things from the war, and I'm afraid I could flip-out and accidentally kill you.

"Plus, it's messy, and what if we don't finish till late at night? I don't want you to get home while it's dark." I smiled, "if we do stay up late, then I'll stay over!" Flippy, blushed again, "NO YOU CAN'T! IF YOU DO THAT'S PRETTY MUCH OFFERING YOURSELF!" He slapped his hand over his mouth, I stared at him, a blush creeping over my face, I never thought of that… really, Flippy is just thinking of me. "So?" He stared at me, an eye-brow raised, "I don't doing that with you." Wait… GOD DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN! I spoke without thinking again! Flippy heard that loud and clear, his face a really dark shade of red. I saw in between his fingers, he had a major nosebleed. "FLIPPY! You're bleeding!" He tried not to look at the blood, he got his napkin and began to clean his nose. I was worried, he gets nosebleeds SO easily.

I reached over the table, standing a bit, and me, being the biggest idiot in the world, forgot I had took off my sweater vest and unbuttoned a few buttons, so I'm pretty sure he got a clear view of my cleavage. Flippy just blushed even more. After we cleaned up Flippy, he paid the bill and led me to his place; he never said a word the entire way.

Flippy's house…

Flippy was unlocking his door, it was pitch black inside, and hence that it was already a little late and it was dark outside, Flippy was a little reluctant to let me in, but eventually let me inside. He closed the door behind us and flipped the switch on, his house were different shades of green and yellow, there were pictures, weapons, medals and awards on the walls and shelves. I gaped at how his house was, messy my ass! It was spotless! "wow…" Flippy turned to the couch and motioned for me to come too, he sat and I sat next to him.

12:30 at night…

"Finally!" we closed our notebooks, Flippy finally got the homework and kissed me on the lips, I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around him, he pushed me slightly, I lay back as he crawls over me, Oh man… I know where this is going… Flippy slowly cupped my breast, I squeaked, he immediately took his hand away, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to rush you." I blushed, "no, I just didn't expect it, that's all." Flippy nodded, and replaced his hand and softly kneaded my breast. I softly moaned at his touch, I could tell he was liking it too, because he was smiling.

His other hand found my other breast and kneaded it too, I was blushing a much deeper red, before I knew it, Flippy's hand was making its way to the bottom of my shirt. His hand traveled under my shirt and under my bra, cupping it. I moaned out loud and it got Flippy slightly excited. He pushed my shirt and bra up and was kissing my flesh, it felt… good. _It won't hurt…_ NO! His voice! It's back! _I'll take it nice and slow… _"Don't worry Flaky, I'll take it nice and slow." I widened my eyes and kicked him off. I covered myself with my arms, "No… please don't do that to me… Step-father… Don't… hurt me!" I was crying, Flippy's actions spurred that thought to life. A thought I never wanted to remember.

Flippy's P.O.V.

What happened to Flaky? She was enjoying it one second, then she kicked me! I rubbed my stomach, she looked frail, but she's actually strong, note to self, skinny white girls are actually strong. I came close to Flaky, "Flaky? What's wrong?" I touched her shoulder, but she flinched at my touch, "Oh my god. Flaky! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please! Can you forgive me?" She was crying hard, "Flippy… I… d-don't want him t-t-to hurt me… I don't want to relive… that pain… that pain…" I hugged her close to me, she must have been I her thoughts, cause she screamed, "DON'T! Please! I don't want it! Step-father! Don't touch me!" She was flailing about, she kicked her bag and something flew out, but right now, I don't care, I had to get her to calm down.

"Please… Don't hit… me…" Tears were flowing down her face and onto my shirt, I held her tightly to my chest, "I don't want you… to c-come here… I-I don't… stay… ay fr… ppy…" She ceased her struggles and was clutching my shirt, as she fell asleep. "Apparently her step-father did something to her, but for now," I pulled her shirt down, "I need to get you to bed." I walked over to my room, carrying Flaky bridal style. _Ooooo, you really screwed that up! _Not now Evil. _Fine, but when she wakes up and tries to get away from you, don't blame me! _I scowled, for now, I'll sleep it off, I slid into bed, holding Flaky to my chest and falling asleep, but my dreams were tainted, what happened to Flaky?

**SORRY! *dodges flaming arrows* huff huff… yeah, don't hate me, I hated to write this about Flaky, she's my favorite char of HTF so yeah, till next time! And yes people, this scene was crucial to the story, and don't worry, this story is far from over! :DDDDDD TILL NEXT TIME! :P And I want to tell you now, things are going to go downhill. BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE**


	4. Life sucks, you know?

**I AM BACK! Really, I need a life… but not now. I like doing this, and hey, people like it, so everything is good! Nightmare reviewer 2, they are NOT too young to do that, they can do that stuff as long as you're sixteen or above, hence why I made Flaky Sixteen, soooooooooooo… FUNTIME! :P I only got like five reviews this time, but hey, I'M NOT COMPLAINING! I LOVEZ YEW MAH LOYAL READERS! LIKE: 64maddness, Addicting Candy, Kigakari, and so on and so forth, anyway, I just want to say this, because some of you may be wondering why about this, 'Why is it that Flaky doesn't die?' It's because, I love Flaky, and everytime she died in the show, I was like, 'AWWWWW sadface!' so yeah, I don't enjoy Flaky's death, ANYWAY! TIME TO GET ON WITH THE SHOW! (the whole time I was writing this, I imagined it as a show. Cool huh?)**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high ****school**** gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

_P.S. I didn't want to write this…_

Chapter 4: Life sucks, you know?

Flippy's P.O.V.

I awoke first, I saw flaky still asleep in my arms, her soft breaths upon my chest, _Too bad she's not into you like that!_ I mentally socked Evil, Not now Evil, something is wrong with Flaky, _Maybe because she's, oh I don't know, traumatized! _What? No. Something really bad must have happened to her for her to be traumatized, everytime I look at her, I can't even imagine anything happening to her. _Yeah well, its girls like that that are the ones with mental issues. _SHUT UP EVIL! SHE DOES NOT HAVE MENTAL ISSUES! _Bull crap, you saw her face, especially when you tried to you know… *pelvic thrust* heh? Heh? _Evil, I hate you, _love you too! _

I slowly got out of bed and covered Flaky, I could still see the tear stains on her face, I picked up my cell phone off my end table and dialed Cuddles. I let it ring for a while then heard, "GOD DAMN YOU FLIPPY!" I turned the volume down, no need to wake up Flaky, _*does kissy noises* _I paid Evil no attention, _BAH! You suck! _"Cuddles, I know…"

"NO YOU DON'T! You took Flaky to your house! Who knows? SHE MIGHT BE A WOMAN NOW!"

"No she's not," I walked into my living room, afraid **Cuddles** will wake her up, "She bailed before I could do anything." _Nice genius,_ I winced at the stupidity of what I just said.

"YOU WHAT!" I held the phone a full three feet away from me and still heard that loud and clear, "KIDDING!" I heard Cuddles crying, "Why… a-are you s-s-so mean!" I face palmed myself, exactly why I'm friends with him, I will never know, I was about to say something when I heard, "Cuddles? Who are you talking to?" I widened my eyes, he did not… "UHHHHH! Talking to Flippy, Giggles!" I almost laughed out loud, and here **HE** was, getting mad at **ME** for being a little horny! "OHohHO! So you're getting mad at me, for being with Flaky, and here you are, sleeping with Giggles!" Cuddles was silent, "…Well shut up!" I laughed, trying to keep quiet; he did not just say that! He did not just say that! "What… hahaha… whatever! Just make sure you have plenty of rubbers! HAHAHAHAHA!" I fell to the ground, _I have to say, this is hilarious!_ For once I agree with you Evil!

"OKAY! Okay… So I'm guilty too…" I calmed myself down, "Okay, so…"

We stayed silent, "So we agree?" "agreed!" "Good, so yeah, I need to wake up Flaky, and don't worry! She's not a woman…! Yet!" I quickly hung up the phone, _So what now nimrod?_ How about you go die in a ditch and I figure something out! _That's cold… I'm going to kill you! _Yeah? You kill me, you die too!

I heard footsteps; I turned and saw Flaky rubbing her eyes, "Good morning Flip- WAIT! Don't we have school?" I patted her head, "don't worry, today is Saturday, so no school." Flaky smiled, it looked like she didn't remember anything at all about last night, and if she didn't want to talk about it, then we won't talk about it. _Talk about it! See what happens!_ NO!

Flaky straightened her clothes, "well since we don't have school, do you want to go out?" I was about to say yes, but then I remembered, "I have therapy with Disco bear…" Flaky looked a little down trodden, "Why don't you go hang out with your friends? You know Giggles, Petunia, and Lammy?" Flaky thought about it then nodded, her smile back on her face. She brought out her cell phone and began to call her friends, she went into the kitchen and was talking to her friends, I went back inside my room and put on some new clothes since I slept in the ones I had on yesterday. I was putting on my jacket when Flaky came in, "They're all getting ready, I need to go home and get dressed." I smiled and kissed her on the lips, "Have a nice day then."

I heard Flaky run down the hall and grab her bag before leaving and closing the door. Since someone else was going to come into my home, I decided to clean the living room a bit. I was vacuuming when the vacuum hit something under the table, I turned it off and checked what it was, it was a black journal with 'Flaky' written across in red.

Flaky's P.O.V.

It's okay that Flippy and I couldn't go on a date, but I'm not sure I want to be around him, last night… I saw him, at first I wanted it, but then I thought of _Him_. I took a deep breath, I won't let that ruin my relationship with Flippy, I'm just going to… forget it.

I arrived back at my home with Cuddles, when I opened the door and saw Giggles, buttoning up her shirt; she turned to me and smiled, "OH. Em. GEEEE! HIIIIIII Flaky!" For some reason I wanted to barf, "Hi Giggles!" I hugged her, she felt a little sweaty, like she was exercising or something, Cuddles turned the corner and saw me, he glomped me, "FLAKY! You're home!" Cuddles was sweaty too, why? Cuddles pulled me back and stared into my eyes, "Flaky? Are you a woman now?" Oh my god… "No. No I'm not Cuddles." He sighed a sigh of relief, "good," Giggles cleared her throat, "um, Flaky, Cuddles? You don't mind if I take a shower, do you?" We both shook our heads; Giggles giggled, then ran off to the bathroom.

I went into my room, I took off my clothing, I caught sight of myself in the mirror, _You shouldn't hide such a beautiful body…_ I shook my head; I wanted his voice out of my head! I opened my eyes and saw my body, the bruises were gone, and my pale skin shined. I remembered what happened last night, before I went crazy, I touched my breasts, Flippy had touched them, I blushed a little at the thought, I ran my hands on my stomach, Flippy had kissed me there, I touched my breasts again, and Flippy saw them. I blushed even more at the thought. What would have happened if I didn't stop him? _I'll take it nice and slow… _No… I think I know what would have happened. I sighed, it was two years ago, shouldn't I be fine by now?

I shook my head; I put on a white t-shirt and a dark red camisole over it, blue jeans with my favorite black studded belt and my dirty black converse. I got out of my room and saw Giggles coming out of the bathroom and in her clothes, her hair still wet from the shower, "well, Flaky? Do you want to go? We're going to go to the mall." I nodded; I smiled as Giggles took my hand and led me to where me and my friends were going to meet up.

I really think today is going to be a good day.

Flippy's P.O.V.

_Heeeeeeeyyy it's her diary! JACKPOT! _No! I'm not going to read it! It would be invasion of privacy! _You're such a bitch! If I was there I would have read it!_ NO! _Hey! There might be a reason Flaky flipped-out last night! Pun, intended! _Well… when you put it that way… I opened the book; it started right on the first page,

_Dear Diary, 10-28-XX_

_I hate being only thirteen! It's so unfair! All of my friends are all fourteen, and when I come in, they start going on about a, 'little kid' being there! Well, it's not cool! I'm almost fourteen! My birth day is in like, three days! And on that note, why is my birthday on Halloween! I'm afraid of everything! So it's a little ironic… oh well… I have nothing else to write today, so I will go and live my next three days of being thirteen to the fullest!_

_Flaky~_

Flaky's P.O.V.

We arrived at the Mall, Petunia and Lammy were already there, me and Lammy, we talked after the whole incident at school, I learned that she was a little sick in the mind, but other than her thinking her purse, Mr. Pickles was alive, she was a nice girl and she was cool to hang around with. Giggles waved to them, Petunia was wearing a white sleeveless sweater, a pair of new dark blue jeans and a pair of brown high heel boots, r hair was tied in a ponytail as usual, to me it looked like a skunk tail, especially with the whit streaks and her skunky animal ears on the top of her head. Lammy was dressed in a short white dress with a lilac colored skirt underneath, she had black thigh high socks and a pair of purple doll like shoes, along with her purse, Mr. Pickles.

Giggles complimented their wardrobe, I looked at what she was wearing, she had on a pink button-up shirt with hearts embodied on the shirt, a short red mini-skirt with white trimming on it, and white go-go boots. Don't ask, all she says about them, is that they're 'SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!' As I looked at what they're wearing, I look at myself, and keep thinking, next to them, I look like a boy almost… especially with my messy curly red hair and my sinister flakes.

Petunia came to me, "Hey, Flaky, we're hungry and we're going to the food court, want to come?" I noticed I hadn't eaten anything since last… night… I almost blushed at the thought, but I nodded, today, is all about hanging with my friends!

Flippy's P.O.V.

I smiled, she was a little hyper. I flipped the page, it cut right to Halloween, but for some reason, the page was covered in smudges and spots, like she was crying the whole time she was writing it. On some parts it was a little hard to read, but I could read it all,

_Dear… AH SCREW IT! I HATE MY LIFE! WHY! Why did it have to happen!_

_It was Halloween, I was dressed as a witch, I had thought that it was a little short, and a little revealing, but… I didn't expect it to happen! I was trick or treating with my friends, we were having a good time… When it was time to go home, mom said she had to go to her work and said she won't be home till tomorrow afternoon. I DIDN'T WANT HER TO GO! WHY? WHAT WAS SO GOD DAMN IMPORTANT THAT SHE HAD TO LEAVE HOME AND LEAVE ME WITH THAT BASTARD! As soon as mom left… Step father… he grabbed me; he grabbed me so hard I thought I was bruising…_

Flaky's P.O.V.

We came to the food court, The mole was making food, we turned to each other, we were thinking the same thing… 'something is going to happen.'

We went to the counter, we were all in the mood for Pizza, "One large cheese pizza please, The Mole nodded, he went to the back really quick and brought out a freshly baked Pizza, he asked for the money and we gave it to him. We sat and ate the Pizza, it was really good! I'm surprised The Mole could cook, with being Blind and all… After we ate, we noticed Lammy was gone, all we heard was, "DON'T DO IT !" we turned and saw Lammy sticking The Mole's head on a grill, she pulled off his head and was slamming his head with the refrigerator door repeatedly.

Lammy then screamed, "Mr. Pickles! Don't do it!" She then picked him up and threw him over the counter, he landed at the stairs, she jumped over the counter and ran to him, "PLEASE MR. PICKLES! DON'T DO IIIIIIIIIT!" She came to The Mole and curb stomped him. We ran to Lammy and calmed her down before she could kill anyone else. Lammy was crying, saying she was trying to stop Mr. Pickles, we just calmed her down, we really don't want her snapping again.

We went into another store, it was a clothing store, by that time, Lammy was already calmed down, "Hey let's try on some clothes!" We all took off in different directions, I kind of forgot what it was like to hang with good friends, even if one of them was a killer.

Flippy's P.O.V.

Oh god… It's not what I think it is… please don't say it… I buried my face in my hands, I could already feel myself crying, god… I quickly wiped off my tears, I had to find out if my suspicions were true, and please… please don't let me be right… I looked at the page again. I really didn't want to keep reading…

_He threw me in my room and locked the door, I can still hear his voice as he slowly walked to me, he said things like, 'you look really nice in that dress Flaky…' I tried to open the window, but he stopped me, 'don't run, no one will believe you, not even your mother, she too in love with me to believe what you're going to tell her.' He said, I hate his voice, I hate his smell, I hate everything about him! He hit me. He hit me some many times on my arms, legs, torso, all except my face, he didn't want anyone to know… even after, it's only been a few hours, but I can still feel him, I can still hear his pants and moans, I can still feel the pain, the pain… the pain as he did that to me… I HATE MY LIFE! I'm hurting so much… it hurts down there… I need a shower, but even then. I'm sure I still won't feel clean,, no matter how many times I wash myself, and I know, I won't forget his smirking face as he was over me. NEVER._

_(I'm not sure I am Flaky… maybe I'm someone else who was living this nightmare? Please?)_

Flaky's P.O.V.

I had picked out different stuff, we all met by the changing rooms, we all had a giant pile of different clothes in our arms, we all went into different booths and tried them on, Giggles dressed as a cowgirl, she was cute with her hat and plaid shirt and shorts, Petunia came out in a long dress with a feather boa, she twirled and did a sexy pose, she cracked up as she did it, Lammy came out in a baby doll dress, she made her trade-mark puppy dog eyes, I came out as a rocker chick, I played an invisible guitar.

We all laughed and went back in the booths and tried on other stuff, Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, and me, we had fun putting on and trying on different stuff, we hadn't laughed like that in like… ever! When we were done messing with clothes, we left all of them off their hangers, inside out, and in the booths as we sneaked out.

We were having a ball as we went into other stores and looked at stuff or when we came into the fountain we took off our shoes and jumped in, we splashed so many people before mall security came and chased us out. Nothing could spoil this day. _Slow… _spoke too soon.

We came to a rest area, we began to talk all about the most holy of all conversations between girls. Boys.

"Sooooo, Giggles! Spill! What's been going on with you and Cuddles?" Giggles twirled her hair that was in a side ponytail, "well, he's like, soooo hot! Also he's just the sweetest thing! He gave me flowers on our first date!" We all awed, Yes, even I am, at times, girly. "I know! He also took me to the movies, to go see 'Leap year', but before the next showing which we got tickets for, Flippy burst through and started to kill everyone again!" everyone except me, all groaned, "Thank god he didn't kill us, but even after Flippy stopped, they still showed the movie, it was so-" "good right?" I finished for her, Giggles looked at me, "Oh Flaky, you saw the movie?" I nodded, "I saw it with Flippy." Giggles and Petunia stared at me, "Flippy took you on a _date?_"

Flippy's P.O.V.

I threw the journal at the wall, I stood up and punched the wall, I punched it till my hands and knuckles were bleeding, but even then, I didn't stop. "How could I be so… so…? Fucking selfish!" I kicked the wall, "she was hurting! And I tried to do… that!" I placed my hands on my face, I stared at the blood, "Why won't I FUCKING change!" _Nah… I like seeing you suffer, so… I don't want to come out. _You are going to come out! You're going to come out and you are going to kill! I slid to the floor, my back against the wall, I punched it again, "I'm terrible…" I let the tears flow down my face, if Disco bear comes; I'm not letting him in!

Flaky's P.O.V.

"yeah! He took me to the movies and dinner." We all giggled, I expected them to be very mad about me dating Flippy, but they were okay with it, "So? What happened? After dinner?" I shifted in my seat, apparently I gave them the wrong message, they giggled like perverts, "We didn't do anything! We were, but…" They stopped they leaned forward, "we just got out of the mood." They sat back down, "BORING!" I scoffed, "well sorry if my date wasn't filled with sex like you guys wanted it to!" They laughed, and I laughed, Giggles then told us, that she then slept with Cuddles last night, "It was just soooo amazing!" We laughed, Petunia then told us how she liked Nutty, we laughed again cause we thought she wasn't serious, she then hit us then said she was serious.

Lammy, was a little embarrassed to say who she liked, we got it out of her and she said she liked Toothy. We awed, they would make a cute couple!

It was getting late, we decided to go home, Giggles asked me if she could go to my house and just not come back till tomorrow, "OKAY!" She happily ran off, no doubt in my mind what she was going to do, I walked to Flippy's house, I don't think he would mind me being there.

Flippy's P.O.V.

I heard a knock on my door, Disco bear came earlier, but I sent him off with a punch in the face, I opened it to see Flaky, I almost cried again when I saw her, she was smiling so innocently, it almost made me think that nothing had had happened to her. I hugged her tightly, she was shocked but hugged me back anyway.

I really don't know how it happened. I found her diary, and read it! How could I tell her? She might hate me for it, I could lie and say I found it already open, but then I would be forced later on to say that I did open it, or- _SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! _Meh…

"Flaky?" She pulled back and looked at me, he face looked so… forgiving, like I could say anything and she would forgive me, "I… I found your diary, you left it here." She widened her eyes, I could see it, she had tears coming, I cupped her face and stared into her eyes, my eyes told her everything.

She broke down and cried, "YOU READ IT!" she softly hit me repeatedly, "H-how… c-c-could you! Wait…" She looked me in the eye, "You read the second page didn't you?" I broke eye contact. She slapped me, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" She turned away but I held on her arm, "LET ME GO!" I pulled her in my embrace, I was talking gently to her, "I was curios, but please Flaky, what I read doesn't change anything…" She stopped struggling, she cried in my embrace. She was so small and frail, her being, her souls, was fragile, and needed protecting. "I promise to protect you as much as possible."

Flaky met my eyes and whispered, "I love you."

I kissed her gently, When I broke the kiss, I whispered, "I love you too." I held her, one hand behind her head, another behind her waist, _let's see how long you can keep that promise. _Shut up Evil.

**! *Crys* I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE THIS! I DIDN'T~! *wipes eyes* I need to calm doooooooooooooown! *cries yet again* A-A-Anyway… Please review… AND THIS WAS CRUICIAL! *MORE F-ING TEARS* I'M SORRY FLAKY! REVIEW! IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! AND IF YOU REVIEW A LOT… I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER HAPPIER! *CRY***

**See you next time… *Sees rocket launchers* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***Runs like Hell***


	5. Peace and quiet

***sees people come in* Hello my readers, I have noticed that I'm not getting many reviews, do you all hate me for doing that to poor Flaky? *sees people nodding* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Cries yet again* *Evil comes in and slaps me* GET IT TOGETHER WRITER! *I cry more and run off to my crying corner* *Evil is left alone* *Evil sees the finished chapter* Well at least she had the heart to at least finish this chapter. *picks up my side note* Ah yes, she would like to apologize for her random moments in her FanFic, she says, 'Every Fic must at least have a balance of comedy, drama, seriousness, and so on. But making sure of how to do it is what's hard.' Anyway, she's saying, 'working for three hours straight, no saving and no USB's is fucking hard!' Anyway, Gunslinger would like to continue this, and please, leave reviews so she doesn't lose heart and quit this fic in the middle. *Evil goes off to go kill Disco Bear cuz he's a pedo and he's annoying* *before leaving, Evil sees a glass of lemonade and drinks it***

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high ****school**** gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

P.S. I hate it when little kids ask me that question; it makes me want to kick them.

Chapter 5: peace and quiet…

Flaky's P.O.V.

Flippy has been really gentle lately, I stared at the T.V., Flippy had me in between his legs and had his arms wrapped around me, I held a bowl of popcorn as we watched re-runs of a cheesy soap-opera, "You know Flaky," Flippy started, I looked up and stared into his face, "It's been getting colder." I nodded; we had to change our uniforms to our winter ones. The only difference between them is that the sleeves are longer. And the sweater vest is actually a sweater. "Yeah, it is getting colder…" I settled into his embrace, these last few weeks have been great, except, Flippy hasn't made any more sexual advances, he's probably afraid I'll flip-out again.

But when I think about it, it's getting close to that time again… It's getting close to Halloween. Flippy must have felt that I was suddenly depressed, "Look Flaky, we can just stay home and stay away from everyone on-" I shook my head, "No, What's best is that I just try and live my life," I breathed deeply, "I need to be around people, and get on with my life." I smiled brightly, Flippy smiled too, "If that's how you feel," Flippy kissed my head, "then it's okay to tell you we got invited to a Halloween party." I cocked my head, "Everyone from school is going to be there." I thought about it, I could see my friends, and Flippy would be there. "Okay." Flippy nodded, "Then we need to get you a costume."

I nodded, _huh… a costume. I haven't participated in Halloween since that day…_ "What do you think I would look good as, Flippy?" Flippy leaned his head on top of mine, "hmmm… maybe a… Angel?" I giggled, "You just want me to dress up in a skimpy Angel outfit don't you?" I felt Flippy tighten his hold on my waist, "Maybe… maybe I just see you as my angel." I blushed; I hate it when he gets all mushy, it gets me all frazzled.

"Well… If I dress up as an angel." I poked his face, "then you have to be a demon." Flippy brushed my finger away and laughed, apparently, we both could see the irony of it. Flippy smiled, "fine, fine. If that's the case, we should go get our costumes before the store closes." I got up, Flippy checked his wallet, "I have just about enough, c'mon, let's go." I grabbed his hand, we walked out his door, which he locked, and we walked to the store.

The store… (I have no name for it)

When we got there, we saw little kids and their parents buying all kinds of Halloween things, we turned and saw the adult size costumes, we began to search for our costumes, "Hey, Flaky, I found yours." He pulled out a costume for the Shin Megami Tensei Angel. "Flippy, that is just a bunch of leather, and I'm not going to wear that so put it back." Flippy chuckled, "It was worth a shot." I rolled my eyes, are all men perverts? We kept looking for one for me, till I found one that wasn't _too_ skimpy, Flippy wanted the SMT Angel, but I insisted on the one I found. "Okay…" Flippy was faking sadness, "and here I was imagining you as that angel…" I bopped him on the head, "Now we just need to find you a costume."

Flippy was searching when a small child came to us, "Hey! Aren't you guys too old for trick or treating?" Flippy had gotten angry, I could tell, I crouched to the ground and got to eye level with the small child, her cat ears folded back, "We're not going trick or treating, we're going to a costume party, and it's not nice to say things like that," I stared at Flippy who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "because some people might kick you for that." The little girl put her head down, "I'm sorry," I patted her head, "Apology accepted, now go and find your mom." She nodded, and ran to wherever her mother was. "You know," I got up, "it's rare to see a small kid say they're sorry," Flippy said as I went back to finding him a costume.

"Hey! I found one!" It was a costume of an Incubus, "HEY! And you get mad at me for pulling out that Angel costume!" I laughed, "It was a joke Flippy…" We finally settled it, we made a deal if I make the dress slightly shorter, Flippy would agree to be the Incubus. We paid for our costumes, as soon as the cashier put them in the bag, Cuddles and Giggles came to us, they already bought their costumes, "hey guys! Did you get your costumes?" we nodded, Giggles giggled, "want to know what we're doing, Cuddles looked to the side, if this was an anime, there would be a rain cloud over his head,

"I'm going to be a cowgirl and Cuddles will be my steed!" we widened our eyes, I was going to laugh but clamped a hand over my mouth, Giggles looked at me, "why are you laughing Flaky?" I laughed; Flippy couldn't help but laugh too. "Are you going to ride him, Giggles?" Flippy said between laughter, Giggles got the joke, "Yes I will!" She stood triumphantly, Cuddles was still in his little emo mood, (What? Teenagers act like this…)

After we were done laughing, Giggles asked us, "So what are you guys going to wear?" "An Angel and a demon." Giggles laughed too, "That's a little ironic, don't you think?" Flippy put an arm around me, by this time, Cuddles stopped giving glares at Flippy, "Don't worry, we already laughed at home a while ago." Giggles suddenly said, "Oh yeah! Halloween is your birthday, right Flaky?" I nodded, "Soooo we're going to turn this into a birthday party for you!" I blushed, "N-no… It's okay…" Giggles hugged me, "NO! Everyone in this town really likes you! And this is the perfect way to show it!" Giggles brought out a piece of paper and wrote something, "here," she handed us the paper, "it says when to get there, and where it's being held," she grabbed Cuddles arm and dragged him away.

We grabbed our bag and made our way to Flippy's house, I had practically moved in, since I spend more time here then at Cuddles's house.

Flippy's House…

Flippy unlocked the door; we made our way back in, Flippy pulled out his costume, "hmmm… I'm going to try it on, why don't you try yours on too?" I nodded, I pulled out mine, I went to the bathroom and pulled my clothes off, "now… how the hell do I get it on?" I eventually found out how to get it on and slipped it on, the hemline ended right in the middle of my hips, "AHHHH! It's so short!" I desperately tried to pull it down, after I stretched it a bit, I put on the detachable wings, they weren't very big, and they weren't very small, I attached the halo on the head band and slipped it on, I looked in the mirror.

I saw a pale skinny girl with red hair, porcupine ears, and an angel outfit, I suddenly heard a knock at the door, I opened it a little, I saw Flippy in his costume, he had on black pants, his combat boots, detachable demon wings, and pair of devil horns on the top of his head, he tried to open the door more, but I stopped him, "awwww… you see my costume, but I don't get to see yours." I rolled my eyes, I opened the door and he saw me in my costume, Flippy wolf whistled, "Now that's hot." I blushed and softly kicked him, he kissed me on my lips, "You really do look cute." I smiled, "and you look…" I kept my eyes from wandering to his lower regions; he noticed this, "what?" his face was inches from mine. "You look nice…"

Flippy chuckled; he whispered in my ear, "I'm hungry." I laughed, "Fine, I'll make you something to eat." Flippy grabbed my arms softly, "not that kind of hungry." I cocked my head, "I'm an incubus, and what do they feed on?" I blushed immensely, "AH! O-oh…" I started to fidget slightly, "please Flaky…" his hot breath on my neck was driving me nuts! I don't know… maybe I should do this… Maybe then I could finally get over this. "Please…" he kissed my neck with gentleness, it felt really nice.

Flippy then picked me up bridal-style, "W-where are we going?"

Flippy's Bedroom… (*wink*)

Flippy kissed me on my lips, his tongue entered my mouth, I knew what to do this time, I started to kiss him back. Our tongues started a battle for dominance, Flippy, easily won, explored all of my mouth, giving it equal attention. He broke the kiss, "Flaky, are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded, "I want you, Flippy."

Flippy detached my wings, and kissed my neck and shoulders, I blushed and softly moaned at his touch, he slowly slid my dress off of me, he kissed the exposed flesh. Flippy met my eyes for a moment, I nodded, he moved his hands to my bra, his hands quickly unclasped it, I had the urge to cover my breasts but stopped when I felt his hands on my breasts, he massaged them, his hands being gentle yet rough, he moved one of his hands away and brought his mouth over it and clamped his mouth on it. I moaned out loud, I could feel Flippy's tongue on my flesh, it felt really great, I hungered for more.

Flippy then bit down slightly, it made me arch my back, I could hear Flippy chuckle. He let his hands run down my sides, slightly tickling me, he reached to my panties, I was a little nervous, Flippy noticed this, "we don't have to continue this Flaky, we can stop," I shook my head. I don't want him to stop, _but you promised yourself you wouldn't do this. _No, I do, because Flippy loves me. _He doesn't love you, he just wants to get in there then leave after he's done. _No. You're wrong.

Flippy lightly rubbed my womanhood; it sent jolts through my body. He watched my every reaction, he saw my face flush as he softly rubbed me, he saw my eyes open when he stuck a finger inside of me when he pushed my panties to the side, he saw my panting face as he withdrew then slammed his finger back inside of me. This was a pleasurable torture. I moaned as he added another finger inside of me, the added finger against my walls was making me excited.

Flippy's P.O.V.

Oh my god… seeing her moaning with my touch is just plain intoxicating. _LET ME OUT! I WANT A TASTE OF THAT! _NO! She's mine! I can't control myself much longer! I slipped my fingers out of her, she relaxed, I slid her panties off of her, then I immediately dove down and stuck my tongue inside of her, I could hear her gasp for breath as she felt my tongue inside of her, her moans are like sweet music to me. As I sucked her womanhood, I stuck my fingers back inside of her, and started to pump her. I could hear her moans of ecstasy as she steadily got more of my love.

I suddenly felt her start to tense up as she came in my mouth; her sweet liquid was swallowed by me in a matter of seconds. Flaky slowly calmed back down, I stared into her eyes, asking her for permission. She nodded, I swiftly undid my pants and let them drop to the floor, I slipped off my boots and was left with my wings, horns and boxers. I took off my wings and horns, Flaky just stared at the bulge in my boxers, "It's so… big." I smiled, "will it fit?" I nuzzled her neck, "It will, but are you positive you really want to continue?" Flaky just nodded and mouthed the words, 'I love you'.

I slid out of my boxers, I threw them in the corner, I spread Flaky's legs, she was scared, I could tell, _so what? Go ahead and just have your way with her. _No. I stroked her face; it seemed to soothe her, I positioned myself at her entrance, "Flaky, it might hurt, but it won't hurt that much unless you relax." Flaky took some deep breaths, trying to relax. When she nodded, I started to press myself into her; she tensed up a bit, but tried her best to relax.

When I slid deeper into her, I could see tears already on her face, I stopped and kissed her tears away, I then slid the rest of the way in. Flaky was trembling under me, holding back moans of pain, I waited for her to settle.

Flaky's P.O.V.

I nodded to Flippy, and then he slowly slid back out, and then slammed into me, he repeated this slowly, every time, slowly turning the pain, into pleasure. I moaned with each of his slow thrusts, _I'll take it nice and slow… _NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I could feel Flippy making the thrusts faster and harder each time, making me moan out loud with greater volume each time, soon, Flippy's own, 'manly' grunts and moans joined mine. _Why do you hide such a beautiful body? _I wrapped my arms around Flippy, bringing him close to me, _Flaky… _"Flaky…" I heard Flippy moan out, I began to moan his name out as the thrusts became rapid and hard.

Flippy was losing himself as he made his thrusts wilder, I couldn't imagine him going any faster.

_Flaky…_

"Flaky…"

_Flaky!_

"Flaky!"

_FLAKY!_

"FLAKY!"

I screamed out Flippy's name while coming with him at the same time. We collapsed on his bed, Flippy held me tightly; he kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear, "I love you so much Flaky."

NEXT MORNING!

I awoke to see a naked Flippy hugging me under the covers. I widened my eyes, "did we…?" Flippy nodded, I jumped slightly, I didn't know he was awake! Flippy nuzzled me, his Green eyes staring into my red ones. "You were amazing last night." I blushed, Flippy kissed me again, "We need to wake up now birthday girl." I widened my eyes, today is my 17th birthday! Flippy smiled then kissed me seventeen times, then one on my nose for luck. I giggled.

Later on… at nighttime…

"Really Flippy," I bopped his head, "this time don't get all horny when you see me in my costume!" Flippy scratched the back of his head, "I couldn't help it!" I scowled, "You're an idiot…" Flippy hugged me, our wings collided, "But I'm your idiot."

I pushed him off, he can be such an idiot.

The meeting place, club tree… (LOL)

I dragged Flippy inside, he was staring at a bush, but he wouldn't say why. We went inside and immediately our friends yelled out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLAKY!" I blushed, some guys were eyeing me, but Flippy came in and wrapped an arm around me, they immediately shirked away.

We were having so much fun in the party, we danced and joked, we saw Giggles getting a piggy back ride from Cuddles, Petunia was with Nutty, Lammy was talking with Toothy, everything was so much fun! Me and Flippy had tons of fun, we won the costume contest.

But by now… you should know, my life has flaws.

When we were talking with our friends, I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to expect Flippy. But what I saw made me want to scream.

It was my step-father.

**DUN DUN ! Well, I'm back, I finally got over my crying, *throws confetti* and I want to say this, Hey, 64Maddness! Did you like this chapter! :P Oh well. Time for me to go so… BYE BYESA! REVIEW!**


	6. Fighting

**HELLO MY READERS! So sorry about last time, writer's block is the worst. Anyway, I really do thank you all for sending me some ideas! You guys are really great, and because of those ideas, I made a chapter! *Throws confetti* *Evil comes in* DAMN YOU WRITER! *I look at Evil* what did I do? YOU GAVE ME TO** **punkangel208394****! *I roll my eyes* so? It's not like she locked you in a cage. SHE DID! *I look at punkangel208394* I commend you! Not many people can do that! WHAT! YOU COMMEND THAT PERSON! Yeah… :P Anyway, nightmare reviewer 2, yeah the story is getting vulgar, but I'm using stuff me and my friends in high school say to each other, so I just want to make the characters more like real teenagers. You understand right? Good! So anyway, here it is! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female ****students****, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

P.S. I'm sorry, but it had to be done! The old one was messing up, it was deleting comments, and I couldn't access the other chapters, plus, something else was happening, so it was harder to get my new chapter in! Anyway, I had to do a re-do… I just hope I can get all of my reviews back… But I know it might take awhile for that. Especially with all 37 reviews! :( Sad face…

P.S.- P.S. My OC Mimi will be making her appearance finally! :P

Chapter 6: Fighting

Flaky's P.O.V.

No… He… he's here… I took a few steps away from him, he just stared at me with his yellow dog-like eyes. His pointed dog ears not moving an inch, "Flaky? Why do you walk away from me?" I shook my head, people were starting to turn to us, the music was slowly dying down. "Why are you here?" I croaked out, for some reason, my voice didn't want to work, "Why?" he came close to me, he reached out and touched my cheek, "because I want to see you again Flaky." Someone else's hand came and pushed his away, it was Flippy.

"Sorry sir, but this is a private party," Flippy pulled me close to him, a protective arm around my waist, I just trembled. "So sorry," he said, "I just came here to see Flaky." I widened my eyes, "NO!" I screamed out, Flippy turned to me, "Is he-?" I nodded my head vigorously, Flippy caressed my cheek, "I promised to protect you," I looked at him, "and I'm going to keep that promise." I instantly knew what was going to happen, but there was no stopping Flippy.

Flippy then bit his finger, I saw some blood come out, he then stared at it. I duck for cover behind a table, some people followed my example as Flippy was closing his eyes and was hyper-ventilating.

(Evil) Flippy's P.O.V.

Now this is more like it… _Please Evil, just kill him, not anyone else, in exchange, I'll let you kill him any way you like. _Sounds like a plan. I opened my eyes, the bastard was looking at me, his brown hair was close to his face, it looked disgusting. "So you're him huh?" The guy stared at me, "and who might you be referring to?" I spat at the ground, "Flaky's step-father." He chuckled, "Yes. Have you heard of me?" I ran to him and upper-cutted him.

He was sent flying back-wards, he crashed into a table, people, by now, were running. I walked to him, he can't be dead no- I was snapped out of my thoughts by him pulling me by the arm and kicking me in the stomach as he brought me down. He then punched me in the face, but I retaliated by scratching him the arm with my knife which I always kept handy. He hissed in pain, leaving open a chance for me to get my arm out, I then grabbed his head and slammed it against the broken table.

He kicked me off then was on me, he was then starting to beat me as I was under him. I then cut his stomach, but not deep enough to cut into him, but enough to get him startled. He hesitated, processing the pain, he looked at me, and pure hate was in his eyes. He grabbed the punch bowl and broke it, he grabbed a piece of the glass and was about to stab me. I brought my knife out just in time to deflect the blow, and try to cut him again, I missed.

He charged towards me, he tried sweep my legs, but I was too quick for him, I jumped over his leg, and kicked him in the face. Take that bitch! _Evil! Pay attention!_ He retaliated by punching me in the gut, and sending me towards the floor. I saw some stray string on the floor, picked it up and sweep-kicked him. As he fell to the ground I got on top of him and wrapped the string round his neck. I pulled and saw it tighten on his neck, he started to grab for it, but I really didn't care, I love the face of pain and suffering that he has on.

_EVIL! Look out! _I saw that he cut the string off and pulled his foot back, he used it to push me off, I was sent back, but at least I'm on my feet. He got up, he was rubbing his neck, "You're pretty good." I smirked, He then dashed towards me, but he was open.

I then grabbed his arm and turned it in a weird angle, the pleasuring sound of cracking bones filled the room; he cried out, it sounded much better than the other screams of pain that I have heard. He then grabbed my arm with his other arm and quickly did the same to me.

That bastard! How dare he, break MY arm! _It's mine too…_ He then switched my knife to my other hand, I stepped back a bit and placed my bone back in its place.

"Bastard." I hissed out, glaring daggers in his skull. He then smirked, he ran to me and was hitting me in the stomach and chest with his good arm. I was able to block a few of his attacks, but with my other arm pretty much dead, I tried to block with one hand.

He then grabbed my knife from my hand and began to cut my arm, I cried out in pain. Huh… so this is the pain I cause to my victims… I then kicked him in the face and took the chance to reclaim my knife and stab him in the arm, he then kicked me in my stomach and brought me to my knees.

I looked at him, he was ripping my knife out of his arm, he looked at me with hate in his eyes, he held my knife in his hand, it seemed I missed my mark at dislodging his joint. He walked to me and held the knife above my head.

"I really hoped you would be a lot better than that." He brought the knife to my cheek, he slowly brought it down my face, leaving a cut on my face, I spat in his eye. He widened his eye and brought the knife back, it quickly brought it back down.

He was thrown back, the knife fell from his hand to in front of me, I looked up and saw Flaky there. "Are you okay Flippy?" I scowled, "do I look okay?" she smiled, then turned her attention back to him. He was wiping blood off his mouth, did Flaky just…? She was rubbing her hand, it had a little blood on it.

"Now, now Flaky." He got back up, "do you think it's a good thing to hit your father?" She clenched her teeth, "YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!" She stood her ground as she yelled this to him, he feigned hurt, "Flaky. I'm hurt. How could you say that?" I quickly got up and ran to him and dug my hand into his neck.

I was about to get my knife and jab it in his head, but he grabbed my knife and stabbed me in the shoulder, "I grow bored of our squabble," he pulled it out, "So I must get going." He got out of my grip, and began to walk away. I was in shock, was he really just walking away from a fight with me! I closed my eyes.

Flippy's P.O.V.

I was going to get up, but then it hit me, what am I going to do? Slap him in the face with a dead arm and punch him with an arm that is strained? And what if I lose, and Flaky is left alone a whole night? He might know where we live!

I got up, Flaky came to me, she was looking me over, checking to see if I was alright. "Are you okay Flippy?" She had on eyes of concern, I smiled, "I'm fine, just a few bruises." She hit me, "YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE BROKEN ARM!"

I winced, "I know," I kissed the top of her head, "but it won't heal quickly." Flaky looked down trodden, she turned to see her step-father leaving, but at that moment he was turning and smirking at her. She just turned away. "Flaky, I won't be able to protect you easily with this broken arm." Flaky nodded, she understood, "Remember, when you're done, stay with Cuddles, and don't leave his sight, okay?" She nodded, she located Cuddles, who was nearby.

I handed her my knife which was on the floor, she took it, and looked me in the eyes, she didn't want to do it. I smiled and nodded. She shut her eyes closed and stabbed me in the heart. The pain coursed through my body, and I slowly closed my eyes. When was the last time I died in this town?

The next morning, Flaky's P.O.V.

I waited in the waiting room with Cuddles, he had his arm around me, keeping me warm. Sniffles then stepped into view, he saw me and waved me over. I quickly ran to him, Sniffles pointed to a room but held my arm, "He's getting dressed right now, I don't want you to walk in on him, naked." I smiled, "its okay, I've seen it before." Sniffles then let go of my arm, I opened the door to see Flippy, except… He was shirtless. I walked in on him when he was tying his boots on, his camo pants tucked inside his boots, and no shirt on.

"Hey Flaky!" he smiled, I slapped him, "DON'T EVER TELL ME TO KILL YOU AGAIN!" Flippy hugged me tightly, "I never said to do that, I just mentioned it." I just held onto him. "At least I'm keeping my promise." I smiled. He let go and was putting on his black muscle shirt, while also slipping on his dog tags. I waited for him to finish getting dressed, as he was putting his camo coat and hat on, his cell phone started to go off, a national anthem ringer went off.

Flippy's eyes went wide, "What is this?" He picked his cell phone up, "Why is he calling me?" He answered it, He saluted, "Commander SIR! First Lieutenant Flippy at your service SIR!" His commander? Some talking was coming from the phone, Flippy was grunting in replies, "Yes sir! Affirmative sir! I will contact you with my reply soon sir!" he hung up. I raised an eye-brow, "Who was that?" He scratched the back of his head, "it was my commander from when I was in the war. He wanted me to come in and do some military stuff, he said it would count as schooling so I could graduate there. I would have to leave here for awhile, like ten months." I widened my eyes, "You're… leaving…?" He shook his head, "he said it would benefit me greatly, but I'm deciding against it."

I stomped my foot, "NO! How could you do that! You said it would benefit you!" Flippy shook his head, "But if I go, then you will be vulnerable to your step-father." I took a sudden interest in my black flip-flops. Flippy cupped my face, "besides, I have to protect you." I shook my head, "No. I want you to go." Flippy sighed, "Flaky-" I cut in, "NO, I need you to listen." I was shocked, I never back-talk. "I have to learn how to take care of myself, and if you're here all the time, then I won't ever learn!" I placed my hands on my hips, "And like you said, it will help you for later on in life! So you are going!" Flippy just stared at me in shock.

He then broke into a smile, "okay, you win." I smiled at him, "It seems you have grown a little bit of a back bone while dating me." I blushed at that comment, "No I didn't…" Flippy rolled his eyes, "Yeah you did! You punched your step-father in the face, you back-talked me, you learned to wear skirts, and you made lots of friends _AND_…" he brought his face close to mine, "you stole my heart." I kissed him, "Make sure to find out when you need to leave!"

Back at home…

Flippy's P.O.V.

"All I'm saying, is that we need to be ready for anything, especially with your step-father on the loose!" Women! They are so stubborn! All I want to do is set up some traps around the house, but nooooooo Flaky says, 'what if some of our friends come over? Then they might set off the traps!' I swear, sometimes she forgets we come back to life the next morning. _I say, we kill her! _Evil you stay out of this! _Just a suggestion. _Yeah? Well, suggestion ignored! I heard some noises coming from the next door house, I motioned towards it, Flaky catching my drift.

We crawled to the window, and poked our heads out, we opened the curtains and saw a blue cat-girl. She was moving boxes into the house. Flaky sighed, "It's just a new neighbor." I stared, maybe this girl is trouble! "Let's go say hi Flippy." I stared at Flaky, "why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?"

Next door…

Flaky's P.O.V.

I had to literally drag Flippy out the door and to the next door house, "NO! I DON'T WANT TO MEET THE SCARY PERSON!" "FLIPPY! YOU ARE MUCH MORE SCARY THAN MY STEP-FATHER, I'M PRETTY SURE YOU ARE SCARIER THAN OUR NEW NEIGHBOR!" My yelling had startled our neighbor, she dropped the box she had in her hands, and whirled towards us, "who's-" She saw us, well, she saw me dragging Flippy there by his legs, as he was clawing the ground like a cartoon. "Umm… Can I help you?" I turned to her, I accidentally dropped Flippy's legs and they hit the ground, "Umm, my name is Flaky, and this is my boy-friend, Flippy, we're your neighbors." She smiled, when I'm up-close to her, I can see an 'x' scar on her right cheek.

"My name is Mimi, I came here yesterday, but I got hit by a truck being driven by a mole." I rolled my eyes, "sorry, but this town has problems, like making a blind boy drive cars, and hand-less beaver man making all the repairs in this town and a stupid moose man who was almost every job here in this town." Mimi just stood there, processing all of that information. "I guess I better be careful now." She laughed, I guess I have found another friend.

**Me: WOOOT! Done! :P it took me awhile, but I finally did it!**

**Mimi: And I made an appearance!**

**Me: Yeah you did. Anyone you have your sights set on yet Mimi?**

**Mimi: Yeah I met this really nice guy! And he sold me a cool watch too! :3**

**Me: *stares at audience* I'm pretty sure you know who it is. Btw, I know what I want to do when I'm done with this fic! I'm going to do mean whiles! You know, tell the stories of certain couples that were going on during this fic! :P Pretty good idea huh? Well, I hope to do those when I'm done with this, wait… this is almost halfway done! Huh… how time flies! :P REMEMBERS: ALMOST! :DDDDDDDDDDD**

**BTW: Punkangel208394, like I said in the first chapter, it got messed up, I guess a virus attacked it or something, so I had to 'redo' the story. Get it? GOOD! :P**


	7. Thanksgiving Horror

**I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE, BUT YOU WILL EAT IT BEFORE I SHOVE IT DON YOUR THROAT!*is yelling at my imaginary editor* *I notice you people staring at me* oh. Hi. Well, hello again, It's me Gunslingers-White-Rose, anyway, I want to thank you my loyal readers for coming back! *hugs you all* Also, my idea book is full of… ideas, and I really m excited to be using them again! And I'm sorry for the last chapter, sorry if the fight scene sucked. I'M NOT GOOD AT FIGHT SCENES! DDDDDDDDD: SADFACE! Anyway, ****punkangel208394, nightmare reviewer 2, addicting candy and kigakari, thank you all for coming back and reviewing the story! If I could, I would give you guys a ****cookie. Well… hmmm… Anyway, please enjoy my next chapter of, 'Story of my life (Redo)'.**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female ****students****, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

**P.S. there might be a lemon in here… because I lost my lemon that I was eating, and I want it back! Sadface… plus: do you like the title of this chapter?**

Chapter 7: Thanksgiving Horror

Flaky's P.O.V.

"Flippy! Make sure to get my roast out of the oven!" I saw Flippy dash out of the bathroom, he had a comb stuck in his hair, I rolled my eyes, I had to get the rest of the laundry out of the dryer. I pulled out the different pieces of clothing; I had to make sure all of Flippy's camo uniforms were clean, for he had to leave in the same week of new years. I stopped what I was doing.

I brought the cloth to my face and breathed in deeply, savoring the smell of Flippy. He had just a wonderful smell, the smell of a man that everywoman loves, but also a hint of the woods, like he was hugging a tree for the last four hours instead of destoying it when he was Evil.

I started to tear up, I really didn't want Flippy to leave, I love him, I love him with all of my heart. I started to cry, Flippy must have heard my hiccups and my sobs, because he came to me with speed, "Flaky! What hap-" Flippy saw me, i was already at the point where i couldn't stop myself anymore. I turned and saw him, he stared at me, "Flaky..." He wrapped his arms around me, his smell and loving embrace started to drown out my sobs.

"I don't have to leave Flaky... I could stay here with you." I shook my head, I murmured, "You need to go Flippy..." Flippy nuzzled my head, "Then you need to stop crying everytime you see my clothes." I nodded, how many times did I nod at that question since that day?

Flash back... A few days after Flaky's birthday party...

_Flippy had finally agreed, he would go to his old base and do his classes, he also said that Principle Pop would let him out, so everything was set. Flippy was on the couch, he had pulled out his cell-phone, he dialed the number for his Commanders phone. He let it ring for awhile before it piucked up, I was nearby, I was talking with Mimi, she was interesting, till Flippy spoke up, "Commander SIR! It is Flippy SIR!" He waited, he was silent for a little while before saying, "Affirmative SIR! What day will it be SIR?"_

_Flippy nodded, his gaze looked like it was looking off into the future. He closed his phone when he said his goodbyes. Flippy turned to me, "Flaky, it's been settled," I nodded, Mimi was clutching my hand, she knew what was going on, and was there to cheer me up unless it was bad. I looked Flippy in the eye, he said, "I leave for my base on January 4th. I nodded, my head hanging, Mimi patted my back, i turned to see her smiling face, "It will be okay," I stared at her, "we'll just have to make these next months the best ones yet!"_

End of Flash back...

I finally stopped my sobs. Flippy was stroking my head, he was softly talking to me, "Shhhh... It's going to be okay Flaky... Shhh..." When I finally settled down, Flippy pulled me back and kissed me, I don't want him to go. But I have to be strong!

"Everything will be fine Flaky," he winced a bit, "It's only going to be a year away from each other." I widened my eyes, "WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING TO TELL ME THAT!" Flippy nervously chuckled.

It had been awhile since i had thought about what was going on in my life, I leave home, come to Happy Tree Town, meet Flippy, make friends, date Flippy, celebrate a birthday with Flippy. And also... uhhh... BEING with Flippy. Then out of the blue my step-father came here, everyone has been looking for him, once knowing that he was a terrible man, but no one had found him, he wasn't in the town anywhere. Plus no one is stupid enough to go into Happy Tree Forest, because you might as well as step into a meat grinder!

Flippy saw the time, "Flaky! We better get ready! We need to be there soon!" I saw the time; I immediately ran for our room and pulled on a plain grey mini dress, black leggings, and a white vest on me, when I was slipping on my black ballarinas, I saw Flippy was ready to go, he had my roast in his hands.

He had on his signature camo jacket and hat, Black muscle shirt, dog tags, camo pants and his combat boots. Even when it's a holiday, he doesn't change his attire, but he did tell me that in the summer, he wears all that, minus the jacket. It made my mouth water at the idea. I snapped out of my thoughts, "Let's go!

Me and Flippy exited the house, locked it, then ran for the town square, I still can't believe it! The people of Happy Tree Town said that we were going to have a Thanksgiving at the square, and everyone is invited! Including Flippy! It made me so happy! I really hope he doesn't turn into Evil in the middle of it!

We arrived at the same time as Giggles and Cuddles, who decided to bring the cranberry jelly. "Hey Flaky! Hi Flippy! You made it!" they were both out of breath, they ran here too like us. I saw Mimi carrying the Turkey with two guys, little did i know before i got to her, they were Lifty and Shifty. "HEY! eheheheheh!" I swear, they laugh in every sentence they say. Mimi greeted me, like she said, she brought a hundred pound turkey. Exactly where she got that, I will never know. "Isn't it great!" She said to me, "we get to spend Thanksgiving together!"

We talked anxiously, Flippy went to the table they set up, Lammy was there, she was in charge of making sure everything was there and in order.

Flippy's P.O.V.

"Hey Lammy." Lammy turned to me, she smiled, "is that Flaky's pot roast?" I nodded, she ointed to a table and i set it there, I turned to see Toothy there, "Sup Flippy?" "Sup."

He motioned to Lammy, her light lavender dress and white leg warmers were softly billowing in the breeze, she had told other people where to put their food. She turned and saw us, she blushed when she saw Toothy, she turned her head away. "You two are dating right?" Toothy nodded, he looked proud for some reason, "I got some Flippy." I turned at him, an all knowing smirk on my face. "really? did you use...?" Toothy's eyes went wide, "Are you supposed to?"

I started to choke him, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO YOU DAMN FUCKING IDIOT!"

Toothy was trying to get my hands off of him, "...I...d...did...dn't...know..." I let him go, "please tell me you didn't." Toothy winced, "I did..." I slapped his head, "dumbass! If she's pregnant, I'm blaming you!" Toothy stared at me, "But you told me you didn't use protection either!" I opened my mouth, then closed it, "Well... look at that Turkey!" Toothy saw the Turkey, "oh wow, that thing's huge." We stared at it, completely forgetting our conversation.

When we finally sat down to eat, someone. SOMEONE had to listen to an ipod and watch a war movie. Right. Next. To. Me. I tried with all of my might not to look, but when i grabbed my glass, i saw the movie, my eyes widened, I started to hyper-ventilate, I closed my eyes, so much for trying not to flip-out.

(Evil) Flippy's P.O.V.

Right when i opened my eyes i grabbed the glass in front of me, smashed it into the person right next to me. It smashed into his face and made it cave in, I grabbed a knife and cut him open, pulled out the intestines and made a lasso out of them, people were just barely noticing me and began to get out of their seats, I threw the lasso and it wrapped around Disco bear, Oh how much I have wanted to kill him! I dragged him to me and grabbed a turkey leg and beat him with it, the blood and guts flew in different directions, splattering people as they ran for their lives.

I picked up a plastic spoon after i was done beating Disco bear, I ran to umpy who was just now noticing me and I stabbed him in the belly with the spoon, since it was me using the spoon, it cut right through him in seconds. I pulled up, and the spoon cut Lumpy in half, both halves falling to each side, I threw the spoon at Nutty and it lodged itself in his face, i could already see the blood and grey matter that was his brain start to drip out.

I turned my attention next to Cuddles, he was desperatly trying to get Giggles out of the way of my vision, Sorry Cuddles, not quick enough! I dashed to them and quickly broke Cuddles's neck, I then grabbed Giggles and broke her back with my knee. In the corner of my eye, i saw Sniffles trying to run for cover with Handy, I picked up the table and threw it in their direction, at contact, the table magically burst into flames, guess someone had a candle on there.

I felt someone behind me, it was Toothy, he wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into me, he tried to run away, but i grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground, as he was turning to get up, I placed my foot on his neck, he tried to get it off of him, but I suddenly brought my foot down, crushing his neck and killing him. I then felt someone's arms wrap around me, they were warm and loving. I don't like that. _NO EVIL! It might be Flaky! _EVEN BETTER!

I turned to see Flaky there, she kept saying over and over, "Please stop Flippy, please..." I wanted to crush her, but suddenly I felt very sleepy. I think I'll take a nap. I closed my eyes.

Flippy's P.O.V.

"Flaky?" I said as I opened my eyes, Flaky stared into mine and kissed me, she now had to stand on her tip-toes just to kiss me! I'm getting taller, so what? _That's not the only thing growing!_ SHUT UP!

Back at home...

I apologized and apologized to Flaky, but she was still mad at me, how can I make her forgive me? I know! I locked the door, and saw Flaky go into the bathroom, she told me she had to take a shower. Perfect.

I waited a few minutes after the water turned on, I slowly crept to the door, was already half naked, so all i had to do was take my pants and boots off. I slowly took them off as i opened the door, i think after this, Flaky will forgive me.

I was inside, and not made one noise. I crept to the shower door, I could see her figure, oh how I wanted to jump in there and have my way with her right now. I opened the door and stepped in, "FLIPPY! What are you doing in he-" I kissed er roughly on the mouth, I forced my tongue in her mouth, and was greeted with a moan from her hot mouth. She wrapped her arms around me, I really wanted to get this over with, "Let me fuck you Flaky."

Flaky turned around and pressed herself against the wall, I think this is my new favorite position. I then positioned myself at her entrance, and slid right into her, i could tell she wanted this too, because she was really wet right now.

I could hear her moans, her sweet delicious moans, I want more! _Is it too late to ask you if I can come out and have fun too?_ NO EVIL! I started to pound into her with extreme speed and strength instantly, Flaky was screaming my name in a matter of seconds. I pressed myself onto her, I love her so much, I began to reach my peak, I then moaned out loud as I as coming to my end, Flaky was not too far along either, She came first, and let loose her fluids, her walls squeezed me, it made me come into her right there.

After I calmed down from the pleasure I brought my face to her ear and whispered, "Do you forgive me?" Flaky nodded, "for now." I smiled, i love her so damn much.


	8. Christmas Surprises

**So sorry about the slow update, I wasn't able to do much because of the time I get on the computer, yeah I know, Timers are a bitch. Anyway, I was supposed to get this done yesterday and post it too, but I FORGOT to feed the dog, and they wouldn't let me on the computer. So yeah, here it is. ENJOY!**

***Is listening to disco music* BA DE YA! SAY DO YOU REMEMBER? BA DE YA! DANCING IN SEPTEMBER! BA DE YA! NEVER WAS A CLOUDY DAY! *Evil throws a stereo at me* OWWWW~! *I cry* THAT HURT! *Evil just scowls and walks off* * stare at him* What happened to him? *I notice you people here* OH! HIYAS! Well, it's time for another chapter of, 'Story of my Life.' *throws confetti* Yeah, this Chapter is actually the half-way mark! YAY! AND NO! Yay, because, this is hard work, and I want to get this done, and NO because I don't want it to end! *sigh* but eventually, things have to end. ANYWAY, bad news and good news, good news is, NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK! YAY! And the bad news: my Word isn't working so I have to write this on Fanfiction, and they don't have a speel check! DDDDDDDDDDDD: So I'm just saying now, my grammar and spelling may be off, and it might not be. And so, I have to stop my rammering, and just get this over with! :P Oh yeah, I KNOW IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS!**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female ****students****, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

P.S. Evil is kind of like my own thoughts, everything Evil says or does, is what I would do or say if I was there. LOL

P.S.P.s. I was listening to 'september' and 'down with the sickness' as I was writing this.

Chapter 8: Christmas surprises (at this time, they're a two days away from Christmas)

Flippy's P.O.V.

The cold came into my room, I dreaded as I slowly got out of bed and touched the floor. Yep. It's fucking cold. Exactly why I didn't put on socks I will- _Hey! Dumbass! You DID put on socks, you just kept bitching about them and took them off and threw them out the window!_ Oh yeah... I brought my feet back in the bed, we don't have school today, and we don't have any plans, so I'm staying in bed. As I was about to close my eyes and go back to sleep, Flaky's phone went off, and if Flaky woke up, she won't let me sleep.

I tried to grab her phone, but Flaky was already awake and grabbed her phone, she flipped it open and she cocked her head, "Why is Lammy calling me?" She answered it, and I could hear the conversation perfectly.

"Hey Lammy, What's up?"

"_Flaky... *sobs*"_

"What's wrong Lammy? please tell me."

"_I'm positive._"

"WHAT!"

"_I'm pregnant!_"

I sat there with my mouth open, "I'm going to kill Toothy," I started to get up but Flaky stopped me, "Flippy, don't kill Toothy for being an idiot." She went back to her conversation, "Toothy is the father right?" I heard Lammy agree, "Are you going to tell him?" I heard a loud 'NO' come from the phone, "You have to tell him Lammy! If you two are together, then he deserves to know this!" I heard Lammy protest but Flaky stopped her, "Get over here Lammy, I need to talk to you," she looked at me, "alone."

I gave Flaky a look of wonderment as she hung the phone up, "what?" She snapped at me, lately Flaky has been really, well... Bitchy, moody, aggrivated, and hungry all the time. She must be on her monthly thing. _She could be... you know. _No way Evil, even if it was happening, she would tell me. _Yeah. RIGHT._ Shut up Evil.

I placed a hand on Flakys shoulder, she seemed to relax a bit, "Are you okay? You look a little pale." She had been looking bad and feeling bad since we went to Lumpy's Fall B-B-Q, she had been throwing up since then, "Yeah... I'm fine Flippy, I finally got that horrible B-B-Q sauce out of my system," I had to agree, that sauce was bland, and it was watery, PLUS, it smelled terrible. I can see why she got sick from it, and I'm no exception. I hugged Flaky, i felt her stiffen slightly, but it was only for a split-second.

Flaky hugged me back, then she let go and started to get dressed, she shot me a look that said, 'get up and get dressed or you are not going to get breakfast.' I quickly got dressed.

Later, like a few hours later...

Flaky's P.O.V.

Where is she! She texted me that she would be here two hours ago! But she hasn't gotten here and she won't answer her phone! I slammed my phone on the coffee table, I scowled, my mood was just peachy. Flippy sat next to me and gave me a cup of hot tea, my only weakness. I took it and sipped it, it instantly made me relaxed and refreshed. "You know, you have been on-edge lately, anything wrong?" My mood soured again, "NO! Nothing's wrong." Flippy was wide-eyed at my outburst, he then shirked away, "okay then..." "OH! I'm sorry Flippy, I've not een feeling like myself for a while." Flippy stroked my head, "Should I take you to the hos-" I shook my head, "No, no need for that." He eyed me curiously, "You're lying."

I heard the door-bell, "I'll get it!" Flippy grabbed my wrist, "Flaky..." I turned to him, "I need to talk to you when Lammy leaves." I nodded. Please Lammy, don't leave...

I answered the door, I opened it to see Lammy Staring at the ground, she was shaking slightly, puffs of breath escaped her mouth in the freezing air of Winter. She looked up, and I could see trails of tears on her face, not to mention the piles of snow on her shoulders and head, she didn't even have her green pickle-shaped purse, even her hair was hanging sadly, most of her curls were gone. In other words, she looked like a train wreck, and that's putting in lightly.

"Oh my god! Lammy! Get in here!" she nodded listlessly, and shuffled inside, she head was down. when she was completely in, me and Flippy took her jacket and were brushing snow off of her, she barely moved, except with her soft sobs. "Lammy? What happened? Why are you so cold? Why are you crying?" She found the couch and sat on it, for a few seconds she was still, then she suddenly buried her face in her hands, her sobs gained volume.

I quickly sat next to her, she grabbed my arm and was bawling into me, I hugged her, she was cold to the touch, Flippy had come over to us, he brought out a blanket, and wrapped it around Lammy, she tried to quiet her sobs. After I held her for an hour, she finally quieted down and was wiping her face with her sweater sleeve, "Lammy?" She lifted her head, me and Flippy were on opposite sides of her, she took a deep breath, "I told him."

I turned fully to her, she was taking deep breaths, Flippy handed her some hot tea, which she drank, "I told Toothy," She looked like she was about to cry again, Flippy was there and placed a hand on her, she smiled a bit then took another breath, "I told him I am pregnant, and that it was his." we nodded, encouraging her to go on. "and he said... he said..." her face was red, she was trying so hard to stop the tears from flowing again. "he said that I was a liar and didn't believe me." she was hiccuping at this point, "and he also said to never look at him again, and then he called me a whore." She placed the cup on the table and was bawling again.

Flippy was fuming, I could tell what he was thinking. Just then Flippy's cell-phone went off, Lammy stared at it. It had Toothy on the label. Flippy fliped the phone open and motioned for us to go to his room. We hastilly went to our room and closed the door.

Flippy's P.O.V.

I answered it, "hello?"

"Hello? Hey Flippy, I need to talk to you man, I'm in some deep shit right now. I'm at your door right now." I grunted in response, then hung up, I answered the door, I had to take some deep breaths to calm myself from killing Toothy. when I opened the door, I saw Toothy there, he was in deep-thought and I had to shake him to let him notice me, "Hey." He looked at me, "can I come in?" I stepped aside, Toothy walked by and sat on the couch after shedding his coat, he stared into my eyes and finally spoke, "Lammy is pregnant and says I'm the father." I feigned surprise, it worked.

Toothy brought a hand to his face, he stroked his face while pushing some of his hair away, "I don't know what to do, Lammy probably hates me right now." I plopped right next to Toothy, "I called her a whore, and said that that baby wasn't mine." He leaned back and was staring at the ceiling, "Man... I fucking screwed up." I stared at him, he looked so pitiful.

"Flippy? What would you do in this kind of situation?" I thought for a moment, well... since there is no way of this happening to me, I guess I'll just... guess. "well... for one thing, I would have hugged her and told her everything was alright, and if I knew she was a good girl and that she loved me, then I wouldn't have a doubt that that baby is mine." Toothy looked at me, "also, I would have taken care of her and probably married her." Toothy stared at the floor. "I was thinking that but... I paniked." He took a deep breath, "And I said some things that might have made Lammy cry." He buried his head in between his knees and was shaking, "I'm so stupid."

Suddenly Lammy appeared behind him and placed a hand on his head, "Toothy," He stopped crying immediately, "It's okay. I forgive you." Toothy looked up and saw Lammy, he teared up again and hugged her, he kept saying sorry to her over and over again.

Flaky hugged me, She told me good job and kissed my cheek, I whispered in her ear, "You're not off the hook yet." She sighed, "I know."

Later that night... After Toothy and Lammy left...

I brought Flaky into our room and had her sit on the bed, I just stood there and watched her, "What's going on with you lately Flaky?" She just sat there and looked away from me, I cupped her face and turned her towards me, "why are you acting like this Flaky?" I rested my fore-head onto hers, "Please tell me." she was breathing hard, like she was afraid, _way to go... You scared her! _SHUT UP EVIL! "Please tell me Flaky. You know I would never get mad at you." She had tears bunched up at her eyes, she was shaking violently, "I-I can't."

I kissed her softly and stared into her eyes, "please Flaky. You can tell me." Flaky stared into my eyes and took a deep breath, "me too..." she buried her face in her hands, she was shaking, "you too what?" I questioned, _ahhhh I see... _What? _She's-_ "I'm pregnant too..." _told ya._

I widened my eyes, so all of that sickness and moodiness, and all of that... was because she is pregnant? I brought Flaky close to me, and hugged her, stroking her head, Flaky wrapped her arms around me, "why didn't you tell me?" Flaky shook her head, "when I found out, you were already ready to leave at anytime, and if I told you," She looked at me, "You probably would have stayed, and plus. I didn't want to make you worry about me." I kissed Flaky, I softly touched her belly, she just blushed, and kissed me back.

I picked Flaky up and brought her to her side of the bed, as I gently placed Flaky on the bed, "Don't worry Flaky, we're going to be fine, besides, when I'm done with my thing at the base, I will be a highschool graduate, and I'll have the training that collage can give me." Flaky smiled at me then frowned, "But... I'm still in highschool." I chuckled, "well, soon you're going to be in your last year of highschool," I kissed the top of her head, my hand still on her belly, "And I'm sure Cuddles would love to babysit his cousins child." Flaky smiled at that, then her face soured at a thought, "Flippy." I cocked my head, "yeah?" She gulped, "Not only is this baby ours, it's also..." I motioned to her to continue, but I have a pretty good idea at what she's about to say...

_Oh yeah... since I'm you, that means- _"That this baby is also Evil's." _I KNEW IT! (:D)_ I widened my eyes at the thought, "what if our kid comes out sick and demented like Evil?" Flaky was shocked, I kissed her cheek, "we'll still love it. No matter what." Flaky was relaxed at my words.

The next day... Christmas eve...

Flaky's P.O.V.

I was on a sterile table, Sniffles was checking to be positive that I am indeed pregnant. Sniffles smiled, "Well congratulations you two, she is pregnant!" I raised my hand, "are there any things I should watch out for?" Sniffles just laughed, "Not to worry! If anything happens to the baby, it will just reappear in your tummy, so it's impossible to get an abortion or the baby dying!" I sighed a breath of relief, "But I would like to say something."

Me and Flippy looked at Sniffles, "There might be some complications, since the baby's father IS Flippy." Flippy got mad a bit, but I calmed him down, "there is a high chance the baby might get a split personality or something, but it's only slight." Flippy was wide eyed, I could only imagine what was going on in his head.

As we left the Hospital, we just had to calm ourselves down, and enjoy the Christmas that was to be held tomorrow.

**AND! IT! IS! DONE! Well? what did you think? And please, no flames, I had to write this! And yeah, there are hinters in here. Somewhere... (^) Anyway, Hope you liked it, and please Review! Or I won't write! Can you guys give me like 18 reviews? please? It's just a suggestion... PLEASE? well anyway, I have to go and please REVIEW! Okies. PEACE! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD T^-^T Y^-^Y T^-^T Y^-^Y T^-^T Y^-^Y**


	9. Being left behind

**Hello again my loyal readers, as of late, I have been very angry for some reason, (reason is still unknown) and it seems I have been taking it out with cursing. ALOT. And I really just want to say that I am sorry, and will try better to not curse so much. (I repeat: TRY) Anyway, Nightmare reviewer 2, you kinda made me sad with your review, but meh, I got over it, and plus I'm having fun writing this so meh. PunkAngel208394, As always, your reviews still crack me up. (ALOT) Plus the thing with the, 'good baby daddy, and a sadistic crack baby daddy' made me laugh the most. Maybe it's because of true it is! Anyway, I will continue, and I thought that this chapter was good... OH WELL! Anywayz, ON WIT DA SHOWZ! OH YEAH! I decided to make this longer than I wanted to, so we're not at the halfway point yet! :P**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female ****students****, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

P.S. This is where it gets good! :P

Chapter 9: Being left behind

Flaky's P.O.V.

Flippy was trying so hard to pack his bags, he had to leave in a couple of days. "Are you positive that you don't wan-" I face-palmed myself, "Yes Flippy, I am positivally, completely, pretty sure, that I want you to go. So stop making me stressed!" Flippy came to me and hugged me, he had something on his mind, but was afraid to say anything. I poked him in the chest, "OW! Yeah Flaky?" I looked Flippy in the eyes, it made him soften up.

"Look Flaky, I'm worried about you." I raised an eyebrow, "Your going to be left alone here. And I got a letter from Handy." I cocked my head, how can Handy write? "And it said that he spotted a brown-haired man with dog ears near the construction site." I stiffened, crap! He's still here! Flippy cupped my face, "But listen, I want you to know, that the whole town wants to catch him." I nodded, at least I won't be alone. Flippy kissed the top of my head, then nuzzled me. For some reason, I felt like I was being watched.

It was everyday since new-years, it felt like I was being watched, it made me stressed, and irritated. Flippy would relax me, but then the feeling would get even more intense. Flippy had finally packed the last of his bags, a total of two, and plopped on the couch next to me, he placed a hand on my tummy, softly stroking me there, "you are obbsessed with touching my belly." Flippy turned to me, "well excuse me for being in love with it." I laughed, why did I say that I want him to go? I am going to miss his smile, his laugh, everything about him. It even occured to me, that he won't be here to see our baby be born.

I sighed, plus, I'm going to be all alone in a house, and that's even worse. Flippy kissed me and suddenly got a call on his cell-phone, he flipped it open, he mouthed the words, 'It's Cuddles.' That's right, Cuddles just found out I am pregnant yesterday and he couldn't call Flippy till today, I braced myself for the inevitable screams.

"FLIPPY! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY LITTLE COUSIN!" I think the house shook a bit. Flippy was getting up off the floor, the scream had so much power, it made Flippy fly to the floor. Cuddles has some lungs. "Cuddles? Are you done screaming?" Flippy said into the receiver, wrong thing to say to Cuddles. "NO! I AM NOT DONE SCREAMING AT YOU!" I took the phone from Flippy, "Cuddles? Hey, listen, calm down, you are scaring my baby." I heard Cuddles start crying, "I'm so sorry unborn-child-that-was-probably-conceived-unwillingly!" I stared at the phone with my mouth hung open, "Cuddles! How could you say that to my baby!" I think Cuddles is having a mental break-down. "It's probably true... You are too young to have a baby!" "well what do I do then? It's stuck in me, and because of the town's curse, it can't die!"

There it is again. That feeling again. That feeling that someone is watching me again. I looked around, Flippy had tried to get up but accidentally slipped and hit his head on the wall. "Well... Are you okay Flaky?" I turned my attention back to the conversation with Cuddles, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Have you been having any cravings?"

"Yeah, for some reason, I keep eating carrots." In fact. I want one right now, as I walked to the fridge Cuddles kept talking, "Well, this kid is Flippy's too. so are you going to be opkay with a mentally unstable child?" I bit the carrot, "Hey! Don't say that about my child! They said it was a slight chance that my child will have a split-personality! And plus, Flippy was in the war, so he has a reason to be mentally unstable!" I heard Flippy say, "I take that as offense!" I yelled over to Flippy, "You know I love you!"

"Anyway, I want you to move back in with me."

"huh? Why?" I had a feeling that Cuddles was going to ask that of me. "Well, if you're going to be alone, I don't want you to stay by yourself." I hung up. Flippy came into the kitchen he had a bump on his head, "damn Cuddles." I finished my carrot, "I hate him so much right now." Flippy just laughed.

Flippy's P.O.V.

_I'm gonna be a daddy! _It's mine too! so shut- _You know, if the child does have a split-personality, we could go on father-child slaughters! _Oh god! NO YOU WON'T! Me and flaky were still at home, she didn't want to talk so that left me in my thoughts.

_If it's a girl, I want to name her- _YOU'RE NOT NAMING THE BABY! _Hey! I am the father! I deserve to name the baby too! _Well, you are not going to name it, because that baby is me and Flaky's! _And mine. _SHUT UP! It was getting late and me and Flaky decided to go to bed. As we were about to go to sleep I got a call on my cell-phone, the national anthem played, I quickly picked the phone up and answered with my usual greeting for the commander, "Flippy, we need you to come in immediately!" I widened my eyes, why? "Why Sir?" I heard the Commander scowl, "Because I said so! And also, the airline will close tommorrow, and I have asked all of the students and staff to come in now, is this clear?"

I grunted in response then hung up, I had really hoped to spend one more night with Flaky, but it seems fate is cruel to me. I softly shook her, she woke and looked at me, "Yeah Flippy?" I sighed, "I have to leave today Flaky, commanders orders." She looked dpressed then hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. "I will wait for you." I kissed her, then went to get dressed.

Outside of Flippy's house...

Flaky's P.O.V.

As I watched Flippy stuff his bags in the cab, I couldn't help but want to cry, I feel as if, our time was so short, yet like it was years. Flippy slammed the car door and came to me, "I'll be thinking of you the whole time." I smiled as he walked to the cab, he opened the door and slid in. Even as he closed the door and the cab started up, I could still see his face as he looked out the window, staring at me.

The cab drove off into the distance. I stood there watching it till I could no longer see it. I sighed, how am I going to get by with Flippy gone? I walked back into our home, I locked the door and and slowly went back into our room. As I was about to get in bed, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I widened my eyes and whirled to see a shadow there, it's yellow eyes shining throught the dark, I fell back onto the bed.

The shadow grabbed my arm and leaned forward, I could finally see the face of the shadow, it was my step-father.

"Hello Flaky." He hissed into my ear, I immediately tried to break out of his grasp, but he had gotten stronger, he held me down with no problem at all. "Flaky, bad girl, you aren't supposed to hurt your father." I spat in his eye, "You are not my father!" He chuckled, "bad girl." He nipped my neck, I cried out, but he slapped me across the face, "make any noise, and I'll hurt you so much, you'll wish you were dead." I clenched my teeth.

He placed a hand on my stomach, I began to thrash wildly, trying to get him away from my baby. He grabbed my neck and began to choke me, "Stop your resisting." I was still, he let go and kissed me, I clenched my eyes, trying so hard to wish I was somewhere else.

He loosened his grip slightly, and I didn't waste this oppertunity, I brought my leg up and kicked him off of me, he was sent flying into the wall, I heard a loud and pleasing slam, I wasted no time and got to my feet. I tried to run to the door, but he grabbed my foot and made me fall, I stopped my fall before impact, protecting my belly. Iturned to see him with an angry face, he was snarling, "How dare you do that to me you little bitch!" He clawed my foot and tried to bring me back.

I brought my other foot back and kicked him in the face again. He let go, I got up and dashed for the door. He had grabbed me again, but by the waist, he threw me into the wall, breaking a chair, and started to kick me, "How dare you! You little slut! I'll make sure you're never happy again! You hear me!"

I tried feeblily to sheild my stomach, he saw this, "damn..." He picked my arms up and brought his foot to my stomach, I shook my head, pleading, "Please! Don't!" He smirked, He brought it down, hard, and I could hear a crunch.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, I screamed the loudest in a long time, and Mimi heard it, my step-father let me go, "Why?" I croaked out, "Why are you doing this to me?" He stopped and turned back to me, he had on an evil grin, "I love to make people suffer," I shook m head, "then why me!" He laughed out loud, menacingy.

"when my old torture toy died, I had to get a new one." He crouched to me and licked my face, "and you were fit to be my new toy." I cried out loud, Mimi opened the door with a crow bar, with help from Lifty and Shifty, and saw me there.

My Step-father was gone.

Mimi ran to me as Lifty and Shifty raided the house to find the perpetrator, "FLAKY!" Mimi crouched by me and brought me up, she saw a bit of blood on my legs, "What happened?" I cried in her grasp, "He was here, he wants to hurt me more." I cried, the pain in my stomach was unbearable. Mimi looked me over and saw that I was in bad shape. "Flaky, you can't stay here alone anymore. Come live with me, Lifty and Shifty." I nodded. "But first," I murmured, Mimi strained to hear me.

"Kill me."

Mimi nodded, she grabbed a chair leg, it had a sharp end, perfect for killing. "Don't worry, your baby will be back with you too." She brought the sharp end to my chest and stabbed me through the heart. I spasmed a bit before crawling into the depths of death.

** DONE! Well, sorry or the wait, but please review! No comments! :p**


	10. Letters and Memories

***sneeze* Someone wants to kiss me... *I look around* no one is near-by, so I guess I'll just write *Types with the speed of sound* (cause sound is faster than light, to me.) *finishes* Oh, hello again my readers, I would like to say, I'm sorry about the summary, you know the one under the name of the story when you search the story, that one. Yeah, I accidentally forgot to put 'implied' next to 'rape'. So that's an oopsie from me! :P Also, when I said no comments at the end of the other chapter, I meant, 'I have nothing to say at the moment, so please continue reading and stay tuned for the next chapter.' Yeah. Also, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT-ASS CHAPTER! IT WAS SO SHORT! DX Anyway, please continue reading. :P Also, sorry for the slow update, but I had alot to do, and I couldn't make time for this! Also, I had to rewrite this like three times! The first was too short, the second, fanfiction destroyed, then the third, this one, I can't help but feel like something is missing, but it's not that big of a deal. OH WELL! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

Chapter 10: Letters and Memories (wow it's been that long already?)

Flaky's P.O.V.

I awoke in a hospital bed, I saw the time, it was already almost noon. This time it took me awhile to be reborn this time. I looked around, Sniffles was next to me, he had a letter in his hand, "hello Flaky." I smiled, "hello Sniffles." He smiled at me, "Finally you wake up sleepy head." I cocked my head, "how long was I asleep?" Sniffles sighed, "For about four days." I shot up in the bed, "FOUR DAYS! I should have been awake the next morning!" Sniffles pushed me back in the bed, "You need to rest, you're not completely healed you know." I just sat back, Sniffles handed me the letter, "It's from Flippy." HE then left me in this room with a letter from Flippy.

I tore the letter open, I unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Flaky and my child,_

_How are you doing so far? If I remember correctly, you have to go to school on the 8th, I have best wishes for you in school, anyway, I started to write this in the cab, right now I'm in the plane taking me to my old base, it's really boring here so far, the attendates keep hitting on me, but I always tell them I have the most perfect girlfriend at home, then they leave._

_Also, I finally arrived at my base, all of my companions in the war are here, (well, the ones who aren't dead.) and it's great to see some other people like me, and by like me, I mean with my mental issues. Also, my commander made us do work around the base, since we came before the maintnece men. I had to scrub the bathroom. And I really don't want to write about that since it might make you vomit so much, our baby will come out with it._

_After we had cleaned the place we had to get to bed since it was already midnight, and I got the bottom bunk to some fat guy, so I have his butt in my face every night till I leave. Woopie doo!_

_But that's all that has happened so far, some other guys are writing to their girlfriends or whatever, so I have to go now, I have to sleep, I have my classes tommorow._

_Goodnight, and love,_

_Flippy_

I hugged the paper to my chest, I can't tell him what happened, he'll flip-out! And where he's at, if he kills, they don't come back! As I was about to write back, Mimi, Lifty and Shifty burst through the door, "Flaky! You're awake!" As Mimi hugged me, I saw Lifty pay Shifty fifty bucks when they saw I was awake.

Mimi had practically started to choke me she was holding me so tightly! Lifty and Shifty then pryed her from me and they held her back with all of their might to make sure she doesn't, 'accidentally' kill me by suffocation.

Mimi finally calmed down, "I'm okay." Lifty and Shifty shot her a glare, they didn't want to pry her off me again. She smiled and said that she was fine.

Lifty and Shifty then reluctantly let her go, she then saw that I was clutching a piece of paper, the letter. "ooooh! What is that Flaky?" Mimi snatched the paper from me before I could say anything, "hmmmm. OH! It's from Flippy isn't it!"

I nodded, it's not like she's going to destroy it!... Right...? Mimi was reading my letter, then after she read it, she went, "awwww... He's so sweet!" Lifty and Shifty turned to Mimi, each one had a look of hurt in their eyes, Mimi instantly tried to apologize to the both of them, "Lifty! Shifty! I'm sorry, what I meant was..." Mimi was continuing to talk and apologize, I just sat back, and brought out a clip board with paper and pencil.

I began to write,

_Dear Flippy,_

_I am so happy you wrote so quickly! Me and the baby are happy! I'm in the Hospital cause I was run over by the Mole. I know, that's bad, but the baby is still okay._

I paused, I really didn't like the idea of lying to Flippy, but what am I supposed to tell him? Say I was attacked by my step-father, then murdered by Mimi? Uhh NO! I took a deep breath, I looked over and saw that Lifty and Shifty were taking turns kissing Mimi.

"Guys? Why are you both kissing Mimi?" Lifty and shifty turned to me, they said in unison, "She's my girlfriend!" I stared at them, an awkward silence filled the room, Mimi spoke up, "Well, it's like this, me and-"

"I don't want to know Mimi." I turned back to my paper and started to write again,

_And I just found out that Lifty and Shifty are sharing Mimi! I know, first they fight who sits on the lazy boy chair in their home, then they share a girlfriend! What's going on with the world? Who knows... Also, Giggles has been staying away from Cuddles, they got into a pretty nasty fight. Yikes._

_Petunia and Nutty are still dating, but from what I hear from her, Nutty hasn't made any advances. I know, first Lifty and Shifty, then Nutty? Wow. The Mole has gotten a bigger death count, like usual. And me? Well, I'm going to stay strong and try to make sure I become stronger. Not for you or me, for this baby. Well, I have to go, Lifty and Shifty are trying to steal something again and Mimi isn't doing anything. Well Bye._

_(heart) Flaky~_

I got out an envelope, and sealed it when I placed the letter inside. A nurse came in to check up on me, she stared at Lifty and Shifty as they were trying to squeeze the dresser and Tv out the second floor window.

"Is everything-"

"Yeah everything's fine. Can you post this for me?" She smiled and took the letter from me, as she walked out I took the liberty and got dressed as I walked out of the room, I could still hear Mimi as she yelled at them to stop trying to steal the furniture.

Outside...

I walked along the sidewalk, I was breathing in the air, I was suddenly remembering a time when me and Flippy were walking here.

_Flashback..._

_Flippy was walking with me, we had gotten some groceries for dinner, he was a little hyper that day if I remember correctly._

_"What are we having for dinner today Flaky?"_

_"Hmmm... Let's see..." I peered into the bags, "Hamburger helper." Flippy smiled, we walked past a pet store, it had a bunch of cute little puppies and kittens. We stopped to look, I giggled as I saw some puppies play-fighting._

_However we didn't notice that so gerbils were on display too, the gerbil mom had three babies, then all of a sudden, she ate one!_

_I widened my eyes at the sight, then suddenly Flippy kicked through the window and all that I could remember from that moment was being covered in blood, Flippy being covered in blood, and that he came out with dead fish stuck to his body._

_I do remember completely, that we had fish that day._

_End of Flash back..._

What a lovely thing to remember. I smiled, I had gotten used to Flippy's flip-outs. I could handle them now. I smiled as I was continuing to walk and came to the park.

I had walked around for a bit and found myself on the same bench that we used to sit on all the time.

I basked in the sun as I remembered the times we cuddled and kissed as we sat on this bench. I chuckled too, for I remembered when Flippy flipped out and tore this bench in half and killed everyone within a twenty feet radius.

I sighed, oh the good times we had together. I saw some little kids playing near by, they looked so innocent, like nothing had gone wrong. Gone wrong until a truck flew in the air, and crashed right onto them. I stared with my mouth agape, some mothers, who were still not used to the town's curse yet, wept for their childeren.

I got up and quickly ran to my home.

Flippy's ho- well it is Flaky's home too... so what do I call it now? Oh well, I want pie...

I rushed back in and locked the door, I slid to the floor and sighed, I made it home without a scratch!

I looked around in the living room, it was spotless, I guess Mimi had cleaned up after the incident. But to be safe I checked all the valuables and saw that they were okay.

I stripped and stepped into the shower, I turned it on and let the warm water carress my body.

After the shower I dressed and sat on the couch. Things are so quiet with Flippy gone. I huffed, "things are too quiet-"

Just then, Cuddles burst through my door and was yelling, "FLAKY! I NEED YOUR ADVICE!" I stared at him, and then at the door, well, what's left of the door. "Cuddles? Why did you burst through the door? Literally?" Cuddles looked himself over, he had bits of wood stuck on him and the rest of the door was in pieces. "Oh... sorry about that."

Cuddles plopped right next to me and started to talk about his problems to me, this is going to be a long night.

Next week... (No, Cuddles wasn't talking the whole time, though Flaky disagrees.)

I awoke to my alarm clock, I picked it up and threw it at the wall, it broke into many pieces and fell to the floor, into a pile of other broken alarm clocks. When I went to live with Mimi, Lifty and Shifty, I found out in a few minutes, that I would not be able to live there. It was smelly, there were mice, everything was probably stolen. Yeah, I retreated to Cuddles, and lived with him.

Cuddles took the liberty of kidnapping me and making me stay at his house till Flippy comes back, and trust me, when Giggles came over, I couldn't sleep at all! As I was getting back up, Cuddles spartan kicked my door down, the hinges flew off into oblivion, or as some people would call it, a pile of door hinges on the floor.

"Flaky! The man who put his seed into you has written back!" I stood up and kicked Cuddles in the stomach for that as I took the letter from him. "Cuddles, how many damn times do I have to tell you, DON'T KICK DOWN MY DOOR EVERY MORNING!" Cuddles fell to the ground, he was in pain, I hate him so much

I walked into the Yellow Hell known as Cuddles's living room.

I plopped onto the couch, I saw through the window that it was raining, lightning cracked and sent light flashing for a split-second then fading. I sighed, I looked at the letter, it was slightly wet from the rain, but I didn't care, I tore it open, I unfolded it and read:

_Dear Flaky,_

_I can't seem to stop thinking about you, but when I read you died, I was so angry I almost flipped out! Don't worry, I didn't, but if I did, Everyone that I killed wouldn't come back and then they would throw me in jail! Well, I shouldn't worry you, but work here is killing me! Pun not intended._

_It seems like one of my friends, Denny, couldn't come, well, he didn't come. It's weird, since he doesn't get lost easily, but I worry for him, he likes to wander around too sometimes._

_But I'm rambleing now. Anyway, the Commander seems to be in a bad mood. Every day. He gives me all the hard work and make everyone else watch! I don't know if this is tough love or if he just like seeing me suffer. Right now, I wish I was back home with you, I want to be home so badly, but I guess I have to stay, because you might chew my ear off if I came home. But alas, I must suffer._

_How are you doing though? I wish to know more of what you do during the day. And please, if anything happens, please tell me. If your step-father does anything, tell me. If you die, tell me. If you have any thoughts to share, just say it and I will listen._

_Right now, I have to leave, duty calls. I hope this letter reaches you safely. Also, It is very hard to keep Evil inside of me, he wants to come out so often, that I often have bound my own hands till I calm down._

_Farewell for now, Flippy_

My heart fluttered as I read the letter, then it hit me, he trusts me so much, he has no idea that I am keeping something from him! I let out a sigh, it hurts me to know that I am keeping something like this from him. And the part where he has to bound his hands together till he calms down? It makes me want to not tell him even more!

I sat back into the couch, why did he have to be so good? Well, good till he flips-out and kills. But he was so sweet and caring, why? I wanted to crumple the letter, but didn't, I need to calm down, relax. Maybe It's just my mood swings acting up again.

The lightning cracked again, making me jump slightly. I stared out the window and listened to the steady beat of the rain. If Flippy was here, he would wrap me up in his arms and cradle me close to his heart, soothing me from my small little fear.

The thought made me feel warm inside, I closed my eyes to relish the moment, but when I opened my eyes again, I saw the silloette of my step-father, his glowing eyes popped out of the shadow, his sinister smile, and the rain together made me want to scream.

And then in another flash of the lightning, he vanished.

There goes my good mood.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND DONE! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had so much stuff to do, and I couldn't really write, and when I did, I could barely get it into writing! And when I did, it sucked then I had to start over! AND BLEEEEEEEEEEEEGH! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, and also, my older brother, who also writes fanfics, has offered to help me make my scenes with more detail. So yay, I might be able to make this better! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**SoI hope you give alot of reviews! :P And guess what! THIS IS THE HALFWAY POINT! (FOR REAL THIS TIME! I ALREADY HAVE THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS PLANNED OUT!) SO ! :P BYE BYESA! Hope you continue to be a fan and loyal reader and please... REVIEW LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE! Only a request from me to you! :P**


	11. Uneasy

**HELLO! *glomps every single one of my loyal readers* BWAHAHA! Face the wrath of the almighty GLOMP! *Evil comes in, stuffs me into a bag and throws me off a cliff* *Evil looks at you people* Sorry about that, the writer had too much sugar and was hyper, she also wrote this because she didn't want to leave you people hanging. Yeah. *evil sits on a random chair that was conjured by the Great Cthulu* (LOL) Thanks Cthulu, Anyway, she would lik to thank her readers for supporting her in this story, and that she was surprised to see Nightmare Reviewer 2 not say anything negative in anyway. She said, 'I was surprised to see that, usually he says that I need to work on my writing, or the detail, or something else, but when I saw that he only had good stuff to say about it, it creeped me out. It feels weird for someone who usually has something to say, but then out of nowhere, he doesn't have anything to say! I'm not used to it!' *evil stares at the page* Why is she-? No... I don't want to know... *Sigh* Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter of 'Story of my life!' **

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

P.S. We get to see someone we haven't really seen in a long time today! :D

Chapter 11: Uneasy

Cuddles's P.O.V.

"PLEASE?"

"no..."

"PLEASE?"

"No..."

"PLEASE?"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"GOD DAMMIT CUDDLES, NO! YOU WILL NOT BE THE GOD FATHER!" Flaky picked up a chair and threw it into my direction, it flew right into my face. The chair exploded into pieces and splinters, a few splinters lodged themselves into my face! In very... hurting places.

"OOOOW! Who throws a chair at someone!" Flaky scowled, "I do, so shut up, I want carrots." Flaky had gotten up and walked into the kitchen, I was sitting on the floor, trying and epically failing to get the splinters out of my face. "FLAKY! The splinters won't come out of my face!"

I heard Flaky yell from the kitchen, "I DON'T CARE! AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M CRAVING CARROTS!" I stared at the direction of the kitchen and was stunned, "are you blaming me for your cravings!"

Flaky popped her head out of the kitchen and nodded, "in fact, I blame you for everything that is wrong in this world." I widened my eyes and stared at her, "That's so not cool."

Flaky's P.O.V.

_Jeez! At this point, I hate Cuddles so much! _I laughed, "It's true Cuddles, everything is your fault." Cuddles made an anime sad face, complete with giant watery eyes, "That's so mean Flaky..." I rolled my eyes, the faces he makes...

I grabbed my coat and began for the door, before you say anything, no I wasn't going to school, we were on an extended vaction, due to the only school in this town was blownup, and also that the community had nowhere to put us to hold classes.

So in the end, we had to do all of the homework that each teacher sent to our homes and to do it, I was already done with my homework, while Cuddles, I stared at him as he tried again to get the splinters out of his face, had yet to get any of it out!

I scowled, what does Giggles see in him?

As I exited the house, I felt a pair of eyes on me, I whirled to see someone duck back, a dark shadow was all that I saw. I looked around and saw a pipe on the ground, it came off the house, but Cuddles will fix that later. I brought myself into a crouch as I slowly gripped the pipe, after checking that I had a goodgrip, A slowly stalked to where the shadow was.

I pressed against the wall, bringing the pipe up. I took a deep breath, I won't let him get away this time! I stepped forward and turned the corner, bringing the pipe against the shadow at a fast pace.

I heard a crunch and groan. I opened one of my tightly shut eyes and saw... A man lying on the ground clutching his face. I dropped the pipe and took a step back, my black shirt slightly swaying as a breeze found its way into this scene. The man was considerably shorter than my step father, and he was darker too, with dark red hair and lighter shades of red streaking through it, he wore a dark green and brown camo suit, complete with a beret.

Whoever this guy is, or was since he stopped moving and went limp, he was so not my step-father. Kneeled to him, I moved his hands then instantly put them back after I saw the damage I did to his face... Or what was left of it. I saw that I had did a clean shot to his head, so that meant this guy was at least my height. His fox ears didn't move as I shifted him more towards the house, making it look like he was asleep.

I took a few deep breaths, "I just killed someone in cold blood!"

I looked at the guy again, he looked slightly familiar, like I have seen him before...

Flash back!

_I bumped into a man, I dropped my school bag, it opened just a little, but was okay, the man looked at me, he was scary so I grabbed my bag and ran like hell._

End of the very brief Flash back!

It's him! That scary guy I bumped into that day when I first came to happy tree town! (in chapter one!)

OH MAN OH MAN OH MAN, I just killed him! "CUDDLES!" Cuddles jumped through the window and did a heroic pose, "Have no fear Flaky! I, your older cousin, will-" I hit him in the face and sent him into a flurry of pain, "SHUT UP CUDDLES, AND HELP ME!" Cuddles finally stopped crying and saw the guy, his eyes darted to my own, I turned away, "Flaky... Did you-?" I nodded, Cuddles almost laughed, then sa the guys... crater of a face?

Cuddles jumped back, "Hol sh- Flaky! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I picked at the ground with my boot, "I thought he was my step-father and accidentally..." I looked at the crater, "...Did that..."

Cuddles just sighed, he picked the body up and opened the celler door, he then threw it into the celler. "CUDDLES! Don't do that! he'll stink up the place!" Cuddles shot me a look that said, 'do you know about this town or are you stupid?' I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. Suddenly the mail man came into view and stopped at our house, he tilted his hat at me and I just smiled and nodded.

He came to me and handed me a letter. We exchanged a parting and he left. Cuddles saw the letter and left to go back into the house. I took this oppurtunity t go to Lammy's house, I needed some peace and quiet away from Cuddles.

Flaky's Step-father's P.O.V.

Watching her leave, her hips swaying as she walked, her being made me repulsed and yet I was strangly happy to look at her. But still, seeing her pained face as I crushed her child made me even happier than I imagined.

I walked close to her, but still far away to still see her.

She was so disgusting, I hate her with all of my being, I hate how she mocks me as she walks. She's mocking me now. Like how she kille that guy a little while ago. I chuckled to myself as I watched her enter another house, I crouched at the window and waited to hear something, anything, from my target.

Flaky's P.O.V.

I walked into Lammy's house, she was having Toothy live with her now, since Toothy's house got burned down by a flying truck. Lammy came into view, she had a platter full of sweets, and thankfully, carrots. Why in the bloody hell was I craving carrots all the time?

Lammy placed the tray on the table and hugged me, we have gotten much closer, now that both of us are pregnant. We sat down and began to talk about our updates.

"Flaky! It's so nice to see you again!" She let me go after she said it, she sat on the purple couch and patted the spot next to her, fo me to sit there. I took my shoes off and sat on the couch, "So what happened so far?" She questioned me, I started to bring out the letter, Lammy liked it when I read the letters to her, she thought it was so sweet of him to say those things. Her and every other girl in this town...

I opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, I gaped at the page.

A few days ago...

Flippy's P.O.V.

The day was over alot faster than before, I flopped on the bed, it was thin and hard, but it was bearable. I lay back, the reason the Commander gave us a day off, I will never know, but it's not unwelcome... I look around and see the other guys in the barracks, some were writing in Journals, (The MANLY diary.) others were writing home, others were either asleep or doing something, either way, we all needed a break.

I soon learned that my old dead friends, Sneaky and Mouse Ka-boom, had family and they were here too. Sneaky's cousin, Slippy, slept in the bed next to mine. And Mouse Ka-boom's brother, Mouse Le-Bam, slept in the bunk bed above mine. Mouse threw down a random book about french history, which means, IT WAS HEAVY AND IT HURT! _Lemme out! I wanna kill him! _NO! Leave him alone! _YOU ARE NO FUN! YOU HAVE NOT LET ME OUT IN SO LONG, I THINK I'M GOING TO EXPLODE! EVIL NEEDS HIS STABBY STABBY TIME!_ Jeez, you are such a drama queen.

Mouse stuck his head out, I smiled, "What's up mouse?" He sighed, "Well, since we don't have any classes, or work, I was reading my letter from my girlfriend," I nodded, "And she said, that she met another mouse." His eyes lost their light for a minute, Slippy turned to use, "what? She said what?" Mouse nodded, the nod let him fall off the bunk and onto the floor.

_STABBY STABBY!_ NO! I got off my bunk and pulled Mouse up, he was really depressed right now, "Jeez, Mouse that's terrible." _Personally, I think it's funny!_ Shut up Evil. Mouse just brought out the letter and tore it up, Mouse had told me a while ago that he was in love with her, and then she says that? "Well mouse, it happens." Mouse rolled his eyes, "So says the guy with flippy hair, and a girl who stays faithful to a guy that isn't there." I gritted my teeth, _._ NO EVIL!

I shoved Mouse, he turned to me and saw the look in my eyes, "Oh, sorry Flippy, I didn't mean to snap at you." I patted his head, he smiled a bit, it was small, but still a smile.

Slippy plopped right next to Mouse and put an arm around him, "Don't worry, Mouse! Everything will be fine!" Mouse smiled again. Then something must have hit him, "Say, what happened to Denny? He hasn't gotten here yet." I thought about it, "Yeah, where _is_ Denny?" We shrugged, suddenly the commander spartan kicked the door, (Thankfully, it was still on the hinges, so me and the producers don't have to fix it again.) "LIGHTS OUT LADIES!"

(Did I forget to mention to the readers out there that the base is on like, the other side of the world... or something...)

We all sighed and went into our respectable bunks. The lights were suddenly turned off, and we all tried to go into a deep sleep.

Flippy's Mind...

I appeared into my mind, the whole place was white and light colors, with unicorns and cute animals everywhere. I sat down at a tea table and tried to relax, penguins came over and brought out tea and crumpets. half of me wanted to enjoy this, but the other half was waiting for evil to cut them open and ruin my time in here again.

The penguins then started to gargle the tea cutely, and for a moment, I thought that Evil wasn't there...

A moment...

Evil then jumped off a nearby tree and cut one penguin in half with a leaf. Before Evil could get to the other penguins, I jumped on him and held him down. He started to scream and thrash like a child, "I want to kill!" I held him down with a choker hold, he eventually stopped his whines, and I let him go.

"You fucking fag. You should just let me out once in a while!" I scowled, Evil has been acting up since we came here!

"Evil, you have been acting like a prick this whole time we have been here!" Evil turned to me and punched me in the face, "NO I HAVE NOT!" Evil started to stomp off, I got back up, clutching the part of my face that was hit, "You have been annoying me, you want to kill my friends, and everytime Flaky writes to me you get even more pissed off!" Evil stopped, seems I hit the nail on the head.

"What is your problem Evil?" I walked to him, he was clenching his fists.

"Why are you acting like this?" Evil turned to me, a threatning glare on his face, "Shut tp Flippy..."

I came closer, "You can live without killing for months, you have before, so why do you want to come out so often!"

Evil bared his teeth, he was getting angry now, "And why is it that when I read Flaky's letters, you go into a rage fit in my head?" Evil jumped me, he was ontop of me and was punching me everywhere that he could get to, "I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" Evil yelled to me as his punches soon started to cease till they stopped all together.

I opened one of my eyes after I felt something wet on my cheek, but what I saw, made me astonished...

Evil was crying.

"I... L...e... her... s... ch" was all that I could hear between his sobs. He was crying hard. I slipped away from him and stared at Evil, I've seen almost every emotion with Evil, but thhis is something else. Evil was shaking and hiccuping like crazy. "You what?" I questioned. Evil turned to me and said in a small voice that I could barely hear. But what he said made me hear him loud and clear, "I love her so much."

"Her?" I asked, my eyes practically bugging out, "Flaky... I love her..." I shook my head, and slapped myself across the face, "did you really just say that?" Evil nodded, "and because she loves you and not me... It makes me so... so..." I sighed, he was jealous of me. "Evil... so that's why you-"

"Yeah... If you have Flaky, then I was prepared to make your life a living hell." He shook his head, "But everytime I interfered, I made Flaky cry. And that made me even more mad." I stared at him, how pathetic he looked and sounded. "But now that we're so far away from her, and she only writes to you, it makes me feel so... *Sigh* at least when we were with her at the town, I could at least pretend that she was talking to me and not you." He wiped his tears away, "But when she writes to you, and addresses everything to you, I feel like she doesn't know I'm here and it just... just..." Evil stood up, he punched a tree, making it snap in half. "it just sucks!"

I came to him, he turned slightly, "Flaky is afraid of you." I sighed, saying those words hurt me a little now. "If you love her, then why do you always try and kill her!" I grabbed his collar and shook him, his gaze never left mine. "I didn't know why but. At the time, I thought that this feeling was a bad thing." I let him go, "I felt, that this feeling was an urge to kill, but... I was wrong. When I realized this, I tried to turn the love to hate."

"And then I hated myself for doing that. I can't stand to hurt her anymore!" He crouched to the floor and buried his face in his hands, "I wish I could tell her how I feel." I sat next to him, "You know Evil," He turned to me, "A while back, when you were asleep, Flaky had told me that she would never leave me, and that she accepts you." Evil let a few tears fall, "And if she accepts you, and we really are the same person..." Evil sighed, "I'm pretty sure Flaky could love you too." What am I saying? Am I saying that I want Evil to make Flaky love him? I have no idea.

Evil wiped the tears away with his sleeve, "let me take over for a while Flippy." I widened my eyes, "No, I won't kill anyone, I need to write to Flaky." I nodded, I closed my eyes and felt myself fall to sleep.

Evil's P.O.V.

The barracks...

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the barracks, I searched for Flippy's writing pad and a pencil, when I found them, I began to write.

Back at home...

Flaky's P.O.V.

Was I reading this right? This wasn't Flippy's hand writing. It was more spiked and rushed. It read:

_Dear my precious Flaky,_

_It's me Evil. Yeah, that Evil. We may not have seen eye to eye, but I can't help it anymore. I can't stand to not say this to you._

_I'm in love with you Flaky. I always have and always will. (It's such a relief to finally write this.)_

_All the times that we have met, I have tried to kill you, and you probably hate me for that, but I was trying to turn my love to hate. I didn't understand what this feeling was till we left. And I'm sure, that it is love. Everytime I had come out and ruined your time with Flippy, and thn I saw you cry. It tore me up inside. I was driven mad with jealousy and hate, and I want to apologize to you._

_Flaky, you are the one thing in my life that I can really tolerate._

_If you can accept my feelings, then you have made me a happy person. If you reject them, then I understand. And please, if this influences your feelings with Flippy, please don't break up with him, because I am willing to step aside. I just want you to be happy Flaky. Please give me a response._

_Evil_

_****__AND! IT! IS! DONE! It took me two days to write this, and I'm sorry, I meant to post this yesterday, but I had to go to a realatives house and by the time we got home, I had to go to bed, so yeah..._

**_HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! And please don't flame me for how I made Evil act, It was the only way that I could think of at the moment and made sense to me. So yeah... Hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! Becuase if you review, then I will make chapters, and if you guys are good, I might give you the good version of the next chapter! SO BYE BYESA! :P_**


	12. Answers

***climbs up from the cliff* Hah... hah... Damn you... Evil! *Evil looks innocent* YOU SPAWN OF SATAN! *Sees people watching* Hello again my loyal readers, Nightmare reviewer 2, It's nice to see you say something about the story, (I did the shouting thing on purpose LOL) It just felt weird to see you only say good things and not one bad thing about the story, I know, it sounds stupid, insane, and whatever. But anyway, glad to see you said something, Also, punkangel(I keep forgetting the numbers so your're just going to be known as punk angel from now on.), your reviews keep me laughing, and it's people like you that make me want to keep writing! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD and yes, Kigakari, All good citizens should throw their dead strangers in a cellar! :P Also, you get to see Flaky's answer to the letter and- *Evil puts his hand over my mouth as I continue to talk about the story* SHUT UP WRITER! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY THOSE THINGS! *I keep talking into his hand, then bite it* OW! *Producers come in and carry me away* *Evil sees the chapter on my desk* At least she wrote the next chapter. Enjoy, or I will kill you. *Evil walks off with tea* (At Punkangel)- *Gives you some apple juice cuz you asked for it.***

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as ****Happy****Tree****Town****. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. ****Happy****Tree****Town**** is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

P.S. you would not believe how much fun I had writing this!

Chapter 12: Answers

Flaky's P.O.V.

The next day in HappyTreeHospital...

I was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, I brought out the letter Evil sent to me and read it again for the sixth time. I still couldn't believe what it said, Evil says he loves me? I want to believe it, but at the same time, I don't want to believe it.

Is that bad?

Well, Flippy and Evil are the same person, but just different personalities. Flippy was sweet and caring, Evil is maniacal and deadly, Flippy is patient and reserved, Evil isn't.

But Evil has just confessed to me that he loves me and he apologizes for hurting me. In my own way, I guess I kind of fell for him too.

No matter how I look at it, they're the same yet different. They're both in love with me, and I love them both too. If I do say that I love Evil too, I won't be cheating on Flippy, since they're the same person.

Sniffles came through the door and saw me there, I quickly tucked the letter into my jacket and came to him, "How is he Sniffles?" Sniffles looked at his clipboard and flipped some pages, "ah, here he his, we don't know who he is, but he came in without permission," I nodded, I shivered a little, the waiting room was cold, "Flaky, can you get some info on him? We would really appreciate it." I nodded, Sniffle led me into a room, the guy was putting his beret on, then saw me. He jumped back, "OH MY GOD! The psycho girl who smacked me in the face with a pipe!" I quickly brought my hands up and waved them frantically, "Please! I didn't mean to kill you!"

He stopped, "did you say, 'kill'?" I turned to Sniffles, "you didn't tell him about the curse did you?" Sniffles shrugged, "I didn't have to, he thought he just got seriously hurt." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, this town is cursed and when you die, you come back to life the next morning." He stared at me like I was crazy or that I had two heads. He just shrugged, "Okay, whatever gorgeous."

"Also one thing guy-" "Denny." "-Denny, whatever, I don't like to be hit on guys that look like they're younger than me and don't call me gorgeous." He smiled and leaned on the wall next to me, "Sorry babe, but you are the most gorgeous thing to walk on this earth, and any man would fall head over heels for you." How ironic. I softy pushed him away, "Yeah, personal space." He smirked, "Whatever, you want me."

How infuriating!

"Hey, listen pal-" "Denny." "-Denny, WHATEVER! Please stop with the sexual harassment, you're going to make my boyfriend angry when I tell him." He raised an eye-brow at me, "and who is your, _boyfriend_?" He said the word like it was poison. "Why should I tell you?"

"Why should I believe you if you don't tell me who he is?"

ARGH!

"Why are you so frustrating?"

"Oooh! I'm frustrating you!"

"Yes, and it's effecting my baby." He made a colon 'D' face as the realization hit him, "I... See..." He couched in his hand and turned to me and crouched down, "I'm sorry unborn child of this woman!" He said to my belly, that's it.

I kicked him in the face, "If I had that pipe, I would hit you again!" Denny stepped back and smiled, "Woah, Woah there darling, you seem to be angry! Anything I can do to relieve the stress?" I clenched my fists, my knuckles were turning white.

I want to kill him again now.

Sniffles came into the room and called me over, "Flaky, you have a phone call." I went over to him and came into the nurse's office, some women were having coffee. They smiled when I came in, Sniffles smiled and handed me the phone, I took it gladly.

I brought the receiver to my mouth and said in a quiet voice, "Hello?"

Flippy's P.O.V.

The classroom…

"…And that is what the problem means. Any questions?" I raised my hand, the teacher pointed to me, "Sir! Why are you teaching us Geometry in English class, Sir?" The teacher stopped, and turned to the board, it was filled to the brim with math problems and equations. "Huh… I thought this was math class..."

I rolled my eyes, the time was getting late, and all of my classes were done fro today. The teacher dismissed us and we made our way to the barracks. Suddenly, Mouse came to me and was smiling, maybe something is right in this world? _Yeah… Maybe… _Man Evil, I never thought I would say this, but… Lighten up! Get mad! Call me a fag! Do something! _Fag… _Better?

Mouse nudged my arm, I turned to see he was really ecstatic about something, "I did it Flippy!" I raised and eyebrow, "did what?"

He rolled his eyes, "remember last night when the commander found that old telephone in the attic?" I nodded, "And when we tried to use it and it made someone explode?" I grimaced, "I said I'm sorry about that!" Mouse laughed, "we know, and we forgive you! But also, remember when the commander said if we can fix it, we can use it all we like?"

I smiled, "You fixed it!" Mouse's smiled faded, "Not exactly…" I scowled, "Don't get me all riled up like that! So what's wrong?" Mouse coughed, "Well, to stop it from exploding again, I need…" Mouse pulled out a list, there were a lot of spots on it, "You want me to get all that?"

Mouse shook his head, "NO! I need you to get me a screwdriver, since all the other ones broke…" I widened my eyes, "YOU BRO-" Mouse slapped his hand over my mouth, "SHHHHHH… Everyone will kill me if they found out!" He removed his hand, I said in a hushed voice, "Why don't you ask Slippy?" Mouse smiled sheepishly, "He tried, then he broke his leg when he was about to leave and well…" I sighed, what am I going to do with him?

Later that night…

I can't believe I'm doing this…

_I can._ Shut up Evil.

I was outside of the commanders room, if he found me here, I would have to clean toilets for a month! _Ouch… That's harsh. _I know.

Man, I really am not cut out for this anymore, making those turns and sneaking every where, I can barely do it anymore, _Then let me out. _HAH! If I do that, what will stop you from killing the commander? _Cause if I do, then we'll be put in jail and never see Flaky ever again. _Ah. Good point

I slipped past other rooms as I slowly treaded the halls, good thing there were parties going on, or else they would have seen me by now. I sneaked past the next hallway and into the commander's room. It was deserted, except from the commander in the next connecting room. He was on the phone, talking very loudly about fish or something.

I quickly scanned the room for a tool box, and lo-and-behold, it was right next to the door! Wonderful.

I quickly crouched down and crawled to the tool box, and opened it up slightly, it was rusted and squeaked so I had to be careful. And painfully. Painfully. PAINFULLY slow.

As I finally got it haflway open, I quickly searched for a screwdriver, I found it and grabbed it. I tried to close the lid but as I finally put it back on, the phone hung up and my head whirled to the door, the shadow of my commander coming ever closer. I dived under his bed.

I looked out to see the door open and show the feet of my commander. He didn't seem to be looking too well since he wasn't walking in his usual straight line, and the air now smelled of liquor.

Now this was a find. My commander was drunk on the job! _OOOH LET ME OUT! _Just wait a second, I need to observe and see how much he has been drinking. I saw as he was trying to walk and stumble towards his bed, I retreated a bit back, "WOOO! Stupid muther... ing cat. I'm gonna kiull hiumm..." Huh?

Is that really my commander? _It looks like him, but he sounds like a drunk british hobo. _That's not funny Evil. _It is to me. _I shook my head slightly and slowly crawled out of the bed, the commander was yelling at a floor lamp. I moved towards the door, careful not to make any kind of sound. The commander took another swig of his bottle and turned. HE saw me opening the door.

"Aw sh- HEY COMMANDER!" He gaped at me with lazy half lidded eyes, he looked like he was half asleep. "Who are you?" I looked around the room, "Uhhh, I'm just someone you might not know. But uhhh..." I moved my hands in a circluar motion, "This is a dream! you are asleep!" The commander stared at me, I need a quick way to make him go to sleep.

_LET ME OUT! _NO, you're going to kill him. I led my commander into his bed and tucked him in, "I'm not tired... You sonuva-" He immediately fell asleep. "Huh... I would be taking pictures of this scene if I had the time." I quickly ran out of the room and into the safe haven of the barracks.

The barracks...

I ran into the barracks and shut the door, breathing hard, "Mouse..." Mouse came to me he was happy, then I grabbed his throat, "NEVER HAVE ME DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Mouse nodded frantically, I finally noticed that I was hanging him three feet off the ground, especially since the guy is four feet tall, I dropped him, "Oh sorry." Mouse got up and dusted himself off, "Apology accepted." He eyed me, "did you get it?" I nodded and showed him the screwdriver, he dove for it, and whisked it away, "your welcome!" I yelled after him.

An hour later...

We all waited paitently for mouse to come back into the barracks, he had locked himself in the shed and hadn't come out yet. Sudden;y Mouse opened the door and held the phone in his hands, he plugged it in and wired it quickly, and motioned for me to come to him. I walked to him, and he handed me the receiver. "Flippy, you got me the screwdriver, and without it, we wouldn't have a working phone, so you make the first call." I smiled sheepishly, and took the receiver from him.

I sat down on a stool and began to think, who do I call? I can't call home, Flaky lives with Cuddles, and if I call him, then everyone will suffer from his incredible lungs, but maybe... _JUST CALL CUDDLES! _Okay! Sheesh...

I punched in the numbers and began to call Cuddles, please, let him not sc- "HELLO?" Cuddles screamed thrugh the receiver, everyone could hear it, I slowly brought myself back to the phone, "Cuddles? It's me, Flippy, DON'T SCREAM, where's Flaky?" I heard Cuddles almost scream again, but he stoopped and talked in a normal tone, "Oh dude, you just missed her, she went to the hospital. And no, she didn't die again, she had to visit and see if this guy was okay." I groaned, "Okay, I'm hanging up now." I hung up before Cuddles could say anything, I quickly punched in the number for the hospital in HAppy Tree Town, it was answered by someone I know too well, "Hello, Happy Tree Town Hospital, Doctor Sniffles on the line."

I quickly told Sniffles that I was looking for Flaky, he said she was there and would bring her there and to hold for a minute, "I'll be right back with her." I heard the phone being placed on a counter and footsteps walk off. I sat there waiting, it will be so nice to finally hear her voice again, _And I need to see her answer to my confession._ Yeah... that too...

I waited for a whole minute, it was agonizing, not knowing if she'll be there, or if she doesn't want to talk to me, _us._ Us. The guys were watching me, I hadn't done anything, and they wanted to see if I was okay and probably see who would get the phone next. I smiled and mouthed the words, 'just hold on guys.'

I finally heard the phone being picked up, I straightened myself at the sound, "Hello?" came from the phone, everyone could hear it from the silence, i was jus happy to hear Flaky's soft voice.

"It's Flippy, Flaky." I heard her gasp, then she started to talk, "Flippy? Is that really you?" I grunted in response, she giggled, "Yeah, that's you alright, mister. I-grunt-everytime-for-a-yes-or-no-because-I'm-too-lazy-to-actually-say-it."

I laughed, seems she noticed that. "Yeah, it's me and Evil here." she hesitated for a while then softy said, "can I speak to Evil please?" I closed my eyes, letting Evil take over.

Evil's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes and said, "It's me." The guys slowly scooted away from me, "Don't worry guys, I'm not going to kill, I just need to talk to this person for a little while." They seemed to relax, but a few stayed and watched me closely. "Evil?" I turned my attention back to the conversation, "Y-yeah?" Damn stutter...

I heard Flaky take a breath, "Evil, I got your letter." I grunted, "Did... Did you really mean those things you said?" I smiled, which is rare since I'm not killing someone in a brutal way. "YEah, I did. And I want to say, that it is all true. And it will never change." I heard her take a breath, "Evil, you and Flippy are the same person, and when I said, 'I love you' to Flippy, I mant it." I lowered my gaze, I know what she's going to say now.

"And when I said it, I meant it too. What I'm saying is... If I said that to Flippy. Then I meant it to you too." I widened my eyes, and brought my head back up, I could feel the other guys, I could feel the way they looked at me now, they now looked at me with a gaze of all knowing. They know, that even I, can love.

"What I'm saying is... Evil, I love both of you exactly the same. And I love Flippy with all of my heart." I smiled, a single tear streaked itself down my face, "Flaky..." I brought my sleeve up and wiped my face, "Thank you so much Flaky... You don't know how much... I-I... *chuckle* You have made me so happy right now." I heard her soft giggle, I want to kiss her right now.

"Evil, Flippy, please, make sure to come back home soon. We'll be waiting for you two." She laughed softy then spoke again, "Promise?" I smiled a genuine smile. A smile of complete happiness and love, "Yes... I promise to come home safe and sound with Flippy." I closed my eyes and let Flippy come back out.

Flippy's P.O.V.

Just knowing that Evil meant every word he just said, made me feel alittle weird, but if Flaky still loves me, that's all that matters. I opened my eyes and spoke softly, "Flaky? It's me Flippy now." I heard her sigh with joy, "Flippy." I smiled, "Are you doing okay? Are you eating? Have you died anymore?" I said the last question softy so that she could hear it, and not everyone else, and thankfully, they didn't.

She laughed, "Yes, I'm okay, and yes, I have been eating, carrots all the time now." I chuckled, knowing that she's fine, makes me feel more at ease, "well, I'm sorry but, I have to hang up, the other guys want to try out the new phone, and by the way, it's the only phon here that really works, so yeah." She laughed and said she understood. "Please Flippy, and Evil too, please come back safely, promise?"

"Promise."

I said my goodbye and hung up, I brushed my hair out of my face and felt my cheek, it was wet with tears. I quickly wiped them away and gave the phone to the guy next to me, he quickly began to punch in numbers, I walked to my bunk and lay down onto it, I just stared up into the bunk above me, not answering anyone who talked to me, I jst stayed in my thoughts and the pure bliss of knowing that Flaky is at home, waiting for me."

_Thanks Flippy._ I smiled, anytime Evil.

**IT IS DONE! I just want to say, thank you all for supporting me in this! I really want to thank all the people who review and give me all of their opinions! If it had not been for you guys, then this story might still be in just my mind and never written and showed to others. So thank you all for your reveiws, for if you all had not come and given them to me, then this story might have been forgotten in my head. Yeah... :D**

**I want to thank my loyal readers and reviewers:****Addicting Candy, Nightmare Reviewer 2, Kigakari, punkangel208394, and even other readers who had good things to say, LouveAsha, DeepDarkDebt, and a person who made me really want to get this done and really made me want to make it dramatic and with as much feeling as possible, (and they also gave me a mood booster!) FlippyXFlakyForLife!**

**Thank you and I am out! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! LOTS OF THEM! :D And Nothing against British people! I like them! :P**


	13. Life goes on, and so do psychos

***sneaks in like solid snake from MGS* Woah... I hate this, *Sees you people* OH! Hello again! - Is whispering Sorry about whispering, I'm grounded at the m oment and I'm not allowed to be on the computer, but I'm risking another week of grounding for you guys! BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU GUYS! :P Anyway, Nothing much to say, except, thank you for the reviews about Denny, and yeah Nightmare Reviewer 2, Denny is perv. ALSO some people have said that they couldn't imagine Evil actually saying all that, but here's what I think, I think Evil is a kill-crazy psychopath, but I also think that Evil has other sides of him that no one really thinks he has, I believe he can love and sometimes break down crying, he is... well... SORTA HUMAN... SHUT IT! LET ME LIVE IN MY OWN WORLD! (*cough* spoilers *cough* *cough* for later on *Cough*)**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as ****Happy****Tree****Town****. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. ****Happy****Tree****Town**** is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

P.S. I LIKE TURTLES!

Chapter 13: Life goes on, and so do psychos

Flaky's P.O.V.

April in Highschool...

"Hey Flaky," I turned my head to see Lammy there, she had gained weight and had a vibe around her, a pleasent vibe nonetheless, "Yeah?" I answered her as I placed my book on my desk, I was moved to the back of the class with LAmmy, due to our... conditions. At first people who didn't really know us, made fun of us or said we were sluts or skanks or whatever, then Cuddles and Toothy would burst through the wall and beat them senseless, then after a while, they left us alone.

Lammy took a chair and sat down, "Flaky, I wanted to ask you, if your baby is a boy or girl, what would you name it?" I thought for a moment, Me and Flippy had been discussing that over letter since over the phone I heard alot of... distubing sounds, like someone's arm being broken, by Evil, or someone's neck being snapped in thirteen different places, again by Evil, or someone being castrated, BY EVIL. We had deceided on a couple of names, for our girl, I wanted to name her after someone I really loved, "If it's a girl, we deceided to name her Flacie, and if a boy, Flik or Flip." Lammy awwed, "Those are cute names!"

I rolled my eyes, "We had to stop Evil from naming them after guns and knifes." Lammy covered her mouth and giggled, "Personally, I think it's adorable that Evil is actually sweet and kind to you!" I widened my eyes, "DON'T SAY THAT!" Lammy cocked her head, "Why not?"

I looked around and saw that noone heard her, "well, when the guys at Flippy's base heard Evil talking like that to me, they laughed at him," Lammy nodded, "Then he burst out and well..." I came over to her ear and whispered things so horrible and unimaginable that are worst then death, but didn't kill, to her. They are so horrible, that I doubt the writer of this story can even remotely tell you how terrible they were. (I take offense to that you know! :O)

Lammy was speechless, "Well, please don't tell Evil I said that, I don't think I could survive my legs bending in that angle." I nodded, "I still can't believe he did the 'Texas chili bowl' to some guy." Lammy cocked her eye-brow, "What's that?" I pursed my lips, "Well, all I'm allowed to say is that it contains: a telephone, chili sauce and uhhh... someone's ass." Lammy blinked a few times, "Forget I asked."

The bell suddenly rang and we were ready to go home, but I dreaded to leave the school grounds, since Cuddles has to stay after school for a club. "I don't want to leave Lammy." Lammy got up and dragged me up, "You have to! If you don't you will never conquer him!" Lammy has known about him, how he just... "*sigh* Okay... Okay... I'm going."

We walked down the stairs and into the school courtyard, the gates were nearby and I could see him.

Denny.

Denny ran to me and started to talk to me, "Sup baby cakes?" I face palmed myself, "I can't bieve you haven't left this town yet." He smiled, "I know! If I left, then you would be all alone!" Istopped and then I punched him in the face, when did I get so darn strong? And courageous? "OW! What was that for!" For being born. "You're pissing me off again Denny." His face brightened up, "You remembered my name!" I scowled, I continued walking, Denny in tow. "So wanna go out?" I stopped and looked at him like he had two heads, "Did you just have the gall to ask me that?" He smiled, "YEP!"

I was about to say something back at him, then I heard screeching of tires and metal, I turned to my left just in time to see a car coming right towrds m- huh? The car swervedjust in time and crashed into Denny, the crash sent some pieces of him scattering everywhere, and for the first time in this fanfic, I was glad to see The Mole behind the wheel. Again. "THANKS MOLE!" I shouted to him, he turned to me, he was completely fine from the crash! "Oh, hey Flaky! I didn't mean to almost kill you again!" I smiled, "Don't worry I'm fine!" He laughed, then he noticed he was covered in blood, it was dripping on him, "OH CRAP! Who did I kill!" I laughed, "No one immortant. But you better get out of that car before-" The safety bag finally exploded out of the wheel and smashed him into little pieces. "Never mind."

I walked into Cuddles's home and quickly made my way into my room. I plopped on te bed and saw that the mail came in, I searched them, "Junk, ads, junk, junk, postcard from someone I don't know, a disney movie I didn't order, ads again, an ad for Jesus camp, and OH HERE IT IS!" I brought out the letter, it was from Flippy, Lammy was with Toothy, she was dragging him into buying baby clothes, so I had to wait till later to share this with her.

I decided to change into my other clothes, as I was picking out an outfit, I suddenly remembered the last letter I got from Flippy, he had said that he was worried for me, then I wrote back to him and told him I'm fine, and that I met some guy here named Denny, he hasn't replied and I'm dying to read the letter, suddenly my phone went off and I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hi Flaky! We couldn't go shopping today since the clothing store got destroyed again by Lumpy and his dynamite, want to come over? I wanted to see if you got the letter yet."

I made a noise to show my consent then hung up, I quickly changed into casual clothes and began to make my way to Lammy's home.

Lammy's house...

I came to the door, I heard alot of commotion inside, and I silently decided whether to or not to go inside, my thought were cut off by the door opening suddenly, revealing Toothy, in heavy pants, "Hi... Flaky..." I stared at the figure before me. It looked like Toothy, but he looked like he was just mauled. By like a bear or something.

Just then Lammy came into view, but for some reason, she held a metal bat with blood on it, my eyes darted to Toothy and the bat. Everything is making sense again.

Mostly...

Lammy smiled at me, her innocent look made it look like she had done nothing, but lord knows she did. "Hey Flaky, do you want to come in?" Toothy was mouthing out the words of pleading, 'come in so she can stop beating me!'

Lammy grabbed my arm and dragged me into the house, "Oh man! I want to see what Flippy says! Especially since you told him that Denny is here!" I rolled my eyes, there is no escape so I might as well as just submit to her will.

Lammy pretty much threw me on the couch and threw the bat at Toothy. I heard a crunch noise and a yell. I slouched on the couch, Lammy plopped on the couch next to me, "Okay, so last time, Flippy asked how you're doing, then you wrote back saying that some guy named Denny was harrassing you." I rolled my eyes, did she really have to do a re-cap?

I brought the letter out and tore the envelope open, I brought the letter out, Lammy was watching me with a drooling mouth.

I opened the letter up and read.

_"Dear Flaky,_

_I am extremely sorry of what Denny did to you. Denny doesn't mean to do these things, he just does them._

_Trust me, he has hit on plenty of girls, (and a fair share of guys) so don't take it personally-"_

The word was cut off by a scrambling of many other words in a spiked and rushed hand writing, no doubtedly Evil's.

_"FLAKY! I swear to god I will cut him open! I will rip out his guts and stab him repeatedly with a spoon, and make sure he suffers a long and painful demise! No matter of our relation! I will murder him! I will murder him a thousand times till his body has been revived so many times, he will have scars! Then I will open those scars up again, and make them bigger and deeper!_

_I don't care! I will never forget this! When I get home, I will make sure he dies on sight!"_

I widened my eyes at this, Evil had wrote all that over the paper three times. Lammy looked on at the paper, "He seems mad. Oh look, there's more!"

I looked back at the paper and saw the refined hand writing of Flippy.

_Sorry, Evil got really crazy there, and yes, I feel like that too, (Any guy would if they heard that their girlfriend is getting harrassed like that!)_

_Anyway, we are especially mad at him for he has been in the war with us, in fact, he pushed me into making Evil. In other words, my brother is just insane."_

Huh? Lammy cocked he head, she grabbed the letter and looked at the line again, her face contorted into an emotion of fear, then understanding, the fear again, then a solemn one.

"He..." I started, Lammy was the one to finish the sentence, "...has a brother?"

We sat in silence, I looked at the paper and saw in bold letters,

**_Don't tell anyone._**

_Flippy_

I grabbed Lammy and shook her, "Lammy! Don't tell anyone!" Lammy saluted me and just then Toothy came in, "Tell what?" Lammy picked the coffee table up and threw it at Toothy, Toothy yelled to me to run. And run I did.

The street... in front of Flippy's house...

I sat on the concrete and tried to catch my breath, Lammy has been having a tantrum everyday for the last week. Toothy's death toll has been skyrocketing ever since then. But still, how could Flippy not tell me? That he has a brother! And it's Denny...

I shook my head, Sometimes I wish I could just lay down in Flippy's bed and day dream on days like this. I turned and stared at the front door of our home, in it's own way, it was calling to me.

I quickly got up and steadied myself, and made my way into the home.

When I shut the door and looked at the living room, my eyes buldged out in horror. The place was destroyed, the furniture was over turned and some were in pieces. The wall paper was in shreds and the pictures and weapons were off the wall and in random places.

I took a deep breath, the coffe table was caved in too, who could do this to someone's home? Oh yeah... _Him..._ I looked around and saw our Tv, which we watched many shows together, was broken open, the wires were strewn about the floor. Even our picture together was on the floor, it was torn in half with Flippy's side being drawn on with a sharpie marker. The markings were of ways to kill him. My side was covered in hearts. I shook my head, what's been happening?

"Like it?" I heard a voice say from the kitchen which was connected to the living room. I turned to see my step-father at the dining table, the table was fine, but was covered with weapons like sowrds and knives, even firearms. there was a map on the table, but it was covered in tiny notes saying things that I couldn't read.

He smiled at me, his arms opened and smiled at me, "Welcome home my little Flaky!" I stepped back and hit the bookcase, his smile faded away, "Flaky? Are you okay?"

I tried to grab something, anything, to defend myself with. He saw this, then chuckled, "what are you going to do Flaky? You can't win against me!" He stood up, his towering figure emenating a vibe of pure evil, an evil that made me want to puke. "I'm a man after all." He stepped closer, "And men are naturally stronger than women." he lowered his arms and smirked at me, "Well?"

I stood there frozen, he smiled sweetly at me, "I love yu Flaky, and I don't want to share you." I stepped to the side and walked backwards, his eyes staring at me, a hint of maddness in them. "Ever since the day I first met you, I have thought of making you mine." I almost tripped on a stray piece of wood, making him twitch.

"Want to know why I was nice to you?" I stopped and stared at him, I was against the wall, and to my relief a sword was poking out of the rubble, "I loved your smile. I loved to see you happy, then on your fourteenth birthday, I couldn't help myself, I had to have you." I gripped the handle and slowly made it venture upwards.

"And that day you felt so good. I loved the feeling of your body wrapped around my own." tears welled up in my eyes, I brought the sword up and pointed it towards him, but he didn't care, "and the way you screamed as I took you by force." He started to laugh maniacly, "and on that day, I vowed to make sure no one takes you from me!"

He ran to me and pushed the sword away, but it was still in my hands, "Not even your army boy!" I kicked him back and threw the sword at him, It punctured his shoulder, and sent blood down his arm and body, some of it sprayed on me. "FLAKY!" He tried to grab me but I moved away and saw his clash against the wall, I ran to the door and tunred to see him stare at me.

"Flaky! IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NO ONE CAN! AND WHEN THAT BRAT IS BORN, I WILL TAKE HER TOO!" He laughed again, and it sent me running from our once happy home.

My home.

And his words ringed in my head, I now feared for my own baby.

I wrapped my arms around my belly as I came into Cuddles's house and ran to my room and shut the door, I sat on my bed, I had forgotten my phone here and saw that there were thirty new messages, all from an unknown number. I could guess who it was and I just turned my phone off. I took my shoes off and held my knees to my chest.

What is going to happen to us now?

**And it is done! so sorry about the slowass update! I had alot to do! And my mom is being a total bitch now and I can't post my updates on the school computers so yeah, SO SORRY!**

**Well, I also want to say that I can only update on the weekends now. My laptop is locked away during the week. except friday. So yeah, SORRY!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review! :P**


	14. Worried

***jumps through a vortex* HAH HA HA! Take that you- Oh hiyas! It's me Gunslinger again. And I am here to give you the fourteenth chapter of, 'Story of my life'.**

**It took me awhile but I have to say, that I am proud of it, especially since the last chapter was… you know… But anyway, I am glad to be updating again. I saw the reviews you guys have made for the last chapter, and I am truly sorry about it. The chapter had to be done. *Evil comes in and high kicks me in the face* HOW DARE YOU! *I rub my cheek* what was that for! *Evil scowls* you know! First you make me confess my true feelings about Flaky, and then you have my older brother hit on my girl! THEN, you have her get attacked by her step-father! What kind of a writer are you! *I roll my eyes* Blah blah blah, I don't care! If you keep this up Evil, I will kill her! *evil stops talking* good.**

**Please enjoy, *I nudge Evil* *Evil sighs* 'Story of my Life'… *I smile* Also, thank you for reviewing yet again nightmare reviewer 2; I also thank you for using my quote! :D And yeah, the story is getting unrealistic, but the shows, and psychos, are unrealistic. I actually had a psycho I know tell me what he would say at that point and I just wrote it down. So yeah, LIFE IS UNREALISTIC! Also, Addicting Candy, Flaky's Step dad **_**will**_** get what's coming to him… *cough* spoilers! *cough***

P.S. I need someone's OC! Please submit one so they could be in the fic! Also, please vote in my poll, I would appreciate it! :P

Chapter 14: Worried

Flippy's P.O.V.

All the other guys had been eyeing me lately, like Evil could come out at any point. True, I had let out Evil once or twice, but it was for logical reasons. Okay, not logical. OKAY, far from logical. _Yeah, far from logical. _Shut up Evil, _Make me you pansy ass bitch! _Whoa! Where did that come from! _Your mom!_

I shook my head, Evil? What's wro- _Nothing is wrong fuck nugget! I am just in a bad mood so piss off!_ I rolled my eyes; Evil was having a hissy fit about something again. _I'm not having a hissy fit! _Evil, you only swear, a lot when you are mad or you're having a hissy fit. So spill. _Make me._ Then I will never let you out and you won't talk to Flaky ever again. _Damn you… _Okay, so spill!

_OKAY! Jeez… All I'm saying is that I have a weird feeling right now. That something is wrong with Flaky. _I furrowed my brow, what do you mean Evil? _What I mean is, that I don't think Flaky is alright. That something happened. _You know, it's not like you to be… you know. _What? _You know… WORRIED.

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny smart ass. _Do you have to continue with the cursing? _Yes I do. _I rolled my eyes, Evil was being a bitch again today. _I AM NOT A BITCH!_

I checked the clock to my left; it was about the time when Flaky should be home. I climbed out of my bunk and stood, I slowly walked to the only working phone in this base that actually works and doesn't blow everyone up. _Like I said, I didn't think it would happen like that! _Evil, almost everything you touch makes someone die! And you know it!

Some guy was on the phone with his wife and kid, I could hear the cheerful voice of a small child, and the soft tone of a woman, the guy was smiling a genuine smile, the way his face looked as he talked about life here in the base to his family, the way he made very serious topics into jokes for his kid made me smile.

The guy saw me and he pleaded with his eyes to let him stay one for a little longer, "Okay dude, I'll wait till later." He mouthed the words, 'thank you.'

He continued to talk with them; _I would have taken the phone and hung up then called Flaky!_ Man Evil, do you have to be such a kill joy? _Yes. Yes I do. _

I saw mouse come in and I made my way to him, he had to carry the large sack of mail in everyday. The commander made him do it so he had no choice. "Hey Mouse." I said as he crawled in with a giant sack over his tiny body, "hey… Flippy…" he murmured as he tried to drag himself out of under the sack. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out, "You okay?" He nodded, "Man, I hate the commander, he always makes us do hard work, and doesn't do a stitch of it himself. Then he always buys extra things in the catalog and says it confidential!" _I can guess what it is. _Mouse continued his rant; I began to think of something. Something rather risky. _You are thinking crazy! … I like!_

"Mouse!" Mouse stopped and stared at me, "yeah?" I smiled, "you still got that camera?"

Back in happy tree town…

Flaky's P.O.V.

It's been three months since the incident. And it's been the most hellish months in my life. Even worse than when I lived with my mom and him.

Ever since I went into our once happy home, and he had occupied it, he has been watching me and harassing me since then. Every moment my phone is on, he calls then hangs up, or sends me very… intricate… messages.

I wasn't even safe in my room! If Cuddles was out, then he would bang on my wall or make hand-prints on my window, and every time I called the police and they would come, the evidence was wiped clean and he would be gone. The police even checked the home where me and Flippy lived, but he wouldn't be there. He would be gone and all they saw was a ransacked home. I even had to stop them from arresting Lifty and Shifty for they thought they were the ones who ransacked the place.

I held the phone close to my chest, I attempted to try and enjoy the end of July of Happy Tree town, but it was in vain, I would jump every time my phone would receive a message or get a call. Cuddles came into my room and he saw the state I was in. He sat on the bed and he hugged me, for a second, I was relaxed at my cousins hug then I would jump again when I got another, 'unknown', call.

"Flaky, this is crazy." I nodded, Cuddles was trying his best to catch my step-father, but it was harder than anybody thought. It was like trying to catch your shadow.

"Flaky, you have an appointment with sniffles, we have to go now." I nodded, we had really put off this, to find out the gender of my baby, and to get a brain scan and see if it will be alright. Everything has been so hectic, that it just slipped my mind.

I carefully got off my bed and straightened out my shirt, I was already at my final stage of pregnancy. And I was totally fat.

Cuddles waited for me, and when I nodded, we left home and started for the hospital.

Happy Tree Hospital…

"Honestly! Exactly why we didn't do this earlier on in your pregnancy, I will never know, and you are near your due date! What if you go into labor during this?" Sniffles kept yelling at me, he could be really scary when he wanted to. Cuddles placed a hand on his shoulder and calmed down.

Sniffles handed me a hospital gown and led me to a changing room. I quickly changed into the gown and sat on the examining table, sniffles came in and Cuddles came in close behind, "Okay Flaky, let's get started."

An hour later…

"Okay, the brain scans are almost done, so how about we look at your baby?" I nodded, for once in these months other than talking with Flippy, I wanted to be happy. Sniffles got a tube out and squirted some on my belly, it was warm as he got some piece of equipment out and rubbed it along the goo on my belly. He was pressing down on it gently, he turned the monitor to me and slowly, a picture came out.

"Ahhh…" Sniffles said as he moved it around, the picture moved with his movements, "I see…" I smiled, me and Flippy were about to learn what our baby's gender is!

"Don't you see Flaky?" Sniffles told me as he stopped on one spot. I cocked my head, but realization dawned on me. "It's a little girl."

I smiled, a little girl. Flippy is going to spoil her rotten.

Sniffles then snorted at a thought, I looked at him, and he shot me an apologetic look. "Sorry, it's just that girls tend to look more like the father, so I was thinking about how a mini Flippy was going to be running around." I smiled at that. "But…" I looked at him again, "If the brain scans are right, and there _is_ something wrong with her, then god have mercy on our souls."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm pretty sure she'll be fine." Sniffles heard a knock on the door, he told them to come in, a cat nurse came in, her face in a mixture of fear and sadness. Okay, now I'm worried. WHY DOES SHE LOOK LIKE THAT!

Sniffles' eyes darted to hers and they shared a conversation with their eyes, his eyes widened in horror, he quickly turned the machine off and came to the nurse, they shared a hushed conversation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir! Positive!"

"Dear god… Really?"

"I'm afraid so sir…"

Sniffles stared at me, he took the results from the nurse, he shooed her away, but before she exited the room, she shot me a dirty look. I was appalled, but before I could say anything, Sniffles said, "Flaky."

I turned to him, "is everything alright? Is my baby going to be okay?" sniffles waved his hands, "Your baby is fine it's just…" his voice faltered, "Don't do that! You're making me scared!" Sniffles pulled out a sheet of paper in a language of words and numbers that I may not understand. "It says here on the scan, that your baby has well… a mental illness, as if she…" His face turned to one of wonderment. "It says that your baby has a high learning rate, but also that there may be something wrong with it. Like she has a dark side of something of the sort."

I wrapped my arms around my bulging belly, Sniffles was about to say something, but Cuddles broke down the door, "FLAKY!" I scowled, "Cuddles! What have I told you about breaking down the door in every other chapter!" Cuddles came to me, he was about to say something, till sniffles hit him over the head with a clipboard. "May I finish?" Cuddles sat on a chair and nodded, Sniffles cleared his throat and said, "all I'm saying, is that you might want be careful with your child, really careful."

I nodded, I sat there with one thought on my mind.

What am I going to tell Flippy?

Evil's P.O.V.

Outside the Commander's room…

I crouched by the window, it was slightly ajar, I had the camera in my hands, the flash was turned off and the room was well lit.

I snuck a quick peek into the room and saw the commander just coming in, I swiftly ducked down as I heard the door shut, this will teach him to be cruel to us! _I can't believe we're doing this._ Shut up Flippy, let me do this. Plus I hate him more than you know and I want to see him beg for mercy!

I smiled to myself at the thought, I heard a cork being pulled out, a small pop and some fizz, and I knew it was show time.

I slowly made my way up, quickly checking to the sides to see if there were any guards, none. I turned my attention to the Commander, he was taking a long swig of the alcohol, I brought the camera up and took one picture then ducked, and the soft click was disguised by his burp.

I took another breath as I got back up and saw him drinking out of another bottle, I rolled my eyes at this, he was SO going down!

I took many pictures as he kept drinking from each. After a little while, I saw I had taken enough pictures, I turned it off after I saved them all and stashed the camera into my jacket.

I ran across the field and climbed the chain linked fence, I jumped over it and made my way back to the barracks, before entering, I returned Flippy in control.

Flippy's P.O.V.

The barracks…

I opened the door and shut it, the guys of the barracks stared at me, I brought the camera out and shook it slightly, I grinned. They cheered for me as Mouse came scampering to me and retrieved the camera from me. Slippy was already booting up the computer. I sat on my bed, "I'm so never doing that again."

Mouse uploaded the pictures on the browser of his computer, the pictures, one by one, were showing up, some guys were gasping, others were either shocked or appalled.

Mouse smiled, "I knew something was fishy." Slippy laughed, "Now we can get anything we want." I shot up, "No." the guys turned to me, "huh?"

"No."

"Why Flip?"

I smiled, "we need to save these, for when we really need them." The guys were about to say something, then Mouse cut in, "He's right." They turned to him, "He's right cause, we can't use these willy nilly. We need to save them."

The guys slowly started to agree with me, some were reluctant, but they agreed eventually.

A thought occurred to me, "Hey, is anyone using the phone?" No one said anything, the phone was open, I made my way to the phone and sat on the chair next to it, I picked up the receiver and punched in the numbers.

Flaky's P.O.V.

Happy tree Hospital…

Cuddles was comforting me, he knew what Sniffles said, suddenly the phone in the room rang, Sniffles answered it, "Doctor Sniffles of Happy tree Hospital, speak your business."

Sniffles smirked as the response came out, he brought the cordless phone to me and said, "It's Flippy." I quickly grabbed the phone, and nodded to him, "Hello?"

"_FLAKY!"_

I smiled, his worried tone was so cute at times like this, "Yes?"

"_Why are you at the Hospital?"_

I groaned, "I had an appointment Flippy. And guess what?"

"_What?"_

"We're having a little girl!"

I heard Flippy make a noise of joy, then suddenly, evil came to the phone, _"We're having a… girl?" _I smiled, "Yes Evil, we're having a girl. Sorry to crush your hopes and dreams of a boy." I heard Evil snort, _"I don't care, as long as I get a kid."_ I heard some loud snickering in the back ground, then it was drowned out by the screams of pain from men. Evil came back to the phone, _"sorry, they were laughing at me."_ I rolled my eyes, "it's okay Evil, and we already decided on a name when you were asleep."

I heard him grumble, _"I still stand by Bowie or Beretta." _I scoffed, "Evil, for the last time, we're not naming our child after a knife or handgun!" I laughed, when was the last time I actually smiled or laughed in these last few months?

"_I have to go now. Here's Flippy." _I heard some deep breathing, then the soft voice of Flippy, _"Hey."_

I smiled, "Hey." He chuckled, _"a little girl huh? Did you get a brain scan on her?" _I made a, 'mmm' sound, _"What did it say?" _Oh god… why did he have to ask?

Oh well, might as well say the truth, "It came out positive, Sniffles said that something _is_ wrong with her brain." I heard Flippy take a deep breath.

Flippy's P.O.V.

I pinched my temple, "I see…" Flaky made a small sigh, _"no matter what, I'll love her." _I smiled, "Yeah, and we'll figure something out. Maybe the scan might be wrong or maybe she might have a split personality." Flaky hmmed, _"True… Then if she does, then you'll be there, you'll be there to tell her it's alright."_

I chuckled to myself, realization dawned on me, "Flaky, your due date is coming right?" I heard Flaky gasp, _"OH MAN! I forgot!" _She began to panic, "Flaky! Don't worry! You're going to be fine!" That made Flaky calm down a bit, "And plus, you'll be the one to bring her into this world." Flaky hesitated from that line for a split second, then she said, _"Y-yeah… I have to go bye Flippy."_

I nodded, "Yeah, bye."

I hung up, lately Flaky has been a little on edge, and she won't tell me anything. Even if I ask.

What's going on with her?

**AND IT IS DONE! Well, that took a few days, but I'm proud of it, well we're getting close to the big climax! CLOSE! **_**CLOSE! **_**:P**

**Well, yeah, sorry about the last chapter again, I hated writing that! DX**

**So yeah, review! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	15. Life hates everyone

**NIGHTMARE REVIWER 2! I like my notes being crazy and random! And no one else seems to complain about it, so anyway…**

**Hey all. I got grounded last time so I had one of my friends post it for me, hence why the chapter on the bar over there, said chapter 14 and not the actual title. So yeah, right now I'm really depressed. REALLY. DEPRESSED. But any who, I'm taking time to write this, and I'll try my hardest to not make it suck. So yeah… ENJOY! :P Also, so sorry about what happened with last time, I had asked one of my friends to post the chapter for me, but I had the time to post it, but I couldn't reach her, so yeah, a little oopie! :DDDDDDDD**

**This time, I'll make sure that won't happen again, also, if you people have noticed, there are quite a number of reviews, if you add the total number here, with the thirty-seven from last time, I would have almost a hundred! :D That would make me so happy! Knowing that a story of mine got that many reviews! Hopefully, you guys will make that come true. Hopefully. Oh yes, Nightmare Reviewer 2, you're welcome! I have it in my head that Evil has a nicer side that he'll only show to a certain chosen girl. So yeah, please don't stop reading, you have become one of my loyalist readers! :D**

**Any who, please enjoy the REMADE version of, 'Story of my life redo, Chapter 15!'.**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

**P.S. This chapter and the one after it are going to be random and crazy so bear with them. C:**

Chapter 15: Life hates everyone

Flaky's P.O.V.

"Okay Cuddles, I'm going!" I shouted out into Cuddles's home, his head popped out of the door of his room, "WHUT? You're leaving? Why?" I rolled my eyes, "cuddles, I need to leave the house at some point, I can't coop myself in here," _Though you are putting yourself in terrible danger you know? _Shut up tiny voice!

I scowled inwardly, that tiny voice has been here for months! It won't let me sleep! Or leave me alone for five seconds. I can't tell anyone, or else they'll think I'm crazy. Cuddles snapped me from my thoughts, "Flaky?" he was in front of me and waved his hand in front of my face, "Hello? Anyone home?" I shook my head, "huh?" Cuddles hugged me and rubbed his face against my cheek, "See? You space out too much! You're going to get killed!" He squeaked as I pushed him off me, "I'm going to be fine Cuddles, I was just ignoring you!"

Cuddles pouted, "you… you don't mean that do you?" I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to the mall, call me if something happens." Cuddles was going to say something, but I walked out the door and left him on the floor with huge watery eyes, "That's not nice Flaky…"

The Happy Tree Mall…

I entered the colossal place known as the Happy Tree Mall, some new shops had opened and I decided to check them out, there was a health food place and I needed carrots. NOW.

I walked in, the small chime on the door jingled, I heard someone drop something then put it back. The guy at the counter saw me then he smiled a grin, then he saw my belly then he shirked away, I rolled my eyes. I walked down the many aisles in the store and tried to find the Vegetables.

The guy at the counter saw me and said, "Need any help?" I turned to him, he smiled sheepishly, _I guess he knows I saw him looking at me… _His floppy dog ears tried to perk up a bit, but they failed, "Ummm… Where do you keep the Vegetables?"

He pointed to an aisle, I nodded then walked to it and turned.

And trust me, you won't believe who was there in the vegetable aisle in a health food store.

Nutty.

I was shocked to see him there, who wouldn't? I walked up to him and poked him in the back, he instantly jumped up and threw the veggies back on the rack, he yelled out in his usual rushed way of talking. "AHHHHHI'mnotheretobuyhealthyfood! Whotoldyouthat? Whatisittoyou!"

I waved my hands before me, he saw it was me and he place a hand over my mouth, he dragged me to the end of the aisle and check both ways then he dragged me to the other end and did the same, he looked at me, "Don'ttellanyone!" I nodded vigorously pointing at my mouth, he didn't get the message.

"OhFlaky! Idon'tknowwhattodo!" He slid to the ground and was still holding me with his hand over my mouth. I squirmed to get out of his grasp, but it wasn't going to happen for awhile. I slapped him, he looked at me, he finally let me go, I gasped for air on the ground, "Nutty? What. The. _Hell_?"

Nutty twiddled his thumbs, "well…" my head turned to him slowly, that word… THAT WORD… "Nutty?" he turned to me, "Yeah?"

I pointed my finger at him, "NUTTY! You're talking normally!" He looked at me like a chipmunk was on top my head, "I… am?" He then clasped his hands over his mouth, he spoke in a muffled tone, "I can't believe it!" He began to chat uncontrollably, I then slapped him again, that sent him into his usual talking crack hysteria. He quickly said, "QUICKslapmeagain!"

I did that.

Nutty then touched his cheek, "ow? You know that really hurts Flaky." I clapped, "Nutty! I can understand you now!" Nutty smiled, he got up and held a hand out for me, I took it and heaved myself up, "Jeez Nutty, I got two questions, one, you do know I'm pregnant right?" Nutty looked away, "Uhhh… Sorry, got a bit crazy there."

I waved it away, "And two, why are you in here? You love sweets, not healthy food, or other food in general." Nutty sighed, "its Petunia." I raised an eyebrow, "She worries for me, you know?" I nodded, I grabbed some carrots and walked to the cash register, I paid for them and Nutty continued,

"she said, that me eating all those sweets and nothing else was bad, so she asked me to try eating healthier." I nodded, "But healthy food tastes so… so…" he did a gag, and pretended to barf. I scoffed, "Nutty, do you love Petunia?"

He nodded, "with all of my candy coated heart." I stared at him, "right…" I cleared my throat.

"And if Petunia asked you, would you?" He nodded glumly, "But do I really have to? I mean, I lived this long with just candy," I slapped his arm, "That's not the point dumbbell! The point is, you have to make sacrifices, and why don't you eat more healthy foods? Like candied apples? And actually _eat_ the apple."

Nutty made a groan, "And also try other things, they have sweets things that taste good and are healthy for you." Nutty sighed, "But sweets is my favorite." I stomped my foot, "And Petunia is your favorite too! You can have both, just try and tone down the candy for a little while, just try and eat one less pound of the stuff and try other foods. Who knows, you might like them."

Nutty sighed again, "Yeah… you're right Flaky… thanks." I smiled.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I grasped at it, I let out a small cry of pain, Nutty turned to me, "What's wrong?" It went away then I straightened up, "it's nothing, it must be a cramp or some-" The pain came back, it was slightly longer but it went away, then five minutes later another came, it made me fall to the floor, my bag of carrots fell to the floor.

Nutty crouched by me, "Are you okay Flaky?"

"Oh yeah _sure_! When you're pregnant for nine months, and suddenly you have spontaneous pains, then you talk to me! OWWWWWWWW." Another pain!

Nutty started to help me up, but my legs didn't want to work. "You know, you could help me!" Nutty breathed out, I kicked his leg, "Oh hey! My legs are working now!" Nutty scowled, "We're all happy!"

He finally got me to my feet, but another pain came and I screamed out, "ARGH!" Nutty winced, "right in my ear…"

He helped me to the entrance of the mall and out to his car, "I'm driving you to the hospital!" I nodded, then I remembered something, "Nutty!"

He looked at me, we were almost to his car, people were watching, "Yeah?" he sounded exasperated, sorry! I'm fat!

"Let me borrow your cell phone! I left mine at home!" He nodded, when we got to his car, he opened up the back seat car door, I slid in, another pain, "OW!" He winced again, "I could just leave you here!" I grabbed his collar, "You will drive me to the hospital! You will do it and you will like it! So shut the fuck up! Give me your phone!"

Nutty looked scared for a few seconds, then he tentatively reached into his pocket and pulled out a light green phone, "…here…"

I took it from him, DAMN! ANOTHER ONE! I screamed louder this time, Nutty was snapped out of his thoughts, he ran to the driver's seat, and began to start driving. And by DRIVE I mean, he drived like a madman! He swerved every time he was on the road, which was little. I was shifting to each side every two seconds. I opened up the phone and called one of the two people who need to know what's going on.

It rang for a while then suddenly loud rock music burst through the phone, at the same time, ANOTHER pain came, and I screamed into the phone, "AHHHHHHHHH!" Cuddles's voice burst through the phone, the music was turned off, "HELLO?"

"CUDDLES! Get you fucking gay ass over to the hospital!"

"is there a reason you are cursing Flaky?"

"Is there a reason you keep having those three question marks at the end of your sentences?"

"well… No… but-"

"See? You have no answer! Now get to the hospital you waste of time, life, air and organic material!"

Nutty yelled out, "LOOK OUT!" some unsuspecting person was run over, his blood and guts were all over the car, some people were sprayed with the stuff, then they started to scream and send other people crazy.

I held on the seat, another pain! "AHHHHHHHH! Cuddles! Just get to the hospital!" I heard Cuddles start screaming, "NUTTY! Turn! You're going to crash into my house!" Nutty heard this from Cuddles over the phone cause Cuddles is ALWAYS yelling!

Nutty turned the car violently to the left, sending me against the door, good thing I landed on my bac- "OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

I heard Cuddles start screaming about things like, babies, blood, babies, Flippy, babies, and other things that I couldn't really understand.

Then I heard, "Flaky! Just get to the hospital! I'll call Flippy!" What?

"WHAT! Wait! No do-" I was cut off by Cuddles hanging up. I threw the phone on the floor, I heard Nutty yell out, "HEY! It better not be broken!" I screamed out, "JUST DRIVE! And why are we not there yet!" Nutty screamed, "Because the windshield is covered in blood!" He turned on the windshield wipers and suddenly, we saw where we are.

"Nutty…?" I winced and bit back another pained scream.

Nutty sat there, "How did we get in the middle of the beach?"

He turned the car on again and did a u-turn, he started driving to the hospital, except, we actually got there!

Flippy's P.O.V.

I was in the middle of class, I was about to fall asleep again, but suddenly Mouse came into the room, "Sir! Where is- FLIPPY! Come with me! Hurry! Cuddles says it's important!"

I turned to the teacher, he motioned for me to go, I quickly got up and sprinted with Mouse to the phone.

We got into the barracks, the phone was on and the receiver was on the table, Mouse picked it up and said quickly, "Flippy's here Cuddles!" He then threw the receiver into my hands and for a split second, I saw Mouse with a goofy grin on his face.

"hello?" I said and quickly I brought the receiver an arm's length away from my face, and surely, Cuddles was yelling.

"FLIPPY! It's Flaky!" My attention was sparked now, "WHAT? What's going on?"

Cuddles was talking fast paced now, I didn't hear him, "What? Say again? I didn't hear it!"

Cuddles repeated, but this time with a slower pace, "Flaky is in labor!"

That sent me over the edge.

Evil's P.O.V.

My eyes snapped open, I turned to Mouse, he saw the look in my eyes, he tried to run but I picked him up, "get me those pictures! NOW!" I yelled in my sinister voice, Mouse looked like he was going to pee himself, but I shook him violently and he snapped out of his trance, "what pictures?"

I growled, "of the commander."

Mouse squeaked then he jumped down and he ran to the computer, he printed out the pictures, but not destroying them, he gave them to me and I ran out the door.

I sprinted through the many places in my base, I passed tracks, I passed crowds of men and sent them running, screaming like little girls.

I finally came to the commanders building, I jumped the fence, some soldiers came out to stop me, but I grabbed one and snapped his neck, I grabbed his USI and started to shot my way through the ranks of them. I came to the window of the Commanders room, he was just getting up to see what's going on, but he saw me as I was jumping up and breaking through the window.

"COMMADNER! Give me a Helicopter!" the commander shook his head in wonder, and then he said, "Why should I give you one of my prized Helicopters?" I grabbed his neck and held him against the wall, "Dammit! You will give me a Helicopter because if you don't I will make sure you lose every single one of your stars and sent into exile into the forest and make sure you are mauled by my bare hands and die in a slow painful way!"

The commander, "Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" I brought out the pictures and showed them to him, his eyes went wide as he saw them. "Where did you…?" I smiled an evil grin.

"Give."

I slammed him against the wall roughly,

"Me."

I did it again,

"A."

Again,

"Helicopter."

He nodded slowly, he took the pictures from me and gave me a key to a plane, I took it and walked to the door, letting him drop to the floor, he groaned in pain, I then turned back to him and said in a low voice, "there are more than that." I saluted him, "_Commander._"

He widened his eyes and saw me leave the room, I heard a soft whimper as I left the room and ran to the air craft building.

When I got there I quickly found the helicopter was looking for, it was Uh-60 Blackhawk, I ran to the side to find the door and threw it open.

I jumped in, jammed the key into the ignition and turned the thing on, It springed to life, and I quickly made it start to fly, I turned it, and sent it flying through a wall and soon I was into the air and flying.

Flying to Flaky.

Flying to my new family that was being made right now.

**AND IT IS DONE! Well, not completely done… I mean, there are still more chapters, and also, it's going to get crazier too! So really, you don't know what to expect! What is going to happen? *Evil flys by in his plane, hitting other planes and making them go boom* . . . well, we all know what's going to happen. Sorry for all the cursing, but hey, when you're in labor and in pain, you say things you don't mean, and Evil? Well, Everyone has been at a time where they are REALLY angry sand they curse. Everyone does it.**

**So yeah, also, please give lots of reviews, or I won't post the next chapter! Do it, and I will. No reviews, no chapter, Reviews, chapter.**

**Get it? Got it? GEWD! C: See ya! And hope this wasn't too crazy for ya! :**


	16. Oh Mah Jeebus!

**I know I said I'll post on weekends, but the wonders of hacking computers does wonders, so yeah... ENJOY! :D (Don't get used to it... so shhhhhhh)**

**Hey allz, it's me again, last time in Story of my life, Flaky went into labor, and well, Flippy flipped out, and Evil black mailed his commander and stole a helicopter. Yeah, that's all that you missed. And I really want to write what's next so yeah... LET'S GO! :D Also, sandman guy, how horribly wrong you are, yes there is child birth, but it's far from beautiful… Well, it's beautiful for the guys, but for girls, it's… well… you'll see… '_'**

**Full summary: In a town away from other civilizations, is a town known as Happy Tree Town. What is different about this town? This town has a curse where if you die on the grounds of this town, you are 'reborn' the next morning. Happy Tree Town is populated by mostly men, but when the local high school gets four new female students, what will happen to this cursed town? Join Flaky our red haired, shy, tomboyish, dandruff headed girl in her story filled with drama, love, death, mutilation, and of course… Flippy.**

P.S. Things are going to be crazy since we're close to the end now.

Chapter 16: OH MAH JEEBUS!

Evil's P.O.V.

"Damn piece of junk! The one time I get to do that, and the commander gives me the one helicopter that isn't at full fuel!" I banged my fist against the controls, _Evil! Banging the thing might oh I don't know, BREAK IT!_ Shut up Flippy! I'm in charge!

The meter went lower suddenly and it was on, 'E', "aww nuts."

_See? You broke it!_ It's not broken! It's just not working properly! I banged my fist on it some more, it went back up, See? It's fine.

I can see that, but at the moment, what I see is a whole flock of birds coming towards us! My head whipped up just in time to see a whole lot of birds coming towards us. I grabbed the stick and made my way straight into the flock, oh man. Look at all that blood and guts!

Some of it got stuck on the windshield, the most of it however fell downward, completely covering a small village under me.

"Hmmm... Since it's our first child, Flaky is due to be in labor for about thirteen hours, so I have time to kill." _Evil... Are you seriously going to-?_

"BOMBS AWAY!" I sent the bomb hatch open and several bombs flew out, I heard the satisfying boom as the bombs fell onto the unsuspecting village. I laughed out as I saw the place get sent into flames and cries of pain and anguish.

_EVIL! What the hell are you doing! _I laughed maniacally, "I haven't been able to have this much fun in a long time!" After watching the carnage I made for another few minutes I flew off in the direction of Happy Tree Town.

However.

When I was over the forest, the meter flashed and was back on, 'E'. It started to make loud sounds and I smacked it again, _Evil, for the last time, smacking the thing doesn't always solve everything!_

"Yes it does!" I smacked it again and suddenly the thing gave out. "Aww crap."

_Told ya._

The helicopter started to dive downwards while still going forward. I was starting to panic, I turned to see a parachute on a hook behind me, I smiled, saved!

I ran to the thing, wind was whistling as I ran to it, the copper blades stopping, so I had one chance.

I strapped the parachute on and jumped out, the blade just missing me by a hair. I pulled one of the strings and the parachute burst open.

_Evil. _I sighed, so much for fun. "What Flippy?" _You are the craziest bastard I know._ "Thanks. I guess." I floated slowly to the trees under me, I landed on a clearing. I unstrapped the parachute and jumped down the tree. I searched around me; this clearing might be close to town but how in the hell am I-

I heard that as I was thinking, I saw smoke quickly forming in the air, "well that answers my question." I heard some galloping coming closer to me, my head whipped to the side as a wild horse came into view, it was in hysteria that I grabbed it and shook it, it calmed down.

I could guess it sensed that I wasn't one to be messed with so it immediately stopped moving altogether.

I pulled myself onto it and kicked its hind legs; it whinnied and galloped in the direction I needed to go.

_Evil, why are we riding a horse! _Because it's in style and I don't want to walk! _Jeez Evil, you're psycho. _I know I am.

Flaky's P.O.V.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as they put me on a stretcher, the pains were a lot worse now, "calm down miss! You're in the hospital now!" the nurses tried to calm me down, "I'm in labor here! There is a baby that is trying to rip out of me! Like in Alien vs. Predator!"

"Miss! Please! You need to calm down! Or else you're going to kill your child then we'll be here for days!" That made me more aggravated.

"I don't care! Just get this child out of me!" I screamed again as the pain washed over me again. The nurse seemed to react to that the wrong way.

They panicked. "OH MY GOD!" The nurses started to run around in circles now. Each one was in a state of hysteria.

"Hello?" I waved my arms, "I'm pregnant, and in labor here!" a couple of nurses were brought back to the real world, they grabbed my stretcher again and they began to slowly get me to the elevator.

"Why is the maternity ward on the fifth floor!" I yelled at them as they tried to stuff me in the elevator. "Well, Mr. Lumpy was in charge of making the plans to this hospital, so-" Yeah I get it now.

Suddenly the front doors burst open and some other nurses wheeled in Lammy. Her head popped up and she saw me, she waved at me, "HI FLAKY! GUESS WHAT? I'M IN LA- OWWWWWWWWWWW!" I widened my eyes, "LAMMY! Why are you in la- No I don't want to know! Just please don't stuff he in the same elevator as me- no wait yes they are."

They wheeled Lammy in here with me and a few nurses were able to squeeze in with us, "okay! Fifth floor!" they pressed the button and the doors closed, the elevator decided to take its sweet time getting to the fifth floor and were left together. I bit back another scream, since I REALLY didn't want to freak out Lammy.

Lammy turned to me, "Flaky! We're going to be mothers! OW!"

I turned to her too, "I know, but don't you think it's weird we're having babies on the same ARGH! Day!" I had tears in my eyes, from joy AND pain. Joy because I'm having a freaking baby, and pain, because it hurts like hell!

"But my baby is going to be born first!" Lammy said as she poked me then screamed in pain. She was whimpering as her scream subsided.

"NO WAY! My baby will be born first because I got pregnant first! So HA!" Not another pain! I screamed in agony again, Lammy kicked my leg,

"Then I get first play date!"

"NO WAY! I get first play date!"

"I don't care! If yours is born first, then I get first play date!"

"Lammy we are pregnant and in labor, and we're talking about play dates in a FUCKING EVELAVATOR THAT WON'T MOVE IT'S ASS!" Lammy stopped, and then said, "Oh wow you're right…" She screamed again.

The elevator doors opened, but then Mr. Lumpy had blown up most of the rooms! "Uhhhh… Sorry…" he said stupidly as I watched him, "Mr. Lumpy, Where in the bloody flying _hell_ did you get all that dynamite?"

Mr. Lumpy said, "You see I had to take down a wall since someone hit Handy with a car that was driving crazily. So yeah I had to do it, but the wall didn't want to fall, so I brought up all this dynamite and I blew up all the rooms…"

I face palmed myself, then groaned as another pain came, Lammy next to me was screaming again, this time with words, "LUMPY YOU IDIOT! YOU BLEW UP THE ONLY AHHHHHHHHHH PLACE WHERE WE COULD GIVE BIRTH SAFELY OR REMOTELY SAFELY AND YOU BLEW IT TO HOLY HELL!"

She took the words out of my mouth.

Lumpy looked around frantically and saw a single room that had miraculously survived the explosion with minor damages. "In there!" The nurses carried me and Lammy into the room and we were placed on the two beds, "Mr. Lumpy! Out!" the nurse pushed him out and locked the door, they turned to us with paper gowns, "Alright girls, clothes off!"

A few minutes later…

Me and Lammy were on the beds waiting for the doctors to come, each of the nurses were getting everything ready, some were calming us down, teaching us the right way to breathe, "okay, in," she breathed in, "and out." She made me do the same for a few seconds then she moved on to Lammy next to me, "in, and out girls."

Lammy was clenching the bed frame, bending the metal slightly, "oh my god, we're sharing a room and both giving birth, "What's going on in this retarded town?"

Suddenly, Sniffles was bursting through the door in his coat and mask, "alright, our usual mid-wife is gone at the moment because, _SOMEBODY_, made most of the maternity ward fly to the sky." Mr. Lumpy smiled sheepishly.

"So don't worry, I have experience in this sort of thing so just relax okay?"

Many hours later…

Flippy's P.O.V.

We finally came into town, we had to go through, A LOT of obstacles so it took us along time, and I noticed that I was at the diner, so I was close to the hospital.

I jumped off the horse and let it go, "now, where can I find a car?" _I don't know, try and hot wire a random car? _No Evil, I turned my head to left, the right, nothing.

Suddenly I heard a van pulling up, I ran to the sounds, I ran behind the diner and lo-and behold, Lifty and Shifty were parking their van behind the diner. I smiled; thank god we have two psycho robbers who rob everyone, except me, on a daily basis.

They disappeared into the diner and I made a dash for the van, I broke open the door and crouched under the wheel, I tried to hot wire the car.

The car sparked to life as I saw in the corner of my eye, Lifty and Shifty were just coming back out with a bag of money in their hands, they're eyes widened as the sight of me, hot wiring their car, processed in their minds.

"LIFTY! Flippy is taking our car!"

I climbed into the driver's seat and I drove off with a shocked Lifty and Shifty.

"Huh…"

Shifty sighed,"So this is how it feels to be robbed." They sat on the ground as Lumpy pulled up in his police uniform.

Flaky's P.O.V.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed the loudest I ever had in life.

Lammy was close behind me in volume, the nurses were going crazy! First they were tending to me, and then they're tending to Lammy!

Sniffles was switching between the two of us, he was almost out of breath with all the running between us.

"C'mon girls, just push already!" Sniffles yelled at us, we were both screaming and in ultimate pain. At least Lammy had Toothy with her, cause she was clawing the crap out of his hand!

Not that I wasn't doing the same, just it was Nutty's hand. "Why am I in here!" Nutty told me again, I punched his arm again, "You drove me here! They must think you're the- HOLY CRAP!" An immense pain came upon me again, "JESUS it feels like something is ripping me apart!" Sniffles came to me quickly, "Don't worry Flaky, you're almost done! Just push!"

My face turned as red as my hair as I pushed even more, "OH MAH GOD!" I screamed the last time.

My body was totally over exerted, I closed my eyes and lay back the last thing I heard was a small child's wail.

Then I blacked out.

Flippy's P.O.V.

"Okay, that's the last time I use something that was from Lifty and Shifty." _I swear to god, let me out! I can get us there a lot faster than you!_

Hey! It's not my fault the van ran out of fuel and crashed into the local preschool! _Yeah it was! You were panicking, then you swerved and ran into a preschool. Jeez, now I have the feeling you are going to kill our little girl! _Oh my god, I should be telling you that!

I threw my hands up in the air, I turned and saw the fire again, "Aw crap…" I closed my eyes.

Evil's P.O.V.

FREE AT LAST!

I saw that the Hospital was close so I quickly sprinted in the direction of it. I saw that the doors were wide open, so I made my way inside, people took one look at me and saw my charred clothes and evil eyes, they all screamed and ran in different directions.

I walked to the counter, people got in my way and I killed them.

One person was broken in half with my bare hands, short ways, another bumped into me so I hit him in the face with the top half of the person before.

I came to the counter; the girl behind it was too scared to move, "Yes, what floor is my Flaky on?"

The girl stuttered, I yelled the same thing in her face, "WHERE IS FLAKY!"

She screamed and said, "SHE'S ON THE FIFTH FLOOR! SHE JUST GAVE BIRTH!" I grabbed the clipboard next to me and sliced her head in half.

"Alright, thanks."

I walked to the elevator and pushed the fifth floor button, some other people were in the elevator with me, as the doors closed I smiled as I imagined what to do.

**! And it is DONE! So yeah, things are going to be serious next time, and sorry if the last two chapters were crazy, so yeah hoped you enjoyed this one.**

**Anyway, review to help me get to 100! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	17. Family

**Hey all! It's me again! Guess what? My mom and I went to a restaurant for my aunts b-day, then my mom left me at my brothers home and is too lazy to pick me up! So YAY for being too unimportant to my mother! YAY! :D I'm only saying YAY because at my bro's house, he has a slow ass computer, but it's perfectly fine in word. And he let's me stay up for as long as possible, or until I pass out somewhere. So yeah, I get to type and since I saw all your reviews in the last chapter, it made me inspired to be nice to you all and make a new chapter!**

**Also, Nightmare Reviewer 2, thank you, because of your comment saying all that stuff, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy! THANKIES! So anyway, I want to also say, if the story never got all fucked up, it WOULD have had a lot of reviews, and by a lot, I mean over a hundred, but hey, I'm not really complaining, I like that I have at least this many reviews, because it shows you people care. C:**

**And so, without further ado, LET'S GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

**P.S. It's time; we're near the end folks. And I want to say, I didn't want it to come close yet! There are still more chapters, so not yet… YET…**

Chapter 17: Family

Evil's P.O.V.

I stepped out of the blood drenched elevator; it took me only seconds to turn the once white elevator, into a blood red one. Blood was all over my body, it dripped down my face, some on my mouth, I licked it up and my eyes scanned for any sight of Flaky.

"Where is she?" _Evil, have patience, she just gave birth- _SCREW YOUR PATIENCE! I want to see her now! Suddenly, some old nurses were wheeling out Lammy on a stretcher; she was passed out, Toothy then quickly appeared with a small blue bundle in his arms! "Woo! I'm a dad! I got a little boy!" Lammy then hit him in the face, even though she was unconscious.

The nurses then wheeled her into the room next door, completely forgetting to close the door they came out of.

I peered inside to see her there.

Flaky was in a bed sleeping soundly. I smiled to myself as I walked in and closed the door. I saw in the corner of my eye a small crib, a pink blanket in a bundle was inside. I crept up to it and moved the blanket a bit.

Inside was a tiny baby girl. She was asleep at the moment. I wiped my hands on a nearby towel and touched her small head; her soft green hair against my palm was enough to make me smile.

Suddenly her eyes opened up, her small red eyes stared at me. I'm surprised she didn't start screaming since I'm covered in blood. _Yeah Evil, that's nice, this is a moment to remember, and you ruin it by being covered head to toe in blood! _Shut up Flippy! Our daughter might be crazy and love to see the blood of the recently slaughtered innocent! _Evil!_

I picked her up out of the crib and held her in my arms, I stared down at her, my smile now twice its size, and again, she didn't feel intimidated when she saw my sharp teeth. She cooed at me as she held out a small chubby arm. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. I swear to god, if ANYone sees me like this, except Flaky, then I will mur- she then grabbed a piece of my hair, she cooed again.

I lost my train of thought now.

I heard some soft giggles, Flacie finally let go of my hair and I turned to see Flaky awake now. "Hey Evil." She said to me as she saw my yellow eyes. She smiled, I walked to her and sat beside her, she scooted to me and kissed my cheek, "we have a little girl now, Flacie." I stared down at Flacie, "has a nice ring to it." Flaky then poked me, "I saw what was going on when you came in you know."

I blushed, "You… You saw nothing."

She laughed, "No, I saw something." She rested her head on my shoulder, "I saw a father meeting his daughter for the first time." I huffed, "Okay, fine. You saw something." I said quietly. Flaky then sniffed and withdrew a bit, "Evil why are you-?"

"Elevator full of people." Flaky then nodded. "Okay then."

_Evil! My turn! _Screw you! I want to hold her longer! _You already have her in your arms! So my turn! _I grumbled, I closed my eyes and held Flacie closer, in fear I might drop her.

Flippy's P.O.V.

I opened up my eyes to see tiny red ones staring up at me. I broke into a huge smile and brought her close to me. Flaky smiled at the sudden show of affection, instantly knowing that I'm Flippy now.

"Flippy, careful, you'll get Flacie covered in blood."

I chuckled, "Yeah, so you take her." I handed Flacie to Flaky, Flacie however, held on tight to my jacket.

Flaky laughed, "So Flippy how long are you going to stay?" She hesitated a bit, like she wanted to say something. "Just for like a week, then I go back." She smiled, "Good then you can help me get the ropes on being a parent." She smiled warmly.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Not till the door burst open.

I turned my head, my face held a look that said, 'I will murder you.' Then my face turned to one of disgust.

Denny was there holding flowers, "MON AMI! I am here for you my lovely!" I heard Flaky scowl in distaste, "You again! I told you! Next time you come near me, I smash your face in with a lead pipe like before!" She gasped, and then covered her mouth with one hand; I stared at her then back at my accursed brother, then back at Flaky.

"You killed Denny with a lead pipe?" Flaky laughed sheepishly, "Uhhh… I forgot to tell you?" I rolled my eyes, _good going, the prick deserved it._ Evil! I scowled; I looked at my brother who had a big bouquet of roses, and a tag that said, 'Flaky' on it.

I stood up, I was easily taller than my older brother, but he was still older. "Denny?" I said with a dangerous tint in my voice. Denny shirked back, "Uhhh… Hey baby brother…?" He chuckled; I had fire in my eyes, he saw it, and then he dropped the roses on the floor and brought his hands up to defend himself, "DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE SPEAKS LIES!"

Flaky then was about to shout, then saw she had Flacie in her arms, she smiled then said in a hushed voice, "You idiot! I only did that because I thought you were my step-father!" My head spun to Flaky, "Your STEP-FATHER is _here_?" _Oh wow… I knew it._ Not now Evil!

Denny then went to her and hugged her, "Don't worry Mon Ami! I will keep you safe from your-"

I grabbed Denny by the neck; I held his neck as I brought his face close to mine.

"Don't you dare touch her you perverted sack of wasted flesh." Denny had a big blank stare as I said that. I dropped him on the floor. I turned to Flaky, she smiled an awkward one, I sighed, then sat back next to her, I stared into her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me Flaky?" She turned away, "N-no reason." I saw in the corner of my eye Denny was about to say something, I got up and picked him up, I opened the window and threw him out the fifth floor window.

After I saw him splatter on the concrete below, I went back to Flaky; I asked her the same thing again.

"Well… I didn't want to you to worry about me." I took her face in my hands and kissed her softly on the lips, then said, "You know you can tell me anything, you know?"

She sighed, "I know, it's just… Our home… What happened… and after…" I raised an eyebrow, "what happened?"

She sighed again.

Outside the hospital…

I was walking down the road, a determined look on my face, everything that Flaky said ringed in my head.

"_It started right after you left. My step-father broke into our home and he attacked me." She shivered, I had wrapped my arm around her and urged he on gently, she smiled softly and took a deep breath. "It was scary, because before you left, I always felt someone watching me, watching my every move." She handed me Flacie and motioned for the crib, I placed Flacie in the crib and turned back to her._

"_Every time you were near me, the gaze felt even stronger. Like it was enraged." I nodded, I could feel my anger rising already. "But when you left, he broke in and attacked me. He tried to do something, but I kicked him off. I tried to run, but he grabbed my foot." I nodded again, she was starting to cry a bit, hiding her face. "He tried to hurt me again. And when I was about to get out, he beat me."_

_I clenched my fists at the thought. "He even killed Flacie when she was still in me." I was breathing heavily by now. Yet she continued. "Then Mimi came in and he was gone, that's why I was in the hospital at first, I didn't want to worry you!" She started to cry more._

_I hugged her, "did anything else happen?" I asked softly in her ear._

I was fuming at this point now. I made my way past the bank and the town hall, I was close to home. The next part made me REALLY want to kill him.

_She hiccupped a bit then said the rest as best as she could. "Then when it was awhile later, I wanted to be back in our home. Our once happy home, but when I went in, it was completely destroyed. Everything was on the floor, the furniture was all broken, our picture together was cut in two." She shook her head, "your side was all covered in sharpie in how to kill you."_

"_Then he appeared behind me, he told me things I never wanted to hear, nor do I want to say." I was officially pissed at this point._

"_Then I narrowly escaped, and he said to me…" I looked at her; she was staring at Flacie, "He said when our little girl was born…" I nodded, what is she going to say? Flaky took a breath; she had tears already in her eyes, "he said, he will claim her."_

_I then stood up and walked to the door, Flaky called after me, "Flippy? Where are you going?" She was about to stand up, but I turned to her, the face I had on, and my eyes told her everything._

'_I'm going to kill him.'_

I turned the corner and made my way down the once familiar road. I saw my barrack-like home, the lawn was over grown than its usual short, the windows were fogged with dust, and there was no sign of life.

I came to the door and opened it, the door was unlocked, and I always lock it. I opened it slowly, I reached in my pocket, a switch blade was in there. I clutched it and brought it out, it was my only weapon.

I stepped inside. But… Is this really my home? Everything was in utter chaos. I stepped cautiously inside and looked around me; the room was clear so I checked the kitchen, nothing.

I looked around, I stepped on something, I lifted my combat-boot clad foot and saw it was the broken picture frame that held our picture together. I looked around as I crouched to grab it, I looked down at it, and saw only Flaky's side, but it was covered in tiny sharpie hearts. I furrowed my brow, I saw my part on the wall, it was held up by a thumb-tack.

All over my side was different ways to kill me. I was shocked, this guy is psycho. _No shit Sherlock._

I sighed; I walked to the bookcase, hoping to god, it's still there.

I went to the bookcase and moved a few books to find a heavy blue book, I looked on the side to see a number combination lock, I input the code and it opened, inside was a 9mm desert berretta. I slipped the switchblade back in my pocket and checked the magazine, "still full…" I took the safety off and made my way to the kitchen, the table was covered in maps and notes.

I looked around on the notes, searching, every few seconds; I would look up and check to see if someone is there or not.

But one note did catch my eye. It was under a few notes, some concerning where the school is, or where her classes are and when. I pulled out the note, it said:

_I can't stand it. She is mine! MINE! _

_I won't allow him to have her!_

_She is mine and mine alone._

_So I have to get rid of that accursed child._

_I know what to do now._

_This town's curse has a hole. If you die on the grounds, you come back to life._

_But they said, if you die in the forest, you die forever._

_Well… let's go test this theory out._

My eyes widened in horror, I immediately started to sprint for the hospital. "That bastard… If he dares to hurt them, I swear to god I will make sure he burns in HELL!"

_HEY! I want in on this action too! I won't let him get away either!_ A new determination in my eyes.

Flaky's Step-father's P.O.V.

The elevator doors opened, I stepped casually to the room ahead, a smirk on my face.

I came to the door; I opened it slightly to reveal Flaky in all of her beauty. "hello my precious." Flaky's eyes snapped open, her head lifted up slightly then she stopped, she was about to scream. But I quickly ran to her and cupped her mouth, "now, now dearest, I don't want you to wake the others." I brought her face close to mine and whispered, "Besides, I want to see my grand-child."

She struggled as I said that, some words leaked out, "Don't you dare touch my child!"

I scoffed, "Why would I do that? She is much too young. I think I have something better in mind." I quickly got out my knife and slit her throat, her blood was spewing out everywhere, coating me with it. I smiled, "All I want to do is kill her."

I turned to the crib and picked the child up. Then I began my descent back down.

Flippy's P.O.V.

I quickly made my way back inot the hospital, the elevator was already down, so I quickly jumped in and pressed the fifth floor button. I impatiently waited for the elevator to get to my destination. "God dammit! why can't this thing go any faster!" Just then the doors opened to reveal the maternity ward, another elevator just closed next to me, but at the moment, I just had to see if Flaky was alright.

I checked my watch, it was about three o' clock in the morning. I ran into Flaky's room to see her dead body and her blood all over the floor and bed.

My eyes teared up, I have never seen Flaky dead, and that sight was too much for me.

I shut my eyes closed, Evil! Take over! I can't... I can't! I felt my body relax, then go numb for a split second as Evil took over my body.

Evil's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to the terrible sight before me. I turned my face away and saw the crib, the fear crept to me and I rushed to it.

Horror set in as I saw nothing there. My Flacie was taken. And by a certain someone I know. I pounded my fist against the crib, my anger and rage welled up even more against me. The door burst open, I could tell who it was, "Denny, what are you doing back alive? I threw you out the window." Denny coughed, "that was yesterday."

I scowled, "that bastard took my daughter." I straightened up, Denny came to me, he placed a hand on my arm, I took it away from him, "Don't touch me scum." I turned to walk out, but I heard Denny say, "She's my niece you know? And do you really want to charge right on in?" Denny had a point.

I stopped, "What do you suppose we do?" Denny laughed, "god knows I'm a terrible fighter, and last time I checked, people said you didn't fare very well last time." my fingers twitched at the thought. Denny chuckled, "besides, awhile back, I called Middie." I turned to him, "why?"

Denny shrugged, "I just wanted to say hi, but she should be here anyminute though."

"And the minute is now boys." a voice said in a thick southern drawl. We turned towards the sound, and in the door way was a woman about Denny's height, long curly brown hair, sharp wolf-like ears, and sharp black eyes, she wore an army t-shirt and a leather jacket with jeans, on her back was a samiri sword.

She walked to us, he dog tags clinking as she smiled. "Not everyday you get to see some old friends. And by friends, I mean Flippy. Not you Denny." Denny frowned, "Why not me?" She scoffed, "Because you're the biggest, laziest, perverted, jerk in the universe. That's why."

I coughed, "Denny, you were saying?" I said sharply, Denny flinched but continued anyway. "Well, I need to tell Midnight what's going on."

Midnight just placed a hand on her hip and stared at me, "Well sunshine, tell me what's going on."

I rolled my eyes, "I have a daughter-"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Midnight cooed, "is she adorable or what!" I slapped my hand on my face, "Shut up Midnight, and now my girlfriend's step-father has kidnapped my kid and is going to kill her! How's that!"

Midnight sobered quickly, "How dare he!" She stomped her foot, "I have to teach that prick a lesson!" A new fire burned through our eyes, "I'm going to help you get your daughter back! I promise!"

She led us out of the room, and we talked about the plan as we headed towards the Happy Tree Forest.

Don't worry Flacie. Daddy's coming to get you.

**And it is done! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I had so much time and I didn't sleep at ALL sooo yeah... hope you enjoyed it! And I want to say, that Punkangel, thank you for submitting your OC, and I'm not accepting anymore. :P**

**Anyway, REVIEW! If you give alot of reviews, then I'll make a good ending! no reviews, then a bad one! trust me, it's REALLY horrific! But it won't ever see the light of day, unless you REVIEW!**

**ALSO in your comments, please answer this question please: SHOULD I MAKE A SEQUEL? plz answer! now I it is like th morning now so, no sleep! YAY FOR NO SLEEP! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD**


	18. Anger

**Thank you all for commenting. Really, thank you! Anyway, I really love this story, it's my pride and joy, and if I EVER find out someone stole it and didn't credit me… *Evil cracks his knuckles* you get the picture people… So unless you don't do that, or are not posting that. YOU ARE A NICE PERSON! :**

**Nightmare Reviewer 2, since you asked, Flacie is pronounced, (F-lay-cee) :P**

**I made her up, so I get to decide how to pronounce her name! (Though if you want, you can pronounce it any way you want, just spell it right ppl!) **

**Anyway, I'm so happy; you guys are giving a lot of reviews! Also, Nightmare Reviewer 2, yeah, Evil does that, and so what if he's like that? EVERY guy changes into a whole different person when it comes to their childeren, some really tough guys turn into softies, especially when it comes to DADDY'S LITTLE GIRL. So give Evil some slack! Punkangel, I plan on having Midnight around for a long time. So if you don't mind, may I continue using her? Because if you don't want me using her anymore, then this is the last time she will make an appearance, but if you say I can keep using her… Then get used to seeing her! :D Anyway, it's great to see you again 64maddness. Been awhile, but its okay, I welcome all.**

**Anyway, It took me awhile, but I finally got an idea, and after reading a lot of death note. (Because of the intricate plans) Anyway… ENJOY! OH YEAH! PLEASE REVIEW, LOTS! :P**

Chapter 18: Anger

Evil's P.O.V.

I waited…

I waited…

I waited…

And waited…

Now I walked, I had to walk to stop myself from going insane, I knew that that bastard wouldn't harm my daughter, he's probably waiting for me right now.

So now, I just need to get to the camp ground. That place is the one part of the forest where we couldn't die, I should know, I killed Cuddles and Giggles there.

I clenched my fists, once Flacie is safe, I will murder that bastard in the slowest and most painful way possible!

I smiled an evil grin, I will show him no mercy.

Suddenly I saw the clearing of trees in the Happy Tree forest, my face was devoid of emotion, my eyes downcast. I sighed then continued on, I was reluctant to cross the small border, the only border that might save me.

It all seemed so surreal, I meet Flaky, I become friends with her, I fall in love, I get her pregnant, we get a daughter, and then our daughter gets taken! I clenched my fists, my knuckles turned white, "I can't turn away."

I stepped past the border, the border wasn't actually there, it was like a wall, but you can't see it, but you can feel it. When I took that step, it felt like I was passing through an unseen object.

When I stepped forward again, it felt slightly different, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was different for sure.

I took a deep breath, this one might be my last so it's best to make it count. _You're making it sound like this IS our last breath..._ I know Flippy, but it really might be it.

I spat on the ground and took more steps forward, forward till I saw some tracks on the ground. "the bastard didn't even cover his tracks... So that means he's close."

I was about to move again, but I stopped, I saw a fishing line right over my boot. I slipped my foot right back under it. "that was close." But I had failed to realise that my other foot kicked a rock, which hit the fishing line.

My head shot up, I saw a branch coming towards me with sharp sticks tied to the smaller branches, I jumped to the side and dodged it, however I had stepped right in the middle of a rope loop and it latched onto my foot, it grabbed me and threw me off balance and pulled me up. I hung there upside down, I dropped my berretta.

I scowled, "tricky bastard."

I brought out my switch blade, I flipped it open and started to cut the rope.

As I was cutting the rope, I heard a snap of vines. My head whirled to the sound, I saw with a shocked expression that a small log with a sharp edge was in the tree next to me being held by a rope made of vines, the vines were unraveling, and they were the only ones holding the log back from impaling me!

I quickly tried to cut through the rope with my knife, the snapping sounds were getting faster! I desperately tried to cut them faster, but I wasn't even close! Aw shit! I continued to saw through the rope as fast as possible, but it's hard as hell doing it upside down!

I finally heard the rope unvaling as I cut through it madly, the vine snapping was getting more rapid, this is taking too long!

I gathered up energy and made my body jump up then fall back down.

I heard two snaps at once.

My rope.

And the vine rope.

My body fell to the ground with a thud, the log flew past me, just missing me by a nanometer.

I stay still for a little bit, then I moved to sit up, I looked at my jacket, a small tear where the log barely hit me was there. I sighed a breath of relief as the log came back, the blunt side of it.

I grabbed it and made it stop moving. I got my knife and cut the rope off my leg, "Man, if he keeps doing that stuff, he's going to really piss me off!" _Oh my god Evil! don't do that! you almost gave me a heart attack!_ Shut up Flippy.

I cut through the rope and flipped the knife back closed. I then picked my berretta up and got up quickly. I searched around my feet to see if there were anymore traps.

None.

I walked around the log and cotinued forward.

I saw a clearing coming up, I checked my magazine again, then continued forward. I stalked closer to the clearing, making as little noise as possible. My yellow eyes glowed in the darkness that was swarming around the forest.

I stepped into the clearing, the first thing I saw was Flacie ontop of a stump. She was sound asleep, my heart jumped for a minute, then relaxed at the scene, I almost put away my gun, then I heard a loud grunt.

I turned to see him there with a thick long stick, he was in a batter's position, all I saw was the stick coming towards my face. It hit me right in between the eyes.

I stumbled backwards. I heard the thump of the stick on the grass as he threw it to the side, he then grabbed my neck and threw me against the tree, tking my gun and throwing it away behind him.

He held his hadn roughly against my throat, he hissed, "You stupid fool." he smiled, "did you really think you were _allowed_ to touch _my_ Flaky?" He pulled me back and threw me back against the tree harshly.

I spat at him, then I brought my foot back and kicked him square in the chest. It made him cough up some saliva and make him step back, I landed on the ground and brought out my switch blade, I flipped it open.

I jumped him, he hit the ground with a thud, I was ontop of him, I switched my hand position to one of stabbing, I brought it back and made it come crashing down, but his arm grabbed mine.

He held my arm back with one of his.

I widened my eyes then they turned to slits, I made my arm try to go down farther, and it did a little. I brought my other hand on top of my other and made it come down even more, making it come close to his shoulder.

But his other arm, that was trapped under my leg, had gotten out and it punched me in the ribs, I made a grunt, that made my grip on my blade weaker. I dropped it, it bounced off him and fell onto the ground.

He punched me again in the same spot and then quickly punched me in the chest, making me shudder in pain.

I growled, but he was fast, he then pushed me off and got on his feet, he picked up my knife and held it, I rubbed my spot where I was hit and glared daggers at him, "you killed Flaky."

He smiled, "Oh don't worry! She'll be back in the morning!" He laughed a maniacal laugh, "besides, I really didn't want to hear her whining." He chuckled, "She's mine." He laughed again, "I claimed her three years ago! And did I enjoy it! Surely you know how it felt?" I gritted my teeth.

"She screamed so much, 'please step-father! don't!', or, 'please! I can't take it!'!" I my fists were clenched so badly that I started to bleed.

"And oh was she messy, she had gotten blood all over her sheets. And then mixed with me? It was a wonderful sight."

I was about to charge ahead and murder him, but I saw Denny there behind him, with a gun pointed right behind his head.

"I think you've had enough talk for one night." He smiled, "Oh? Calling for back up? So manly." He snickered as he dropped my knife on the ground.

I snarled, "let me kill him! He deserves to die!" I was shaking with rage.

Denny shook his head, "No Evil," Denny stared at him as he stood there with his hands up, "You think you have me surrounded huh?"

He then brought his arm forward and then he elbowed Denny in the face, he grabbed the gun and he wrapped an arm around Denny, the gun against Denny's head.

"Or maybe you don't."

He smiled, "and you over there, don't even think of touching that baby."

he turned his head towards the stump, and there was Midnight, right next to Flacie, "because if you do, I will shoot this guy and you too."

I saw in the corner of my eye that Midnight was inching towards Flacie, her arms outstretched to grab her. I mouthed out the words, '_don't move!_"

But he saw my face, he saw that I was looking over at the stump, he turned and shot the gun.

And with a loud, _BANG _the bullet flew through the air and it hit Midnight's arm, just barely.

She cried out and brought her arm in, I could see the pain on her face, she called out, "I'm fine! Just a scratch!"

But he shot again, this time he missed, "WHO THE _FUCK_ gave you permission to talk!" She stopped moving, "I have the power here! You're under my muzzle! This is my turf!"

He stomped his foot, "So shut up and stop moving!"

Denny then kicked his knee in, he yelled out in pain as he hunched over.

Denny then whirled around him and held his arms back.

I smiled as I walked to him, he started to struggle against Denny, but Denny was a master at holding someone down, even guys twice his size.

I finally came up to him and said in a low voice, "You were saying?"

He continued to struggle, but I brought my foot up and plced it onto his kneecap, I then put my full weight on it. I heard the satisfying crack of his leg being broken. He cried out in pain, I only smiled at that. "You think you are so tough."

I did the same to his other leg, "You think you have all the power in the world."

He was on the ground now, I walked to Midnight, I asked her, "Let me see your sword." She nodded and brought out her Samiri sword. I grinned as I gripped it, I came back to him.

I stood across from him, then I stabbed him in the leg, making it go deep and twist in every direction as I heard his cries of pain.

"Oh? I thought you like the pain." I ripped the blade out of his leg and stabbed him in the shoulder, reapetedly, "You hurt Flaky!"

He was yelling out curses at me, tears were streaking his face. I ripped his shirt open and brought the blade to his chest, I brought it down roughly, leaving a long gash in his chest, it was a deep gash, but not too deep where you could see the organs.

I brought the blade up and did the same to another spot on his body. He started to beg for his life. I spat on the ground, "you are not worthy of pity. You deserve to die and burn in the pits of hell." He begged more, "you raped Flaky,"

I stabbed him, I stabbed throught to his stomach, "You beat her."

I stabbed him again, piercing through to his lung, "You stalked her."

I stabbed and slashed his arms, "You broke into our home and destoyed it."

I brought the blade to his face, "then you take my daughter."

I stabbed the sword through his eye and pushed in as far as possible. the goo of his eye and brain matter leaked from his socket and covered my hand.

"Because of that."

I ripped the sword out, "You got a one-way ticket to hell."

I watched as his body went limb and stopped all kind of movement.

I smiled in joy and rapture at the sight of that bastard dead. He was finally dead.

Denny had let go of him and stood there watching me as I started to laugh. "Burn in hell god dammit!"

I stood up and kicked his lifeless body. I sighed, "Now it's over..."

Midnight finally picked Flaice up, causing her to wake up. She whimpered a bit at the sight of someone new, I heard Midnight say, "it's alright. I'm your daddy's friend."

I quickly ran to them, Midnight smiled, then handed me my child. I almost burst into tears, "I was afraid I would lose you." I brought her close to me, her small body clutched my jacket.

I smiled to myself, then I quickly frowned, "You guys."

Midnight and Denny came to me, I snarled at them, "You tell _ANY_one about me doing this, I will personally murder you all." I pointed to Denny, "starting with you."

Denny laughed, "It's okay, we won't tell anyone that you killed him in the forest." I scowled, "Not that you idiot!"

Denny cocked his head, "then what?" I pointed to Flacie, "me acting worried and acting like a doting father. That's Flippy's job."

Midnight laughed, "You see Denny! I always knew evil had a heart. Somewhere."

Silence. "Somewhere deep down. Okay, something so small it's the size of an Atom."

**AND IT IS DONE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT YOU SPAWN OF SATAN! (quote from punkangel awhile back) Anyway, I hope that was satisfying to you all. **

**Anyway, it's long in length wise, but in word wise, is about 3000 words. Yeah :P Also, there are two chapters left now. ore maybe just one if you don't want to see the uber cute epiloge. I'm also debating if I should give you guys something to drink after this long journey...**

**Maybe some lemonade later? Anyway, review, review, review! DO IT! GET ME TO 100! Or no sequal! Or not... I don't know, it's up to you guys. :P**


	19. Returned

**Hello again my lovely readers! Well, we got through a tough spot, but it's done now.**

**C: I saw you nightmare reviewer 2! You saw the thing me and about82chipmunks did on that other fic. We got bored, and yes, it was random. But so is me. So it's good.**

**Anyway, please enjoy these next chapters, for they are just some fluffy chapters for the faint hearted. Especially after what happened last time. Yeah...**

**ON WIT DA SHOW!**

P.S. I'm almost done with my debate; I'm leaning towards a sequel with Flacie as the main character. :P

Chapter 19: Returned

Flippy's P.O.V. (cause we have seen enough of Evil for one lifetime.)

I walked through the forest, I held Flacie close to me, for fear she might be taken again from some unknown foe.

We had to walk to the main road, since we left the boundaries of Happy Tree Town, we couldn't enter back in, we had to enter in the same way we first came in. It's a pain if you need to leave, because everything you did, you have to repeat it. Some people can't get back in because they forgot what they did that fateful day when they came to Happy Tree Town.

Flacie kept staring at me, her hands clutching my jacket. I would smile every now and then. I don't know why, maybe because she's my little girl? That's how it was when my Uncle had gotten his girl. I chuckled, "now I know what he meant when he said that he couldn't control his emotions hen his little girl was with him."

However, Denny was right next to me when I said it. "What?" I scowled, Denny wouldn't leave Flacie alone! He would make faces and noises at Flacie. She, however, paid him no attention. "AWWW C'mon Flacie! Look at your silly Uncle!"

I smacked Denny in the face, I dislocated his jaw, "Shut up Denny! You're giving me a migraine!" I rolled my eyes and saw Flacie was cooing at the direction of Denny relocating his jaw. "Hey Denny." Denny looked at me, "what?" I smacked him again, making him cry out in pain, "FLIPPY! Why hit me again in the same spot?"

Midnight came up to Denny and kicked him in the same spot that I hit him, "Because it's funny!" She had wrapped her arm in a piece of her shirt, which gave Denny the opportunity to see something he shouldn't see.

"Middie. Next time when you travel, wear a bra, cause I can see your breasts from down here." Midnight blushed then stomped on his face, "YOU PERVERT! WHY WERE YOU LOOKING THERE!"

I laughed as we came upon the main road, Midnight came up to me and said, "Do we really have to go in the exact same way as before?" I nodded, "except from what you were saying, you don't have to say anything, just do all the things you did before." Midnight groaned but followed me anyway, "I really don't have anywhere to go, and this town seems nice. I think I'll just move here." She smiled.

I smiled, Denny got up and rubbed his jaw, "Can you guys kill me when we get back into town?" I nodded, "It would be a pleasure Denny."

_First, go to the tree with a carved in skull on it, _We walked down the road till we found the tree, Midnight shivered, "It reminds me of salami." I looked at midnight, my mouth open and my eyebrows cocked, "why?"

Midnight stared at it again, "I don't really know."

_Next walk on the left side of it, keep going straight till you come to a creek, cross it, _We went to the left side of it and walked forward, Midnight was skipping happily and cutting random trees, I said as I was walking calmly, stopping every now and then, pretending to listen for unseen followers, like I did when I first came to the town.

_After crossing the creek, turn to your right and walk till you see a broken sign, _we walked to the right and slowly came upon the old broken sign, with its dark stain and everything. I smiled as I remembered the first time I saw this sign. _Yeah, you let me out and I ran into the town and killed everyone. _I sighed, I remember that.

_Finally, turn to your left, and don't stop, you will be there in five minutes. _We started to walk towards the town now, we started to hear the faint voices of our beloved friends. Even if the town was nowhere in sight. We suddenly saw the town fade in, like a mist was lifted. We saw Toothy there waving to us, his words being blocked out by an unseen wall. Cuddles ran up to Toothy, asked him something, then Toothy pointed to us, then Cuddles started to yell to us.

We walked closer to the town, then suddenly we walked through the barrier, and when we came through, the air felt heavy, like we gained ten pounds, and are carrying them on our shoulders.

Cuddles came to me and helped me stand, "you felt it didn't you?" I nodded, Cuddles smiled, "That's how it is when we enter back into the town, like the town is punishing us for leaving."

He then smiled, "Don't worry, it will go away." Flacie began to cry, I tried to soothe her, but she still cried. Cuddles started to freak out. Then I punched him, Flacie ceased her crying. "She likes it when the other people are in pain?" Toothy said as he saw this happen.

_That's my girl!_ Shut up Evil.

Happy Tree Hospital... The next day...

I sat in the waiting room, bandages were all over me, but I was really fine. In a carrier was Flacie right next to me, I was going crazy last night, because I don't know one THING about taking care of a baby. Good thing Pop came over last night and showed me the ropes, Cub even made friends with Flacie.

And now, Pop was next to me and was telling me for the tenth time today, "how to properly change a diaper." Cub was on the floor playing with a bottle of bleach, Pop had to do laundry after this, so he had it with him. "Pop, is it really safe to let Cub play with a bottle of bleach?" I asked. Pop laughed, "it's okay, he can't open it!" Cub opened the bottle of bleach and drank some, "He just did." Pop turned to see Cub dead. Again.

Pop picked him up and ran off to revive his dead kid.

A nurse came to me; she was backing up with a wheel chair. In the chair was Flaky, "FLIPPY! Flacie!" I brought out Flacie and placed her in Flaky's arms.

Flaky cuddled her and was sobbing. "Flacie, I was so worried about you! Did he do anything? Are you alright?" Flaky kept asking questions, temporarily forgetting that Flacie doesn't understand even a word of all that!

I crouched by Flaky, I kissed her cheek, "Don't worry, Flaky."

Flaky shook her head, "But my step-father is on the loose! And if he took her once, he'll take her again!"

I cupped her face, "Flaky."

She looked at me, "Yes Flippy?"

I smiled, "you don't ever have to worry about him ever again." She widened her eyes, "Flippy? Did you…?" I nodded, "I killed him in the forest, he is never coming back."

She broke into a smile, tears flowing down her face, she hiccupped as she tried to talk, "H-he's… g-g-gone…?" I nodded, I hugged her and kissed her again, "I promised to protect you, and I intend to keep that promise."

Flaky nodded, she was laughing, "I c-can't b-believe it!" I wiped away her tears, "You don't have to cry anymore." Flaky nodded and wiped away the rest of her tears.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, then I got up and got hold of her wheelchair, "Huh? Where are we going Flippy?" I smiled, "back home."

Outside the hospital…

We stood there in shock, Cuddles and Toothy were in front of something in a tarp. Cuddles saw us come out and he waved us over, "FLIPPY!" I winced, "for the last time Cuddles, if you keep shouting like that, you're going to make me go deaf by the time I'm twenty!" Flaky giggled, Cuddles scratched the back of his head, "well…"

Toothy removed the tarp, and there was a jeep with a bow on it, I widened my eyes, "That's my old car! I thought it was at the bottom of the lake!"

Toothy laughed, Cuddles smiled, "we fished it out when I heard you guys were having the baby, - I mean, _Handy_ helped us fix it up," Flaky smiled, "oh yes, that's right, you graduated, didn't you Toothy?" He smiled, "with Cuddles too." Flaky laughed, cuddles opened up the door, "try it out?"

I nodded, I handed the wheelchair to Toothy, I sat in the driver's seat, Cuddles handed me the key, it had a dog tag attached to it. I smiled, the put it into the ignition, I took a deep breath and turned it, the jeep springed to life, and no explosion!

Flaky clapped, "we have a car!" Toothy helped her out of the wheel chair, and handed her the carrier. Flaky smiled, "Toothy, I heard you got a little boy, what does he look like? What's his name?"

Toothy smiled brightly, "well, he has his mom's ears, and horns too, since he's a boy, he has purple hair and I hope he has something of mine, because now he looks mostly like his mom." He sighed, "And when Sniffles delivered him, he was almost lost, but when Sniffles said that, he said, 'Loth', and not lost, so we named him Loth."

Flaky smiled, "Since Flacie was born first, Lammy has to plan the first play date." Toothy then smiled brightly, "what if our kids got together!" I yelled out, "NO WAY, You got Lammy pregnant at a young age, and boys tend to be like their fathers! I don't want your son to mingle with my daughter like that!"

Toothy then started to yell at me back, Flaky just placed the carrier into the back seat and got in the passenger seat, as soon as she buckled up, we drove off, back home.

Four hours later… After cleaning up Flippy's house…

Flaky's P.O.V.

"That took forever." I plopped on the couch, all the rubble and broken glass was thrown away, all the pictures were back on the wall, and everything was in its place. Flippy then plopped on the couch right next to me, he had only his muscle shirt and his camo pants on. We smiled at our work, Flippy then sighed, "Flaky?"

I turned to him, "yeah?"

He smiled, "I love you."

I smiled back, "I love you too."

He then hugged me. He kissed me on the lips and said, "I need to ask you something."

I cocked my head, then he said in a soft voice, "close your eyes," I did that. I felt his hands on my left one, I felt something cold on my ring finger then he said, "Open."

I opened my eyes, I looked down and on my finger was an engagement ring. I covered my mouth, "Flippy? Is this a-?" He nodded, "yes,"

He stared into my eyes, "will you marry me Flaky?"

I covered my mouth and gasped, "Flippy? Do you mean it?" He smiled, "when I come back, I want you to marry me Flaky." I then took a deep breath then jumped on Flippy and hugged him, I cried as I said, "Yes! I will marry you!"

Flippy broke out in a smile and hugged me back, he then cupped my face and kissed me passionately on the couch, we would have gone farther, but Flacie woke up from her nap and started to cry.

Flippy patted my shoulder, "I got her."

He got up and walked to the newly made nursery that was made out of rubble that Flippy made into furniture.

When I heard Flacie's cries stop, I began to think about our future, it was a bright one. "Flaky! Can you get Flacie's bottle!" I got up and went to the kitchen, I searched in the cupboard, but they weren't there, "where are they!" I yelled back, Flippy came to me and said, they're in the sink." He pointed them out, I turned and got one.

We're a team now.

A few days later…

"And remember that she needs to have a nap at three o clock everyday!" I nodded, " I know Flippy."

Flippy then sat inside the cab, he said, "And remember that she needs to be fed three to four times a day."

I sighed, "I know Flippy." He closed the door, then opened it up again, "Do you remember how to put the carrier in the car!" I scowled, "for god's sake Flippy, I know!" Flippy then closed the door, but then he rolled down the window, "do you know how to b-"

"Jesus Christ Flippy! I know!" Flippy poked his head back in the car, "Also-"

I stomped my foot, "WHAT! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY SAY NOW!"

Flippy looked taken back, "I just wanted to say I love you and bye."

I stared at Flippy wide eyed, "oh… Uh… I love you too and please come back soon." Flippy smiled, I walked to him and kissed him on the lips, "be safe." He smiled brightly, "I will."

The window rolled up and the cab drove off. I stayed where I was and watched the cab drive off till I could no longer see it.

My future is looking bright.

**AND IT IS DONE! I have to say, I'm sad, because the next chapter is not really a chapter, it's more of an epilogue of what's to come. Well, it's going to be- *evil comes up from behind and slaps me* NO DON'T SAY ANYTHING!**

**But I want to tell them that you-**

***Slaps me again* I SAID NO GOD DAMMIT!**

***I cry* That's not nice Evil… *evil walks off talking about killing Disco bear again.***

***I stare* *I stare at you all* Yeah, Sorry it's short.**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	20. Happiness

**YAY! I'm back, and yes, this is the last chapter of, 'Story of my life.' (I'm not adding the redo, in fact, as soon as I post this chapter, I'm going to change the title and summary for other people who want to read it.) 100 100 100 100 100!**

**And thank you all for reviewing and staying with me till the end! *hugs you all* really, thank you so very much! :P And don't think I forgot the veteran people who stayed with me till the end! Like: Nightmare Reviewer 2, (you were a tough nut to crack at first, but I finally got you to say nothing but good things at some point, and made your list of favorites! :P) Punkangel208394, (you made me laugh the whole way into the chapters.) About82chipmunks, (You helped me with Ides, and I made a new guy best friend! :P) flippyxflaky, (Anyone with a name like that deserves to be liked.) LouveAusha, (you may not have reviewed a lot, but I could tell you were reading.) Addicting Candy, (you haven't reviewed a lot, but hey, you were here since the beginning.) 64maddness. (You were also here for a long time, just not reviewing all the time.)**

**Also, everyone else, thank you so much for supporting me in this long journey! And may you all read my other upcoming fics! (Mostly HTF couples.) So anyway, you were all patient, and you all wanted this since you reviewed a lot, sooooo… OH YEAH! 100 Reviews! :D And also, Nightmare reviewer 2, you were so close! But Kigakari got it, and also, this is HTF, so of course bleach can kill that fast! Why? It doesn't make sense? Well this show series doesn't make sense either so, so what?**

P.S.: Here it is! The last chapter! Also, there are second generations abound.

Epilogue: Happiness

Six years later on…

Flaky's P.O.V.

I turned the stove off, today was a special day. I grabbed three plates from the cupboard and placed them onto the counter. I grabbed the handle of the pan and placed on each plate some over easy eggs and bacon. I smiled to myself, Flacie loves bacon.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, and an ever familiar face pressed against my own, "good morning my wife." He purred into my ear, I smiled, "good morning my husband." Flippy kissed my cheek, "smells good." I chuckled, "I made it, of course it's going to smell good." Flippy smiled, and then he said, "Hey? Have you seen my, 'U.S. Army', t-shirt? It vanished from my dresser."

I was about to say no, but suddenly I heard, "good morning mommy! Good morning daddy!" we turned to say good morning.

It was our little angel, Flacie, in an oversized t-shirt that said, 'U.S. Army'. She ran to us and hugged our legs, Flippy then murmured, "Never mind I found it."

She giggled, "daddy's shirts are warm." I laughed, "happy birthday Flacie." She squealed, "I can't believe I'm six!"

I rolled my eyes, "Flacie, you say that every year!" I laughed, Flacie crossed her arms and pouted, "do not!" I cocked an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? We could pull out your old videos from when your dad got a video camera. He's videotaped you for the last five and a half years, I'm pretty sure he caught you saying that every year." Flippy smiled, "It was a wonderful day when Mouse sent me that video camera he fixed." Flippy sighed, "I just wish that Flacie didn't break it."

Flacie stomped her tiny foot on the floor, "it wasn't my fault dad! It was my first time, and well…" Flippy groaned, "like father, like daughter." He then wagged his finger at her, "And please don't do that in the house, that one time actually cost the lives of our couch, table, lamp, bookcase, TV, many pictures, the…" He sniffed, "the video camera…"

Flacie turned her face away, she smiled to herself then said, "But dad, it was dad that did that to me!" I groaned, "her other father DOES have an influence on her too you know?" Flippy groaned, "I just wish that Evil hadn't flipped Flacie out too." Flacie cocked her head, "Is that what it's called?" I smiled, "Yes Flacie, that's what it's called, and please, try to control yourself, especially around the babies."

Flacie nodded, "I'll try mommy." I smiled and crouched down, I hugged her tightly, then I said, "Oh yeah, we have your birthday party to go to." Flippy made a, 'huh?' sound. "When were you planning to tell me that?" I scowled, "I told you constantly for the last two weeks, at least three times a day. I even told Evil!"

Flippy's P.O.V.

Hey Evil, did Flaky tell you that Flacie's birthday party was today? _Yeah, I've been telling YOU about it for the two weeks too! Jesus Christ! You forgot our child's birthday party! You make me sick! _I make you sick? You are worse, you break out of me and flip out Flacie at preschool, and then she comes home covered in blood of the slaughtered innocent! _Hey! She enjoyed it! You should have seen her! She was killing them all with just a pair of blunt scissors!_ Oh my god…

_And besides, I already got Flacie a birthday present, it's in the closet on the top shelf. _Okay, I'll just write my name on it right next to yours. _NO WAY! I got it for her! So go take credit from someone else's present jack-off!_ Jeez Evil, do you have to start cursing again?

"Mommy, daddy is fighting with daddy again." I snapped my eyes open, "How did you know that!" She smiled, "Cause daddy makes funny faces when talking with daddy." I stopped and laughed.

Flaky then turned to Flacie, "Who did you invite to your birthday party?"

Flacie's face lit up, "I invited: Loth, Cub, Gidian, Jaime, Tammy, Nia, Penny, Ced, Cesil, Luke and Spike, and their parents!"

I groaned, "in other words, you invited the clans." Flacie nodded, "and I wanted to spend time with cousin Gidian!" I groaned, "dear god I hate that kid…" Flaky groaned, "took the words right out of my mouth." Flacie pouted, "why do you hate Gidian?" We said in unison, "HE SET OUR HOUSE ON FIRE!"

Flacie thought for a minute then said, "It wasn't Gidian that set our house on fire, it was Flip." We took a double take, we blinked then said, "HE GAVE LUMPY DYNAMITE!" Flacie shook her head, "That was Flik." We shouted at the top of our lungs, "HE VIDEO TAPED US DANCING LIKE IDIOTS AND SENT THE VIDEO TO AMERICAS FUNNIEST HOME VIDEO AND THEN POSTED IT ON YOUTUBE!" She smiled, "Sorry, but that was Flip AND Flik."

We stood there, "Flacie, the babies couldn't have done that, they are only three." Flacie, "remember the time that the toilet overflowed? That was them."

She walked to the table and brought a chair out, "remember the time that the stove caught on fire? That was them too." She sat on the chair and crossed her arms, "they do a lot of stuff, and other kids just happen to be there. At the wrong place, at the wrong time." We stood there in shock, "so they're the ones who…?" Flacie nodded, "yup, they were the ones who destroyed the hospital."

We groaned, "then we need to apologize to all those other kids…" Suddenly we saw the twins come into the kitchen, Flip, the boy, was dressed in dark red footy pajamas, Flik, the girl, was dressed exactly the same. The only way you could tell them apart was their eyes, they both had a pair of mismatched red and green eyes, their red hair messy. Flip said, "good morning." Flik nodded.

I walked to them and said in a soft voice, "Flip, Flik, we know that you two were the ones who did those bad things." They both looked down, "we can't help it." They said in a childish voice, "we can't help it if we see those things, we need to do bad things."

I hugged them, "please, don't do that anymore." Flik said, "then you better stop mommy from sitting on that chair." I turned just in time to see Flaky sit in a chair, the back legs broke in half and made flaky fall backwards. I turned to them, they held out a saw, "sorry."

I groaned and went to Flaky and helped her up, "Flip, Flik, please don't hurt your mother!"

Flaky shook it off, "I'll forgive them _this_ time." She then got out two more plates and placed the bacon and eggs on the plates and placed them on the table, "now for once, can we have a normal meal?"

"Mom, my dad is a complete psycho that flips-out at the sight from anything from the war and flips me out too, you also have two crazy prankster twins that prank everyone in the town, aside from you this house is psycho, so no, we can't have a normal breakfast." Flacie said as she grabbed a fork and began to eat her breakfast, she somehow said all of that with a straight face.

I stared at Flacie, she has the gall to say all that to us in our faces, I don't know if I should aplaude her or punish her. _I say- _No one cares Evil. I sighed, "just shut up and eat your breakfast."

A couple of hours later… At the park…

Flaky's P.O.V.

"remember what we talked about Flacie?" Flacie nodded, "make sure not to flip out and kill." Flaky smiled, "and if daddy flips-out, don't go near him, I really don't want to see you in the hospital."

Flacie giggled, then she smiled as she saw some familiar faces, "Gidian, Ced, Cesil! Uncle Cuddles! Aunt Giggles!" Cuddles was leading his three boys to us, Giggles was carrying a big present in each of her arms, "Hey Flaky!"

I smiled as I remembered that not long after me and Flippy got married, Giggles found out she was pregnant and married Cuddles, they stopped having kids after Ced and Cesil, it seems a bug was going around because there are four sets of twins in the town! Excluding Lifty and Shifty. It seemed like yesterday when I saw giggles walk up that isle with me as her maid-of-honor.

She placed the presents on a nearby picnic table, she giggled as she hugged me, "Oh. Em. Gee! It's so nice to see you again Flaky!" I laughed, "we had lunch yesterday! With our kids too!" She thought for a moment, then said, "Ohhhh! My bad!" Even if she is married and has kids, I don't think she'll ever grow out of her teenager talk.

I laughed as I saw Lammy and her kids come up the nearby hill, Toothy was hauling some presents. Loth, her little boy was celebrating his birthday tomorrow, and Tammy, her daughter was walking shakily towards us, Tammy was the spitting image of her father, Toothy, minus the buck teeth. They got married after Giggles's wedding. Lammy and Toothy come over to visit twice a week.

Lammy glomped me, "Flaky! I'm so glad to see you! I brought Tammy, she got out of the hospital!" Oh yeah, Tammy dies by getting hit by a car once a week. All the kills by The Mole.

Toothy placed the presents on the table and he came to me, "hey Flaky, where's Flippy?" I shrugged, he ditched us a few minutes ago, he talked like Nutty when he said that he would be gone. Probably went off to get Flacie a birthday gift, speaking of which, Evil got one for her too. Which is weird since this is the first time he went out of his way to get her something this year. Maybe this time he won't give her a severed human head.

I saw in the corner of my eye that Mimi was coming out of a van, her boys; Jaime, Luke and Spike. Jaime was wearing his trademark frilly dress. Lifty and Shifty then came out the front seats, each one holding a hastily wrapped present; I don't have a good feeling about those presents. Mimi came to me and hugged me tightly, "Flaky! So good to see you!" I smiled, Jaime was close behind her, I crouched down, "Hello Jaime, how's it going?" Jaime twirled his pigtails, "okay…"

Lifty and Shifty sighed, they were ashamed to have Jaime as their oldest son, but I wouldn't, I would love him no matter what! They came to me and handed me the presents, "Sorry we're late, we were ehehehehehehehe… 'shopping'…" And I'm the queen of Australia. Their twin boys Luke and Spike, came to me, Luke had flowers in his hands and Spike had my handbag in his, I glared at Spike, he smiled then put my bag on th bench next to me, I continued to glare at him, his smile wavered. He then sighed and put my wallet back in my bag. Luke held the flowers out to me, he placed them in my hands as he said in a soft tone, "Hi miss Flaky."

Luke was so nice mannered, Spike however, I groaned inwardly, he was a handful. Mimi told me so.

I placed the presents and the flowers on the table, I felt a pair of arms grab me and hug me tightly, "HIYAS FLAKY!" It was Nutty. Petunia was nearby, her daughters; Nia and Penny were holding each of her hands. "Nutty dear, please put Flaky down, you might be killing her!" Nutty dropped me, "oh. My bad." I plopped on the ground, "Hi Nutty, here for your goddaughter's birthday party?" I heard Cuddles cry out, "WHY NOT ME!"

I turned to yell back but Midnight was behind me with a Pinata on her katana. "heya Flaky. I brought the Pinata you wanted." I scowled, "I said CAKE, not PINATA. And where did you get the Pinata from anyway!" Pop was behind her with his seven year old with him, Cub had gotten bigger over the years, he even had gotten rid of his old hat, saying something about it attracting bad luck. Pop hugged me, "Hello Flaky! I can't believe Flacie is already six!" He nudged me, "hey, maybe Flacie and Cub might get together later on? Heh? Heh?"

I saw Cub's face turn into a tomato, "I-I-I d-don't l-l-like Fl-Flacie like th-that..."

I rolled my eyes, that boy has such a fanboy crush on Flacie, "good to see you make it, sooo." I turned to all the kids, "let's have some fun!"

Flippy's P.O.V.

"Flacie is going to love this." _But she'll like mine way better. Hehe… _Why are you laughing? What did you get her! _It's nothing too bad, just a butterfly knife. _WHAT! You got our daughter a butterfly knife! WHY! _Because she needs to learn the art of killing others the right way! _Oh my god, Evil, when you flipped her out the first time at preschool, it was a blood bath! PLEASE, for the love of almighty god, DON'T FLIP HER OUT! _Hehehe... Then she better not break open that Pinata! _I widened my eyes, what? Evil continued to laugh.

I sighed, "may god have mercy on those poor kids and their parents. _God can't help them now! _I sighed, the gift wrapper was taking his dear sweet time with this present. _Why didn't you just stick it in a bag? _I should have thought of that.

Lumpy then placed the wrapped present in front of me, "Alright, there you go!" I payed him and went on my way to the park. I turned in every direction, no cars, no one is around, it's silent excdept the park, nothing can happen now.

Boy I wish I was wrong.

I came in time to see all the kids playing musical chairs, Flacie was still in the game with Loth, Luke and Cub. The music stopped as I placed my gift next to the others, I saw Flacie and Cub and run to the last chair, Cub purposely stopped to let Flacie get to it first. Flacie was too young to notice Cub's ways so in a childish manner she stuck her tongue out, "Sorry Cub! Beat ya to it!" I smiled, "young love." Flaky poked my back, she smiled. I wrapped an arm around her, "I see you noticed it too." I nodded, "kind of hard to miss."

Flaky smiled broader, "Yeah, what did you get her?" I grinned, "I know she likes my army clothes so I got her something like that." Flaky giggled, "I got her that light green bear she saw in the toy store that Lumpy runs. She kept saying, 'it looks like daddy as an animal.'"

I laughed, "I saw it, and I think I actually would look like that as a tiny cartoon animal." I turned to see how the kids were, the music stopped, Loth won the game. Flacie let him win, she had been crushing on him for a longtime already.

"I see a love triangle happening." Flaky said as she sat down on the bench, I sat next to her, "hey." she turned to me, "yeah?" I smiled, "this is the same bench we used to always sit on when we were still dating." See widened her eyes, "oh yeah!" She kissed me quickly, "well it's good to see it's still intact, especially all the times you would tear it up and kill people with it."

I laughed then someone tried to change the station on the radio to something else. Little did I know, they accidentally set it to the news about a city being blown up. I widened my eyes, the news explaining all the details put images in my head. I grabbed my head, I tried to block it out, but I couldn't stop it. _Fun time..._

Evil's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes grabbed the leg of the bench, I tore it off and got up. I ran in the direction of the kids and picked Flacie up, "Flacie, time for a father daughter slaughter." I smashed the leg into cuddle head and covered it with blood. I brought it to her face, her face distorted. "nngh! nnn... ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" Her eyes changed from red to yellow, she smiled. I put her down, "You should open my present Flacie." She nodded, an evil grin on her face. I walked to the table, people were just barely noticing that we were flipped out.

I got mine and handed it to her, she teared through the paper and opened the box, she smiled when she saw my present, she flipped it open like an expert, "shiney..." She said, I smiled, "go!"

We went off in diferent directions, I used the leg to beat people to the ground, when they fell to the ground I would bash them in the torso and head, covering myself with their blood.

I would turn from time to time to see how Flacie was faring, she would slash the throats of the nearby childeren, sending sprays of blood everywhere. I smiled, "like father, like daughter." I turned to grab Petunia, I placed the leg over her throat, choking her with it. She spasmed then fell to the ground. I noticed the leg was breaking in half, so I grabbed both ends and ripped it, each end had a sharp edge.

Lifty and Shifty were running with Mimi, I threw one piece and it lodged itself in Lifty's head, making him fal and trip Shifty. I ran to Shifty and sat on his back, I grabbed the other piece of bench leg and stabbed him repeatedly. When he moved no longer I turned to see everyone else was gone, except the dead ones, Flaky, Flip and Flik.

We had a large death toll, since it was the both of us going crazy. I saw Flacie coming towards me, her knife in hand. The knife was brand new, but instead of a shining silver color, it was completely red. She was smiling. I grinned, I patted her head, "That's my girl."

Back at home... (You guys are really overdue for this.)

Flacie and the others are asleep...

Flaky's P.O.V.

"Well, that wasn't a total waste, the presents were all good, and I can't believe Evil got her a butterfly knife!" I sat on the couch, I groaned, "What were you thinking Evil?"

Evil shrugged, "Nothing really." I face palmed myself, "jesus christ, that was..." I sighed, "I really hoped that Flacie wouldn't flip-out again, but it happened," Evil sat next to me, "Well, she is my daughter, and I am me, so what can you say?" I rolled my eyes.

Evil wrapped his arms around me, "well the kids are asleep." I nodded.

"And the apocolypse couldn't wake them up," I nodded again. What is he thinking?

He brought me close and licked the side of my face, I shivered, oh my god... I slightly pushed him off me, "evil, no not here." I widened my eyes, crap crap crap crap I said, 'not here'!

Evil smiled, his eyes glinted with lust. He hugged me tighter, "C'mon then." he picked me up and carried me to our room. He closed the door with his foot, he put me down on the bed and locked the door. "You always let Flippy have fun with you, why not me too?"

I blushed, "Evil!" He pounced on me and kissed me roughly, I writhed under him, Flippy was passionate and slow, and already I can tell Evil isn't.

I opened my mouth slightly, his tongue dove into my mouth, starting an erotic dance with my own tongue. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his hands on my back. He chuckled as his hands reached into my shirt, his hands grabbed my breasts and squeezed them. I arched my back at the touch, I could hear his dark and low voice, "You must be really sensitive, you haven't done anything in awhile..."

I blushed more, I was always so busy that I never had any energy at night. He smirked, he ripped off my shirt and bra and began to tease my flesh. I moaned out loud but clamped my hand over my mouth. Evil didn't like that. He removed my hand and said, "moan." I blushed at his straight forward word. He growled then nipped my neck, I moaned out loud. Evil chuckled darkly, "good."

He licked down my throat and breasts, down my stomach as he ripped off the rest of my clothing. I closed my legs, Evil stopped, he glared, I smiled, "no touch unless you bare all too."

He widened his eyes then smiled. He stepped away then took off his clothing, I stared at his body, over the years, Flippy's body has gotten well... hotter.

After he removed his boxers he climbed back on top of me, "Better?" He said as he smirked down at my red face.

Then the improbable happened. I flipped us where _I_ was on top!

Evil's face was just pure gold, he was so surprised to see me, _me_, flip us!

I then positioned myself over him, his face turned from shock to a lustful one. His hands grabbed my hips and guided me down himself. I moaned out loud, placing my hands onto his chest for support, he groaned as he felt this. I waited then made myself move upwards then slam back down. I would moan at every move we made, Evil would moan from time to time, but they were soft, like he tried to hold them back.

I smiled to myself as I amde the thrusts go faster and harder, evil's hands gripped my hips tighter and started to buck into me erratically.

I moaned louder, temporarily forgetting that we have kids in the next room! Evil's moans were raised in volume as we moved faster, I murmured things that I couldn't really comprehend, till I felt Evil shudder suddenly. He was pumping into me at an alarming rate, making me go over the edge.

He stopped for a few seconds to let me get over my high, then he would pound into me quickly then shudder as he came into me. I fell over onto him, both of us were breathing hard.

I heard Evil murmur something in my ear, it was soft and faint, but I heard it clearly. I smiled as I said, "love you two too."

**AND IT IS DONE! :DDDDD**

**That was... AWSOME! I have never written something so good before! I mean jeez it was long and hard since I have a really short attention span, but after reading and looking at pics of Flippy x Flaky, I would get back into it and then continue! Anyway, this was it. And yeah, you guys were WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY over due for a lemon. And since it was always with Flippy, why not Evil?**

**Anyway, it was a good run, and yes, it has been decided. There will be a sequal! Starring Flacie! YAY! And yes, all the kids will make appearances too. Even the parents! Oh yeah, I forgot to do the thing with the Pinata! OH WELL! A good father daughter slaughter was good too. Right? :P**

**Anyway, it was good, so yeah, review! :P I won't post the sequal unless I get 110 reviews! (that shouldn't be hard! :P)**


End file.
